Scarlet Depths
by Ichobana Rose
Summary: SEQUEL TO "POWER OUTAGE"! Jareth is busy planning for his wedding, when suddenly he is captured by...pirates? Evelyn, Trinity, and Vorian back as they risk high seas, pirates, dragons, and dandy vampires to rescue the goblin king.
1. Chapter 1

yay! The sequel to _Power Outage_! This one was also written by both Code Green and I, and we both hope you enjoy it. reviews are much appreciated, as always. Much Love!

1

The first time Trinity saw Jareth when he came to her world, he nearly scared her to death.

It was just after school had started (her senior year of high school), and she was at an audition for a show she wanted to be in with some of her friends, sitting nervously with them as they tried to get her to calm her nerves before the director got things started.

"C'mon, Trin, you'll do fine!" one of her friends, Jason, said. "The director of this one was a big fan of our production of _Footloose_, and you were _two_ people in that one!" He was talking about a show they had been in, in the previous theatre season, before the Labyrinth adventure.

"Understudying them," Trinity muttered. She laid her head on his shoulder, as she had done often before. "I didn't actually perform for an audience except as ensemble."

"Whatever, girl," another friend, Carrie, said admonishingly, "You were in the program, you had both parts memorized. They are _bound_ to know that!"

Trinity was flattered, but said nothing. She knew it was silly. The last time she had felt this nervous, it was before a ball that almost had cost her her life. This audition was harmless, so there was no reason for her to have qualms. Still…

"Who is _that_?" Jason asked suddenly. "I've never seen _him _before." He was looking towards the back of the theater, at someone in the shadows.

Trinity sat up and turned to see what he was looking at. She saw a very strange looking person indeed. "I think I know him…" she said, confused. She stood, and made her way slowly to the back of the theater, dodging other nervous hopefuls on the way.

"Who is that? Do you know him?" Jason asked Carrie right before Trinity was out of earshot.

When she reached the person, Trinity saw that they were leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Jareth?" she whispered.

His eyes shot open, and he looked at her. She then saw that it was, indeed the goblin king. He looked different, younger, and not quite as impressive as he normally appeared, but he had the same eyes. One brown and one blue, with just that hint of glitter around them that marked him as a Fae with power.

"Oh gosh, it's you!" she said, and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

"Trinity," he muttered. "Who is that _boy_ you were sitting with?"

Trinity pulled back, confusion in her eyes. When she understood that Jareth had seen her with her head on her guy friend's shoulder, she laughed. "That's my buddy, Jason," she answered softly, "He's like a brother to me."

"Indeed." Jareth glared in Jason's direction. The teenage boy (who had been watching curiously, trying to figure out who the strange person was) looked away, startled that this acquaintance of Trinity's (whom she was evidently glad to see) had looked at him so vehemently.

The girl smacked Jareth on the shoulder. "Now don't you start that!" she snapped. "He pretty much put me back together after my first breakup! You have him to thank for me being as open as I was when you met me!" She crossed her arms and turned away from the goblin king, making a move to go back to her friends.

She was prevented, however, by two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry," the Fae king whispered, "I spoke rashly."

"You sure did," she growled, but turned to face him without trying to escape his arms. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Jareth grinned at her. "I'm here to audition for a musical," he said, and let her go so he could bow. A few pages of sheet music appeared in one hand.

XxXxX

Jareth had appeared younger to Trinity because he knew that her friends and family wouldn't approve of him if he looked too much older than her. Really, his age was negligible, but the humans didn't have to know that.

She introduced him to her friends as her boyfriend, the one who had given her the mysterious ring she had started wearing on a chain around her neck. Many of them had questioned it, and she had always answered that a guy had given it to her. Now, the mystery was solved.

Jareth was pleased that Jason, the boy whose shoulder she'd rested on, didn't seem to be jealous. He really was just like her brother.

The goblin king performed in a few shows with Trinity, including _Hairspray, A Midsummer Night's Dream,_ and _Godspell_. He found that he quite enjoyed the theater. The patrons of her community theatre loved him too, as people started coming to shows just to see him sing and dance.

However much time Jareth spent with Trinity in her world, though, he was careful to never spend too much time away from the Underground. Of course, time ran differently in his world, so this was a bit tricky. But, he was the king, so he managed without any of his subjects getting too grumpy. Trinity even made frequent trips to Underground with him, to meet his people, and most importantly, his family. They took to her immediately, and she was invited to stay often. Jareth was always careful to have her back by her curfew, however.

He met her father, of course, and eventually got the man to like him. To her father, Trinity was still too young for this younger version of Jareth, but Jareth's impeccable behavior around her soon convinced him that this new boyfriend was fine for his daughter.

Trinity was never near the farm Jareth had worked on in his first week in the human world. The aunt who had owned the farm lived about three hours' drive away from Trinity's family, which is why she really only spent time there during the summer. Evelyn lived even farther away, so they couldn't see each other. They kept in touch with each other frequently through phone calls and emails, however, so Evelyn was among the first to know of the goblin king's return to the human world to see Trinity.

That summer, Evelyn was unable to join Trinity on her aunt's farm. She'd gotten a job away from the farm, at another barn about an hour away from them.

When Trinity started college, Jareth was able to spend less time with her. Neither of them were happy about this, but he wasn't about to start in a human college, and Trinity wanted to do well. She took more and more frequent trips to the Underground, however, as it calmed her and helped her to focus in her schoolwork. The people of the Labyrinth were always pleased to see her.

The next summer, Evelyn was also unable to join them at Trinity's aunt's farm.

The next year, Trinity got a job at a farm in her neighborhood. Jareth was happy when he found out, and often came to visit her and help her out at work. She was working to pay off Trigger's board, as she had moved her horse up because she couldn't spend as much time with him at her aunt's. Often, Jareth took the horse out to exercise him, as Trinity was often too tired to ride after a day at work. College was also wearing on her, and she had to quit theatre because she needed the time to work and study. It was during this year Jareth's and Trinity's relationship was really tested, and really grew. Jareth had secretly started talking with her father about asking for her hand.

Time went on, and Jareth watched as his love grew into a beautiful woman before his eyes, in a much shorter time than he was used to. His sisters were also surprised by Trinity's (in their opinion) rapid aging process, but Jareth reminded them that once he had married her, she would become Fae as well. This put them at ease, and they grew closer to Trinity, eager for her to be their sister.

XxXxX

One day, as Jareth was helping Trinity muck out a stall, her cell phone rang. She glanced at the number, and then hurriedly put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Evelyn!" she said enthusiastically.

Jareth grinned and took the muck fork so she could talk to her friend.

"What? ... No way! Are you for real?! … Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! … Yeah, he's here… No way!"

The goblin king smiled and patiently waited for Trinity to get off the phone. He listened to a few more exclamations and an "Okay, well I gotta finish this stall so I'll let you go" and then turned to face the young woman.

She grinned up at him, eyes sparkling. "Evelyn's coming to the farm this summer!" she said, throwing her arms around Jareth.

"I'm glad!" he said, kissing her ear before she let go. "You two will have fun this summer. I know you missed her."

"Yeah…" Trinity sighed, but then grinned slyly. "She's had company, though. Apparently, Vorian got a job at the same farm she works at, so she's been seeing _him_ every day."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"You knew!" the small girl accused, laughing.

"I confess," the goblin king sighed dramatically, and hung his head. Then, he straightened. "So how long do you have until you have to go to your aunt's?"

"A month," Trinity sighed. "Now it'll just go by slower, cuz I'll be looking forward to it more."

"It will fly by," he told her, tugging playfully on her braid.

Trinity, who was now nineteen, had grown her black hair out long so that she could do more with it. She hadn't grown any (she was still five-foot-two and slender), but she looked older, more like a woman than a girl. Jareth had changed his appearance to her friends and family, also growing older. Still, he wasn't quite to his real appearance, and when they were alone he often switched back to his true age.

"I sure hope so," she said, a far-off look in her eyes.

Jareth smiled at her, thinking of his negotiations with her father. The man had finally agreed to let Jareth marry his daughter, but Jareth had to wait until she was twenty. Still, her birthday was just about seven months away. Now, Jareth just needed an opportunity to ask her to be his.

They were silent for a time, but then they heard the barn manager walking down the aisle, and so returned to mucking the stall.

XxXxX

As Jareth had said, the month flew by, and Trinity was soon packing for the summer.

"Are you going to come over and help any?" she asked Jareth teasingly as he helped her load her suitcase into her car. He had come over to help her pack, playing his part well for her father.

"Vorian and I will try to make appearances," he said, grinning, "Although it will be difficult. It may be easier for you and Evelyn to visit Underground."

Trinity grinned. On her last trip to Jareth's kingdom, one of his sisters had "kidnapped" her to go riding around the countryside. Jareth had not been informed of this, and so (although he wouldn't admit it now) he had freaked out, causing it to be quite windy throughout the whole kingdom, though it wasn't dangerous. However, several of the gardeners were upset with him because all the flowers had blown off of their stems. No one blamed Trinity, or Jareth's sister.

"That would be fun," she said, nudging him with her elbow.

"I _will_ try to visit," Jareth said, and swept her into a bear hug, playing the part of the boyfriend who would not see his girlfriend for two months. Really, he planned on visiting before it had been two weeks in the human world. In his world, it could well be months before that time came. Long months without seeing her face that would be almost unbearable. He never mentioned that to her, though. For now, he held her close, savoring the feeling of her in his arms.

Trinity certainly didn't mind, and hugged him back. "I'll miss you until you come, you know that, right?"

"But of course," the goblin king said, and pulled back to face her. "I'll miss you too," he said, and kissed her soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

alright, movin the story right along. pictures will come for this story too, i promise. eventually. lol i'm participating in National Novel Writing Month this year, and so chapters (and pictures) might be a little few and far between thanks to cranking out 2000 words a day on another story altogether...but anyways. back to our story.

2

Fingers drummed against the steering wheel, keeping in time with Rod Stewart's "Rhythm of my Heart." The fingers drummed _impatiently_.

"Come on!" Evelyn sighed, picking up her cell phone and looking at the time.

As she put the phone back down, her eyes came to rest on her bracelet, a delicate, yet intricate band made of leather strips artfully woven together. A man that had captivated her, entranced her to no end, had given the bracelet to her three years ago. Vorian.

Evelyn sighed as she thought of the Fae who had the capability to command water as though it were a pet. She remembered how he had reappeared to her two years after her adventure in the Labyrinth. How he had startled her!

She had been putting a horse back in its pasture at her new workplace, a proper English stable. She had taken off the Thoroughbred's halter and had turned to open the gate so she could leave. There he had been.

Evelyn's heart fluttered when she thought of how Vorian had reappeared to her. He had been dressed in normal clothes, a button down navy shirt and black breeches. His hair was how it had always been, coming down just about to his ears, his golden highlights glowing amongst his brown strands. His eyes were the same blue and green colors as before, and they had captivated Evelyn, stunning her into silence.

"Hello," his voice, calm and soft like waves on a peaceful sea, had spoken.

Evelyn hadn't been able to say a word.

Even in the privacy of her car, Evelyn's cheeks turned pink. Vorian had begun working with her, instructing riding students and helping Evelyn become a more confident rider. He had pushed her to new levels of courage, to the point where, were it her desire, she was capable of becoming a very accomplished show-jumping equestrian. He had also introduced himself to her large family, and her siblings and parents had immediately taken a liking to him. Her mother claimed that Vorian was a very decent young man, and he furthered her good opinion of him by attending church services with the family and becoming a Christian. He was sincere in his walk with God, and he studied the Word constantly, delving himself into it, which immensely pleased Evelyn's father.

He had also done everything in his power to show Evelyn that he cared for her. Truth be told, she was a bit frightened. She had never been treated in such a way as the manner in which he treated her, and she didn't know what to think. Going to the farm would be a very good thing for her. There were feelings for Vorian, deep within her heart, that she didn't understand, and she needed Lady desperately to help her see what all of those emotions meant.

Evelyn took in a deep breath, and then her eyes widened with delight when she turned her car onto a familiar gravel driveway. She put her windows down, turned off her music, and slowed the car so she could surround herself with the place she loved. The scent of horses infiltrated the car, and a smile formed on the woman's face.

Years had done her well, just as they had been good to Trinity. Evelyn didn't look too much older, but at twenty-four she was every inch a woman. Her facial features were only slightly older, but she had an air about her, an air that showed her as being every bit a lady.

Evelyn brought her car to a stop and then turned it off. She hurried out of the vehicle and then rushed into the farmhouse, long brown hair waving behind her.

"I'm back!" she shouted, flinging the house door open. "Trinity, I'm back! Oh, it's so good to be back!"

She listened as someone came rushing down a set of stairs, and then Trinity appeared, a huge smile on her face.

"You're here!" Trinity shouted, running to her friend and then flinging her arms around her. "Finally! What took you so long to get back?"

"I had my job," Evelyn smiled. "Look at you! All grown up!"

"Hey! I was always grown up," Trinity playfully pouted, and then laughed. "You look great!"

"I missed you so much!" Evelyn laughed. "We're going to have a great summer! Is Jareth planning on visiting?"

"I'm pretty sure he is," Trinity nodded. "Is Vorian going to come?"

"I don't know," Evelyn shrugged. "He has a job now, where I work, as you already know. Plus, I don't really know that he and I are as close as that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just confused," Evelyn sighed. "I have all these feelings that I can't explain, and they're so mixed up. I don't know that I want him around me all the time."

"Are you serious?"

"I know we had that whole bonding thing a long time ago, and I owe him my life. I really do, I just…I don't know. Something's is missing. But never mind about Vorian!" Evelyn said cheerfully. "We have a summer to plan!"

"First, someone wants to see you," Trinity smiled.

"Oh?" Evelyn asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. She hasn't seen you in awhile."

"I don't think she really missed me," Evelyn smiled slightly.

"Just go see her," Trinity encouraged, giving Evelyn a small push.

Evelyn laughed and then shook her head.

"If you say so."

Evelyn quickly left the house and then made her way to the back of the property. The weather was beautiful, and she felt as though her heart would burst with happiness. She became nervous, however, as she began to walk up the hill to the very back property. What if _she_ had forgotten all about her? It had been three years after all.

"Oh Father," Evelyn prayed as she ascended the hill. "Please let her remember me."

She reached the top of the hill and then looked to the left pasture.

There she was, standing tall and strong, her ears pricked, and her eyes focused on Evelyn.

"Lady," Evelyn whispered, and then began to run the rest of the way up the hill.

As soon as she was at the top, she slid underneath the fence and took a couple of steps towards her beloved horse. She then stopped and gazed at the mare, her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's been too long," she whispered. "She's forgotten all about me."

Lady gazed at the girl for a long moment, and then she took one step towards the woman. Evelyn's heart jumped into her throat as the mare took one step after the next, and finally came to a stop directly in front of her.

"Hello girl," Evelyn whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm back."

Lady let out a slight snort, and then she pushed her nose against Evelyn's shoulder. Evelyn threw her arms around the horse's neck, crying with joy. Lady thrilled her even more by draping her head over Evelyn's shoulder and pulling the woman closer towards her. She then gave Evelyn another gentle nudge, and Evelyn hugged her even tighter.

After several minutes of just standing there, holding the horse, Evelyn moved to Lady's side and began running her hands lovingly against the mare's dark coat. Lady turned her head and nudged the woman, and without a second thought, Evelyn grabbed the horse's mane and swung herself up onto the mare's bareback. She then lay across Lady's neck, stroking her coat and whispering all sorts of things to her. She told her all about how her life had been in the past three years, and Lady, as she had always done before, remained quiet and listened.

XxXxX

Dinner came, and Miss Helen, the owner of the farm and Trinity's aunt, listened as Evelyn and Trinity spoke about anything and _everything_. The two were absolutely delighted to see each other, and they teased each other nonstop, mostly about Jareth and Vorian.

Trinity and Evelyn shared a room that night, as they had many summers before, and they stayed up late into the night, talking and telling each other all about what had happened since they had last seen each other three years ago. Both had been through trials and victories that they wanted each other to know about.

Evelyn, to Trinity's concern, didn't speak much about Vorian, but she listened eagerly when Trinity spoke of Jareth. She was pleased to hear how the Goblin King and Trinity were getting along, and she was very happy for Trinity. Trinity wished that her friend could have the same joy that she did. The older girl had so much to offer, if she but had a man who could get her to open her heart entirely to him. She had saved everything, her first kiss, her whole heart, for the man who would one day be her husband, and it saddened Trinity that Evelyn had such a difficult time finding her right match.

XxXxX

The following day brought with it the same farm chores that the girls had performed years ago. They fed the horses in the morning, and then they got out their favorite horses and prepared them for riding. Trinity had brought Trigger to the farm with her, unable to bear a full summer away from her favorite horse. Evelyn naturally got out Lady.

Once both horses were bridled (neither girl wanted to ride with a saddle) their riders swung up onto their backs and rode towards the back trails. They rode in silence, just enjoying the peace that the ride had to offer.

Once on the trails, they rode the horses at different paces and even jumped them over a few fallen trees.

When they arrived back at the barn an hour and a half later, they found a black truck parked next to the farm's round pen.

"Who is that?" Trinity asked, bringing Trigger to a stop at the barn.

"Vorian," Evelyn said easily.

"Where did he learn how to drive?" Trinity asked, amused.

"I'm not entirely sure. It is Saturday, so I guess he figured he'd come for the day."

The women dismounted their horses and then led them into the barn.

Vorian was sitting, waiting patiently, on a chair. He stood as soon as the women and horses neared him, and then, never forgetting his proper manners, bowed to both women.

"Miss Trinity," he smiled, standing up straight. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Trinity smiled in return, noting his warm smile as he turned from her and moved to Evelyn.

"Do you need help with anything, Evelyn?" he asked, and Evelyn shook her head.

"No thank you, Vorian. Did you have the day off?" Evelyn asked as he stepped over to her.

Trinity watched the two interact, and she was stunned that something deeper hadn't happened between the two yet. As far as she was concerned, they were _perfect_ for each other. Both were fairly quiet-natured, unless provoked. They shared a love for horses, an understanding of the Bible, and physically, they just matched. He was tall and muscular; she medium-sized and slim. They both had dark hair, and both had somewhat mysterious looking eyes, his of blue and green, hers of green. What on earth was there problem, Trinity wondered?

Vorian spent the rest of the day with them, telling them how the Labyrinth fared and sharing with Evelyn some information about the stable where they both worked. He treated both women with the utmost decency, making them almost forget about his wicked brother, Raiv, who had been killed unintentionally while trying to usurp Jareth's throne. He was polite and every bit a gentleman. He didn't push himself on Evelyn at all, and he was more than willing to do his share of work.

Evelyn seemed indifferent to him. She cared about him and treated him like a friend, nothing more. Trinity didn't know much about him, and she observed him closely, noting the caring way in which he treated her friend. Every motion he made seemed to be crying out to Evelyn, begging her to give him a chance.

XxXxX

Night came, and with it, an unexpected appearance of Jareth. He appeared in the farmhouse shortly after Vorian left. Aunt Helen had gone into the city to run some errands, leaving Trinity and Evelyn to themselves.

The women had just finished eating dinner when a great puff of glitter announced the Goblin King.

Evelyn let out a surprised yelp, for she hadn't seen Jareth in years, and his appearance was quite dramatic. He was dressed in his poet shirt, tan breeches, black boots, and black, billowing cape. His hair was wild, and glitter swirled about him like a tornado.

"Good evening ladies," he bowed curtly.

"Jareth! You're here already!" Trinity laughed, giving him a hug.

"I couldn't stay away from you for that long," Jareth smiled down at her.

He looked over to Evelyn and, going into his acting mode, stepped back, shocked.

"This can't possibly be Miss Evelyn!"

"Oh, it is!" Evelyn smiled. "A few years older, but the same person."

"You seem to be in good health."

Evelyn smiled gently, resisting the urge to run her hand against her stomach, where Raiv had stabbed her years before and nearly killed her.

"I'm in very good health. I see that you've been taking good care of Trinity."

"The best I can," Jareth nodded, eyes twinkling. "I hear quite frequently that you are doing well."

"I am. I'll leave you now and give you a bit of time alone," Evelyn smiled and then stepped outside.

The stars were shining brightly above in the black sky when Evelyn sat down next to the large pool in the backyard. She glanced up at the sky, her mind a muddled mess. Jareth and Trinity seemed to have such a nice relationship, and Evelyn had no doubts that they would be married within the next couple of years. She was happy for them, but a pain lingered inside of her as she thought about how her friendship with Vorian had been.

He was a good friend, and an even better man. He came at her every bidding, and he had the look in his eyes that he always had. There was a pleading look behind his blue and green orbs, a look that begged her to trust him, not just with her life, but also with her heart.

She couldn't understand why she couldn't give him the passion and concern that he so deserved. She didn't understand why she wanted to keep a good distance away from him. Perhaps it was her own fears of being hurt, or of choosing the wrong person to spend the rest of her life with. Maybe she just wasn't ready.

Evelyn sighed and subconsciously put her hand over her heart. It was the hand with the bracelet that Vorian had given her a while ago, and immediately, the sound of ocean waves rolling against the shore came to her ears. She could feel ocean breezes rustling through her hair, and she felt something else, that mysterious warmth that Vorian had never explained to her. That warmth flowed through her blood, soothing her and causing her to close her eyes and just _feel_ it. It was warmth that could not be explained, but it filled Evelyn with an overwhelming peace. She wanted to bask in it, whatever it was, and lose herself entirely.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Evelyn whispered as she lay back against the pavement and closed her eyes, listening to the ocean and absorbing the mysterious warmth. "Why can't I just…just trust?"


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: "The Annoying Hardcore Dude Who Goes Too Far" is (c) Bradley Hathaway. The verse Evelyn speaks is John 15:13

3

Jareth's visit was cut short by Aunt Helen's arrival with dinner for the women, so he left with a hug for Trinity and a puff of glitter. Helen commented on the sparkles that seemed to hover around her niece, but it was just in passing. Then she sent Trinity to look for Evelyn.

The black-haired girl found her friend lying down on the porch next to the pool. She had one hand, the one with the leather bracelet, pressed to her heart, and her eyes were closed. Trinity wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not.

"Ev?" she called, "Time for dinner."

Evelyn shook herself and pushed herself up on her elbows. "Jareth leave already?"

"Yes," Trinity said, turning pink, "He had to scoot when Aunt Helen got home with the food. Are you okay?"

Evelyn smiled. "Yeah. Just tired from the trip."

"Tired from an hour drive?" the younger woman raised her eyebrows.

"You'd be surprised." It really had been a tiring trip, with all that Evelyn had on her mind. Even Bryan Adams and Rod Stewart hadn't helped as much as they normally did.

Her friend sighed. "Whatever. Anyways, it's that really good pizza, so you may wanna come inside and get some before me and Helen eat it all."

"Fine, I'll come in," Evelyn mock-scowled and pushed herself all the way to her feet.

The girls hung out in Evelyn's room as they ate, doing some more catching up. They were to be camp counselors at the horse camp Helen Mason ran every summer, and were looking forward to seeing their other friends who were returning as instructors.

"Too bad Lisa's not gonna be here," Trinity sighed.

"Well, she's married now."

"I know!" the dark-haired woman exclaimed. "I was there! She was sooo gorgeous!" Her eyes moistened just remembering it.

Their friend, Lisa, had married a man named Evan a few months before. She'd worked with Trinity's aunt for several years, and her two younger sisters were also great friends of Trinity's and Evelyn's. Evelyn and Trinity had seen each other briefly at the wedding, but not enough to really catch up with each other. Mainly they had been teasing Lisa about marrying the man she had claimed for years was "just a friend".

"So what are we gonna do for the week before camp starts?" Trinity asked, taking another bite of pizza.

"We could take the horses up to Spruce Hill to ride some trails," Evelyn suggested, "I learned how to drive a truck with a trailer on it at my other job. I'm sure your aunt wouldn't mind. You could even invite Jareth along."

"Problem," Trinity said, holding up her hand, "What would Helen think if we took three horses there? We're only two people."

"She knows you have a boyfriend. Surely he loves you enough to drive for a couple hours to meet us there."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't approve."

"You're an adult now," Evelyn said, "She really can't say anything about that."

"Oh yeah," Trinity's eyebrows furrowed. "I keep forgetting that."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. Just like Trinity to forget she'd been a legal adult for nearly a year and a half.

"So that's one thing, I guess," Trinity said, yawning.

"When did you get here?" Evelyn asked.

"Two days ago. It was like the day after finals ended," she said, laughing. "I got out of class and was like 'I'm outta here, bye.'"

Evelyn laughed. "What about your friends up there? Did you get to say goodbye to Jason?"

"Yeah," Trinity said, sighing. "He picked me up and took me out for ice cream after finals. I miss everyone, but they get to see me more than everyone down here. Plus, not many of them are horse people. Really, just Carrie. Jason never took to them, although he liked Trigger."

"Bet Trigger didn't like him," Evelyn said, snorting.

Trinity laughed. "Nope. That horse thinks he's my boyfriend. It took him two months before he'd let Jareth ride him without bucking."

"Do Jareth and Jason get along?"

"Not as well as I'd like. I mean, Jareth is nice to him because of how much he helped me, but they didn't really take to each other. Kinda like how when Jason had a girlfriend, she never really took to me. Now that I think about it, that's probably why Jason didn't like coming to my work. Jareth was there a lot, exercising Trig for me or helping me with my chores."

Evelyn smiled. She enjoyed how Trinity was so open with her life.

"So we have one thing to do this week," the younger woman sighed, "What day is the trip to Spruce Hill gonna be?"

"Um…" the brown-haired woman pulled out her calendar, where she scheduled riding lessons. "Looks like Wednesday is a good day. Do you have any lessons scheduled?"

"Nope," Trinity sighed, "Helen never gives me any."

"Well, that's not a bad thing," Evelyn said, "She told all my old students that I was coming back, and they started calling me like a week before I got here."

"Wow. You're popular."

"I don't know about that." Evelyn shook her head.

The black-haired girl happened to glance at her watch then. "Um, we have church tomorrow. We should probably head to bed."

"Alright."

On her way up to her room, Trinity remembered something. "Oh yeah! Evelyn!"

Evelyn poked her head out of her door. "Yeah?"

"Helen and Gary are leaving tomorrow afternoon to go out of town!" her friend called, "And they won't get back till Monday afternoon. So we got the farm to ourselves in that time."

"'Kay!" Evelyn called back.

XxXxX

Jareth let his fist hit the table with a bang, followed by his head.

"I will never get this right," he muttered.

Crops had been short as of late, thanks to heavy rains brought on by the king's heartbreak years ago. Much of the soil had been washed away, and the land still hadn't recovered. So he had had to import food from a neighboring country, which was embarrassing, and it bothered him to show this weakness. Now, pirates were marauding the seas around the Underground, and the merchants weren't willing to ship goods without extra price for protection. He had tried shipping over land, but it was twice as expensive and much slower than shipping by sea.

It was times like these he wished he could stay in the Aboveground with Trinity permanently.

He thought back to when he had last seen her, two weeks ago in his time. He had told her most of this, because she liked to know what was going on in his kingdom. As well she should, because – if he could get this _right_ – she would be joining him as queen within ten years in his time. He envied her the one year – _her_ time – she would wait.

Of course, that might take longer if he couldn't figure out when and where and _how_ to propose.

Yes, despite all the other pressing problems in his kingdom, the goblin king was ultimately worried about how he was to propose to the woman he loved. It was more complicated than he had thought at first. There was only one person he could confide in at this time, and he spent most of his time in the Aboveground.

"Jareth?" the voice came from behind the king of Underground.

Jareth lifted his head off the table, wondering how Vorian knew when to appear exactly when he was needed. He turned to face his childhood friend.

"What are you doing?" Vorian asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jareth sighed. "I was – working on – something pressing…"

"You were composing your proposal to Trinity?" The prince of water had walked over to the table and picked up one of the papers Jareth had been unceremoniously scribbling on.

The king stood and snatched it back, crumpling the paper and throwing it into the fireplace. "That was not meant for _anyone's_ eyes."

"I'm sure," Vorian said brightly. Then his face clouded. "I actually wanted to talk to you about … something like that."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Vorian sighed. "Well, it's just that…I was wondering about…" He broke off, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

"You're wondering about Miss Evelyn?" Jareth guessed.

Vorian smiled, glad that he didn't have to say it himself. "Yes. It's just that…I feel like my world would end without her. But she doesn't seem to feel the same way. Or if she does, she tries extremely hard to not let me see it."

"Does she know of your affections?"

The water prince turned pink around the ears. "I'm afraid not. I confess, I haven't been brave enough to tell her."

Jareth smiled, and rolled his eyes. "How do you expect her to respond to something she doesn't know?"

"Well…" Vorian trailed off, sounding hopeless, "I guess I can't. But what about you? You told me Trinity showed you that she cared about you before you had told her anything."

"Trinity…" the goblin king smiled, thinking of the black-haired woman he loved, "She knew that I loved her even before I did. She has a bold and wild spirit, much like my own, or so people tell me, and so she was sure. But you and Evelyn…you both have quiet spirits. It will not work in quite the same way it has for Trinity and I."

"That is true." The water prince sighed. "I just…I do not want her to feel…_pressured_. I want her to be free to choose."

"I understand," Jareth said, standing and clapping Vorian on the back. "I'm sure it will work out, though. If it is meant to be, then it will be."

"That is much easier said than applied," Vorian grumbled.

Then they both laughed.

"When do you have to go back Aboveground?" Jareth asked Vorian.

The water prince shrugged. "My boss – that is, my overseer – told me that I could have the weekend off. I wanted to spend more time at the farm with the girls, but I wasn't sure if Evelyn wanted me around. So I took my leave and came here."

"So you'll need to leave…"

"In another week, our time, I'm pretty sure."

Jareth rolled his eyes. Vorian had been in the Aboveground so long he had picked up a lot of their terminology and idioms. It was already confusing enough trying to keep up with Trinity – when she wasn't _trying_, which she did when she visited the Underground_­_. He himself had been saved from the human language because he needed a dignified tongue when he faced his people.

"When are you to visit Trinity again?"

"I don't know," the goblin king said, furrowing his brows. "The people are in need of me here…"

"Pirates?"

"Exactly. I don't know what I'm to do about them."

Vorian shrugged. "A visit to the Aboveground will do you good, I say."

Jareth had his eyes closed, and was holding very still. Vorian waved a hand in front of his face.

"Jareth?" he asked.

The goblin king swatted at Vorian's hand. When he opened his eyes, the water prince noticed they were sparkling.

"She wants me to visit soon. They are taking the horses to a place where they can ride on trails all day, and wish me to accompany them."

"How do you know?" Vorian was awed.

"The ring I gave her, that she wears around her neck," Jareth answered simply. "If she rubs it gently, and talks, I can hear every word she says. I can't reply, but once she discovered what it did, it turned out very useful."

"You didn't tell her before giving it to her?"

Jareth ducked his head. "It wasn't the appropriate time."

Vorian rolled his eyes. "She was angry at you when she figured it out, was she?"

The goblin king laughed. "For a while. But then she used it to apologize."

XxXxX

"So why didn't you invite Jareth over?" Evelyn asked Trinity, as they sat in front of the television eating supper.

Trinity's face fell. "His kingdom has been going through a lot," she said, "They're having issues with food imports and pirates. He needs to be there with his people."

"Aww, that's good," Evelyn said, smiling. "We spent enough time getting him back on his throne; I'd have to kick him if he was doing a bad job."

Trinity laughed. "I am _hard_CORE!" she exclaimed.

"I will windmill kick you in the face!" both girls cried at the same time, and starting laughing.

"Are we having emo pansies for breakfast?" Evelyn asked.

"We'll give their little t-shirts to our little sisters," Trinity said, giggling.

"We'll have to eat a lot."

"For real."

Both of them laughed again.

"How did we get on Bradley Hathaway?" the green-eyed woman asked.

"Your fault," her friend answered, "You said that about kicking Jareth."

"Fine."

They were silent for a time. Then, Trinity got an idea.

"You could have invited _Vorian_ to come and hang out," she said slyly.

Evelyn turned away. "I'm sure he's busy."

The smaller girl rolled her eyes. "Right. Like he doesn't care enough to take time off to hang out with you."

"Well, I'm sure he's busy."

Trinity snorted. To her, it was a pretty pathetic excuse. "Whatever. _I'll_ invite him over next time."

Evelyn blushed.

"You know," Trinity said, "He really does care about you. A _lot_. More than enough to take off time to visit you. He wouldn't be working on a Sunday anyways."

"I know…" Evelyn sighed. "I'm just…not sure about myself. How do I know I'm not just crushing on him?"

The smaller girl rolled her eyes.

"It's not that simple. Things never are," Evelyn said, getting up and bringing her plate into the kitchen. "I don't quite know what to think or do."

"What is it with that bracelet?" Trinity asked, watching as Evelyn put the bracelet to her heart again.

"It has some sort of power, so that when I put it to my heart, I can hear the ocean and feel the breezes. There's also persistent warmth that's extremely hard to explain. It just makes me feel like…like everything is going to be okay."

She smiled at Trinity, pushing aside her concerns.

"Did Jareth say if he's coming with us on Wednesday or not?"

"He is," Trinity nodded.

"Great! I already spoke to Miss Helen about it all, and she said it'd be fine if we took the trailer and three of the horses. We'll have a great time!"

"You could ask Vorian to come," Trinity persisted.

"And somehow squeeze a fourth horse into the trailer?" Evelyn grinned. "Or, even better, have Vorian and Jareth ride double on Storm the whole time? I don't think so. Don't worry about Vorian."

"I'm not worried about Vorian. I'm concerned about how you feel about him."

"Well don't be," Evelyn said simply. "Everything's fine. We're friends. Neither of us has a grudge against the other. We just don't have a deep relationship like you and Jareth do."

"But what about how you saved each other's lives? Vorian said that took trust and love."

"Yes, love, like the verse 'Greater love has no man than this, that he lay down his life for a friend.' We put down our lives to save each other."

"And you cuddled up against him."

"Trinity!" Evelyn exclaimed, exasperated. "Those were critical conditions, all right?"

"If you say so," Trinity grinned at Evelyn's obvious frustration. "Let's start making plans for Wednesday."


	4. Chapter 4

the return of the water-rhyme! lol that was written by me.

4

Trinity and Evelyn woke up early the next morning and immediately set about the task of making breakfast for themselves and then dishing up feed for the horses. It was sprinkling lightly outside, but by the time all of the horses were fed, it was pouring.

Both girls hurried into the house and then found different ways to amuse themselves. Trinity sat down in the living room and began to draw, no doubt sketching another picture of Jareth. She had become quite good at drawing him over the past several years.

Evelyn went into her room and sat down at her laptop. She stared quietly at a blank document on Microsoft Word and then began to write, pouring out her emotions and thoughts on the blank screen.

An hour and a half passed, and Trinity got up from the couch and went into hers and Evelyn's room.

"What are you up to?" she asked, seeing a smile on Evelyn's face.

"Writing."

"Writing what?"

"A story," Evelyn smiled. "It's a story about two girls in the middle of a dark and stormy night. The power suddenly goes out and…whoosh…the Goblin King enters the scene."

"You're writing our story?" Trinity asked, gazing over her shoulder.

"Sure, but I want you to write some of it too. I've started. You can keep going."

Evelyn moved away from the computer, and Trinity sat down at the laptop. She read what Evelyn had written, and then she began her own writing.

XxXxX

Lunch passed, and then the afternoon came. The rain slowed down, giving Evelyn the opportunity to teach three riding lessons. Trinity spent that time at the computer, writing the outstanding story that she and Evelyn could call their own.

She was startled when, in the middle of a sentence, a hand rested on her shoulder. She gasped and then turned her head to see Jareth standing behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he grinned, kissing her briskly on the cheek and then looking at the computer screen.

"Yes," Trinity nodded and then shut the laptop.

"What was that for?" Jareth asked.

"You don't need to read it yet."

"Oh? What are you writing?"

"It's just a story. I'll show you later," Trinity smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would assist you ladies with feeding the horses."

"Is it that time again?" Trinity asked, glancing at her watch. "Oh wow, it is!"

Jareth offered her his hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Is everything going all right in the Labyrinth?" Trinity asked as they walked towards the front door.

"I'm afraid not," Jareth sighed. "A ship full of merchandise disappeared entirely from the waters, and no one can figure out what happened to it."

"Not even Vorian?"

"Vorian sacrificed quite a bit to come to your world," Jareth said gently. "He isn't as powerful as he used to be. Were he in the Labyrinth for a good deal of time, he would regain his powers, but that would take quite some time."

"And I'm guessing everyone thinks pirates had something to do with this?"

Jareth nodded.

"They've been all over the place, Trinity. Not many seem to see them, but they're there, and they're succeeding in just about everything they do. It is a great burden to me."

"I'm sorry," Trinity said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry too," Evelyn said from the front door. "To interrupt, that is. We need to get feed done. Hello Jareth. You're back soon."

Jareth nodded his greeting and then followed Trinity outside into the light rain. He and Trinity gathered together the grain and hay for the front pastures and then got into the farm vehicle and began to drive towards the front property. Trinity glanced over her shoulder as she drove, catching sight of Evelyn walking, alone, to the middle property with her buckets of grain. The young woman looked so lonely, walking in the rain by herself.

"You seem concerned," Jareth said, immediately sensing her feelings.

"She's all by herself. I thought she and Vorian were so perfect. I mean, the way they interacted was amazing. If he had been any other man, she wouldn't have let him _near_ her, never mind her actually getting close to _him_."

"She needed him to save her," Jareth said.

"But there was something more…I know it!"

"Vorian is concerned. He doesn't know how to tell her how he feels."

"I think I might have an idea to help him," Trinity said thoughtfully, bringing the farm vehicle to a stop.

"Oh?"

"Evelyn and I are writing our story, about how we met you and Vorian a few summers ago. Once she gets to the parts about Vorian, I'll let him read the parts. Evelyn expresses herself best through writing. He'll be able to see right into her heart."

"Won't she be upset about that?"

"This will be to help her," Trinity said calmly, getting out of the vehicle and grabbing several of the buckets. "Something needs to be done, Jareth."

"I suppose so. Let's get done. It looks like it's going to start raining harder again."

XxXxX

When Jareth, Trinity and Evelyn finished dinner an hour later, Evelyn left Jareth and Trinity again to themselves. The young woman was confused. She knew something wasn't right between her and Vorian, and she hated that. But, she couldn't put a finger on what the problem was.

She sat down at her laptop and considered, once again, what love was. Love meant putting others before self, being concerned with the needs of others. Yes, she cared about Vorian. If he got hurt, she would hurt for him. Perhaps, though, that was just the magic of how they had healed. They had both felt whole at that catastrophic point in time, when they needed each other to save their lives.

Evelyn's fingers began to flow against the keys as she thought about Vorian. She remembered when she had first awoken to see him near her. She recalled his song, how he sang her to sleep every night. She remembered how he had once carried her, with such gentleness and concern that she had almost cried. And she distinctly remembered what the magic water fountain had showed her…how Vorian had kissed her on her forehead when she was asleep, and how he had lingered above her, fighting the powerful urge to kiss her deeply.

And then there was that warmth. That constant warmth that flowed through her when he was near. It was warmth that sent shivers through her spine and made her blood run hot.

"I'm going to erase this later," Evelyn sighed as she wrote, letting her thoughts show entirely on the screen.

"_How the girl had wanted him to kiss her. There was something magical about the man, something that drew her to him like the waves are drawn into a current. His song could soothe her when nothing else could. His smile could make her feel as though she was in the presence of an angel. And his touch…his touch was so kind, so welcoming. This was the magic that was Vorian, the magic that the girl desperately wanted to feel more of, but was terrified to do so. How she wanted to invite him in, how she was tormented when he was close, desiring so greatly to envelope herself in his warmth, but she could not. She could not because…_"

Here Evelyn paused, and tears filled her eyes. She bit her lip and then continued writing, slowly and thoughtfully.

"_Because she was afraid. She had never given her heart away, and she was afraid to do it now. She didn't have the courage, the strength, to show him her feelings in return, so she turned away_."

Evelyn sniffed and a tear streamed down her cheek.

"_She turned away and refused to acknowledge that something strong, something beautiful could come of herself and the water prince. And why was that? Because she was afraid. She needed his lead, his strength, to show her that it was all right. She needed his passion to push her farther than she had ever gone, to make her reach out and take the hand that was offered so freely to her. But…she…couldn't_."

"All right. That's enough," Evelyn said, wiping away her tears and moving away from the computer. "I need a glass of chocolate milk."

Evelyn walked into the kitchen, hiding her teary eyes away from Jareth and Trinity as she did so.

"Ev," Trinity called as her friend opened the refrigerator.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any lessons tomorrow?"

"Two."

"Any in the afternoon?"

"Why?" Evelyn asked, pulling the milk and chocolate syrup out of the refrigerator.

"Jareth and I want to go into town to watch a movie. Would you care to join us?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," Evelyn smiled. "That would be fun."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded. "Chocolate milk?"

"No thanks."

XxXxX

Evelyn's two lessons passed quickly the following afternoon, and then she, Jareth and Trinity fed the horses. As soon as that was finished, they piled into Evelyn's car and drove to the theater. Trinity and Jareth had chosen a good comedy romance, and the next two hours passed pleasantly with laughter and some tears.

Vorian made a stop at the farmhouse while the girls and Jareth were gone, intentionally coming at such a time. He appeared in the house's living room, a wrapped parcel under one arm. He hadn't intended to stay long, and he moved, in his graceful, fluid motions, to the room that Evelyn and Trinity shared. He moved to the desk where Evelyn's computer was situated and then placed the package next to the laptop, accidentally tapping the mouse in the process.

Evelyn's screensaver immediately disappeared, and a Word document appeared.

"Looks like someone's been writing," he said to himself, and turned to leave.

As he did so, a word, his name, caught his eye on the screen.

"What has she been up to?" he asked, and quickly averted his eyes. It wasn't any of his business what Evelyn wrote, though she was usually pretty open about him reading her documents. But still…his name had been on the page. Maybe he would discover some mysteries to the woman he cared for if he just looked at the page…

"I can't," he said firmly, and turned away. He then disappeared, filled with great curiosity, to the Labyrinth.

XxXxX

Evelyn, Jareth and Trinity were laughing when they stepped into the house after the movie was finished.

"That was quite a show," Jareth said, sitting down on one of the counter chairs. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, there is something you have to do before you leave," Trinity said, a grin on her face. "Evelyn and I want you try something."

"And what would that be?" Jareth asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Ice cream. You haven't had that American delicacy yet."

"Necessity, is more like it," Evelyn smiled, opening the freezer door and taking out a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "This is absolutely delicious stuff."

"Is it now? I suppose I shall have to try it," Jareth said, sitting back comfortably.

Trinity scooped up three bowls worth of ice cream and then handed one of the bowls to Jareth. She and Evelyn both watched as Jareth delicately brought a spoonful of the cold dessert to his mouth.

He tasted the ice cream, and his eyes widened, no doubt from having taken such a large mouthful of the cold substance.

"It's cold!" he mumbled, forgetting his manners for once and speaking with his mouth full.

"That's why it's called ice cream," Trinity said, rolling her eyes. "You know, there's ice in it?"

"You could have warned me," Jareth said, swallowing the ice cream and nearly tearing from how cold his mouth was.

"Sorry," Evelyn chuckled. "What do you think?"

"Aside from being extremely cold, it's delicious," Jareth said.

"It's even better with chocolate syrup on top. Want some?" Evelyn offered.

"No thank you. I think I'd rather eat this by itself for the first time," Jareth declined.

"Well, I'm going to put some candy on mine. I'll be right back," Evelyn said, stepping out of the kitchen and going towards her room.

"You really like it?" Trinity asked the Goblin King, grinning as he took another mouthful.

"I do. I shall have the goblins learn how to make it. They and the rest of the people would enjoy it as much as I do," Jareth nodded.

"I can't believe you've been visiting me for so long, and yet you've never had ice cream," Trinity sighed. "It's been a long time since we first met."

"Hardly, in your world," Jareth said calmly. "Time is so much longer in the Underground."

"I know," Trinity nodded.

"I miss you greatly when I am gone."

"You are so sweet," Trinity smiled, sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You've been so patient."

"_And I'll just have to keep being patient until the appropriate time comes," _Jareth thought to himself.

"I wonder what's taking Evelyn so long," Trinity wondered aloud. "It shouldn't take her five minutes just to get some ice cream. Evelyn!" she called. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Evelyn called back, and then she walked into the kitchen, a small package in her hands. "Someone left this for me. I'm sincerely hoping that Vorian didn't come while we were gone."

"Why?" Trinity frowned.

"Because I had one of my documents up on the computer that I would have hated for him to read."

"Vorian never intrudes in other people's affairs," Jareth said confidently.

"I hope not," Evelyn sighed.

"Well, what is it?" Trinity asked, gazing at the package.

"I don't know."

"Open it!"

Evelyn smiled slightly and then began to unwrap the package. Underneath the wrapping paper was a small cardboard box, and inside of that was tissue paper and what appeared to be a snow globe.

Evelyn took the snow globe out, and her eyes widened with amazement.

The snow glob was amazing. It was perfectly crafted by its master. In the center of the snow globe was a small statue of a horse. It wasn't a horse from the human world, for it was entirely blue and white, looking very much like a creature one would find in some enchanted ocean. Its mane and tail were made of foam, and the rest of its body looked like great waves of the sea all coming together to form a solid structure. It was surrounded by multicolored water, making Evelyn think of the Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights.

"It plays music," Trinity said, catching sight of a small latch on the side.

Evelyn nodded and turned the latch. Immediately, a sweet, familiar tune began to play and Evelyn closed her eyes and began to whisper, singing quietly with the tune.

"_Waterfalls and rivers_

_Are powerful life-givers._

_The ocean and sea_

_Hold magic for me._

_But nothing like my love_

_No, nothing like the woman_

_The sprite, the water-nymph_

_The magic of a spring_

_Is nothing to my love._

_Streams and springs_

_Are beautiful things._

_A lake so serene_

_I think eyes of green._

_But nothing like my love_

_No, nothing like the woman_

_The sprite, the water-nymph_

_The magic of a spring_

_Is nothing to my love_."

"Why does he keep trying?" Evelyn sighed, opening her eyes as the music died away.

"A perfect craftsman," Jareth said, taking the globe from her and studying it. "He can make anything he pleases out of glass and water.

"The horse…it obviously isn't one from our world. What is it?"

"The Talistide. They are considered to be a legend," Jareth said with a smile. "Rarely have they been seen, if ever. Sailors consider them to be difficult to understand and unpredictable, but ever and always gentle."  
"And yet they've never caught one?" Trinity asked, greatly interested.

"It is said," Jareth said, watching the magic water swirl around the glass horse, "that they can only be caught by one of their choosing."

"But they haven't found anyone yet?" Evelyn asked, catching sight of a small piece of paper in the packing box.

"No, otherwise they would no longer be a legend."

"Then they have to remain free," Trinity said, deep in thought. "Or it would destroy the legend."

Evelyn only halfway listened as Jareth and Trinity conversed about the mysterious horses. She pulled the slip of paper out of the box and then read it. The message was simple, yet at the same time, very deep.

"To one with a spirit of the calmest waters, but a heart of the gentlest, yet somehow untamable, seas. Ever and always yours…Vorian."

Evelyn promptly burst into tears.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Trinity asked, moving to her friend and wrapping her arms around her.

"I just don't deserve it! He does so much, and yet I never return his care. Why? Why am I like this?"

Trinity looked over at Jareth, and he nodded his head and promptly disappeared.

"I can never understand myself. I hate it!" Evelyn sobbed. "I can't even show him I care, because I'm scared!"

"What are you scared of?"

"Making a wrong decision! Getting in over my head! Like the song!" Evelyn tried to smile through her tears, but failed. "He's so nice, and I'm so difficult! I'm twenty-four already! I should be ready for this! But I'm not!"

"Age has nothing to do with it," Trinity said gently. "He's not asking you to dive in headfirst."

"No, but he's pleading with me to just…accept him, and I can't even do that!"

"Shh…" Trinity said, hugging Evelyn tightly. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

"I know," Evelyn nodded and then sighed. "I just wish I wasn't so difficult."

"You'll be okay. Now you've got that song stuck in my head," Trinity said with a grin. "I'm in over my head. Come on. Let's go listen to it. Cheer up. You'll be all right."

Evelyn nodded and let Trinity lead her out of the room, tears still clouding her eyes.

Trinity started up the song and gazed at Evelyn's laptop as she did so. Evelyn had been writing on _their_ story, therefore she knew she could read it. She saw the last few paragraphs that Evelyn had written, and she was stunned by the older girl's openness and…passion. She had a talent for writing expressively, letting others feel exactly what she was saying.

"I think," Trinity whispered to herself. "That someone needs to see this."


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: "Over My Head" is (c) the Fray. Just to let you know. We don't own it XD.

5

Wednesday arrived, and Aunt Helen, Evelyn, and Trinity got up early to feed horses before loading up horses to go to Spruce Hill to ride.

"So this boy," Helen said, for about the millionth time that morning, "He's meeting you there?"

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Yes, Aunt Helen. Yes he's been around horses a long time, yes he's an experienced rider, and no we're not going anywhere else with him except for Spruce Hill."

Helen fell silent, and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Whatever."

Evelyn focused on dishing grain to the horses, to hide her smile. The two were definitely related.

After about an hour, all the horses were fed, and hay was put into bags that the horses could eat out of on the road. Then the younger women helped Helen back the truck up to the horse trailer so they could hook it up. Gary, Helen's husband and Trinity's uncle, did the actual attaching of the trailer hitch.

Then it was time to get horses. Trinity and Evelyn knew they were going to bring Trigger and Lady, but they didn't know who to bring for Jareth.

"He rode Spiff last time he was here," Trinity mused as they walked away from the barn, away from Helen and Gary. "But we're bringing a mare…"

"Spiff and Lady are alright loading together," Evelyn said.

"Yeah, but do they allow stallions at Spruce Hill?"

"Oh. You're right, they probably don't."

Suddenly, Trinity snorted.

Evelyn looked at her, confused.

"We could bring Little Dude." Trinity spoke of a pony that had given Jareth trouble early on in his mission for learning how to work hard.

Both girls laughed.

"Kidding," Trinity finally said, "How about Storm?"

Storm was a big black horse that was Trigger's best friend. Raiv had ridden him three years ago, but not much. The horse hadn't been affected by the evil Fae's presence.

"Sounds good," Evelyn said.

So Trinity led Trigger and Storm down from their pasture while Evelyn got Lady. The three horses were loaded, along with extra hay, water, tack, and grooming supplies into the trailer, and they were off. Evelyn had learned how to drive with a horse trailer at the other barn she and Vorian worked at, so she got to drive. In exchange, however, Trinity got control of the stereo. The small girl loved heavy rock music, but limited it to things Evelyn could tolerate. She jokingly complained that this severely limited the choices on her iPod, but she really didn't mind.

The drive to Spruce Hill was only about an hour. Jareth met them at the parking lot and helped them unload. He was dressed in modern clothes; jeans and a black t-shirt Trinity had bought him when he'd expressed an interest in her dark style ("gothic" she called it, or sometimes "emo"; terms Jareth wasn't familiar with). It had the letters ACDC printed on it, and she'd informed him that they were a musical group she liked. He only wore it because she had a t-shirt similar to it, and had chosen to wear it today to Spruce Hill. He'd chosen to keep his hair in layers down to his shoulders, because Trinity seemed to prefer it to the severely overgrown mullet look.

When he saw Storm, he stopped. He'd been expecting Spiff, his old friend from his first days at Helen's farm.

"Uh…sorry," Trinity said, catching the look in his eyes. "We don't think they allowed stallions on the trails here. So we brought a gelding that would do okay with Lady and Trigger."

Jareth nodded. Evelyn wondered if he was thinking of Raiv, who'd ridden Storm before.

They groomed the horses, and tacked up without incident. Then they rode to the Spruce Hill front office, so that Trinity could take in the horses' medical records, saying that they didn't have anything contagious that other horses on the trails could pick up. While she was gone, Jareth held on to Trigger from Storm.

"Evelyn," he said. "I…require your assistance, with something very important."

"Yes?"

"I, well…I want to ask her. The question."

Evelyn gasped, and squealed. "Of course!" she exclaimed, quietly. "What do you need help with?"

XxXxX

The trail was a pleasant one. On the map Trinity had acquired, the trail they had chosen was supposed to take four hours ("Which probably means it'll take us five or six," she said, rolling her eyes) and led up a mountain and back down in a loop. First, it passed a lake.

Which meant the horses had to stop and play in the water.

"Watch out!" Trinity yelled, laughing as Trigger lifted up his foot and pawed at the water, splashing everybody except for her.

Lady lifted her feet high and brought them down hard into the water, as if splashing Trigger back. Evelyn worked with her, trying to get her to swim. At first, the mare was hesitant, but she trusted her rider, and made here way deeper, so that Evelyn was wet up to her knees.

Jareth stood watching the girls for a little while. After a few minutes, he tentatively nudged Storm towards the water's edge, wanting to join in. The black horse walked boldly out to where Trigger was standing with Trinity. He nudged Trigger once, then put his head into the water. Jareth had no idea what his horse was doing, until the horse dropped out from under him, and rolled to one side.

"Gah!" he spluttered, smacking Storm's withers.

Both girls were laughing hysterically.

"Wow!" Trinity exclaimed, "He tried to roll!"

Storm righted himself, and shook himself off, Jareth still attached by the saddle. The goblin king grumbled, then grinned as he shook his own hair out. He was soaked.

All three dried in the warm summer sun as they rode. They didn't worry about the tack, as most of it was faux leather. The swim had invigorated the horses, and all six beings were cheerful as they headed up the mountain.

XxXxX

Vorian had just arrived at Helen's farmhouse. No one was there, so he felt bad for being here, once again without anyone's knowledge. But Trinity's message (delivered by Jareth) was clear.

_Vorian,_

_I know this goes against a lot of what you've been taught, and yeah, even in this world it's kinda rude. But this project me and Evelyn are working on is mine, too. So if she gets onto you, you can blame me. But I think this will help both of you. I know how you feel about her, and I want you to know that I totally want you both to be happy. So I want you to go into Evelyn's and my room while we're at Spruce Hill with Jareth. Go to her laptop. I'll pull up the file before we leave, so it'll be there waiting on you. Read what she wrote about you, okay? Jareth and I think it'll help you out if you know how she feels. I promise I didn't edit anything; she really poured herself out in that segment._

_Take care of her,_

_Trinity_

Despite this letter, or perhaps because of it, Vorian was nervous as he walked slowly down the hall to the girls' room. His heart was pounding in his chest; he could hear it. But he was determined. He was determined to do this, if not to learn about Evelyn, than just because Trinity had asked him to. If she thought it would help, then he could read whatever she wished.

He found the laptop open, with a picture slideshow going as the screensaver. Evelyn had taught him about computers, so he knew to hit a letter to get rid of the moving pictures. Just like Trinity had said, there was an open document on the screen. He scanned through it until he found his name, and started to read.

XxXxX

The trio had been riding for about two hours when they stopped to rest. It was lunchtime, so the horses were tied to trees so the humans could sit on a fallen tree and eat the sandwiches they'd packed in the saddlebags.

"What a perfect day," Evelyn said, finishing her sandwich quickly and standing up. "We're up pretty high. I wonder what we could see from that rise there?"

She moved away from Jareth and Trinity, walking over to a grassy rise a short distance away. She made her way to the top of it, and then looked out at the marvelous scenery before her. Stretched out beneath her was the lake, surrounding by trees. In the far distance, she could see fields and more woods.

"It's beautiful up here!" she called, and then turned and walked back to where Trinity and Jareth sat. "You should go look."

Jareth clambered to his feet and offered his hand to Trinity. Evelyn smiled reassuringly at him, and then moved over to where Lady stood. From that point, she wouldn't be able to see Jareth and Trinity on the rise, and they would have the privacy Jareth wanted.

Jareth cleared his throat, somewhat nervously, as he kept Trinity's hand held gently in his and led her to the top of the rise. He had asked for Evelyn's help, and she had given it. Now he just needed to have the courage to speak his mind, the courage to speak _at all_.

"Wow!" Trinity exclaimed as they came to a stand on the grassy rise. "The scenery is beautiful! There's the lake…and the woods are gorgeous!"

"I don't need to look out far to see something beautiful and gorgeous," Jareth said quietly, and Trinity looked up at him.

He was gazing down at her steadfastly, completely oblivious to the scenery. Her cheeks turned pink beneath his gaze, and she turned her head to look away. She felt his hand on her chin, stroking her cheek with his thumb, and she looked up at him again.

"I never thought this could happen," Jareth said quietly, moving his face so it was only a few inches away from hers. "I could never have believed that within such a short time of Sarah's refusal, one would come who would mean far more to me than she ever could have. I never thought my salvation from pain would come in the form of a small girl with black hair and such expressive blue eyes."

Trinity wished she could think of something to say, but what _could _one say to match words such as those?

"You rescued me from myself, something that would have been impossible for anyone else. You, my dearest Trinity, are my savior. I owe you my life, my love and my heart, all three of which I give you freely."

The words were rolling freely off of his tongue now, and the emotion in his voice kept Trinity amazed and entranced.

"I couldn't bear it if you were to suddenly leave me, if I suddenly had to go through the rest of my life without you. Even one week away from you, seven days with twenty-four hours each, is enough time to nearly kill me. I love you, beautiful woman that you have become, and I want you to stay with me always, to rule beside me and be my queen."

Jareth slowly dropped to one knee, and Trinity's eyes widened. He couldn't be… No he wasn't. There was no possible way Jareth, Jareth himself, the Goblin King, the lord of the entire Underground, was…proposing?

"Trinity, queen of my heart, dearest one of my life, my savior, my rose and my life, will you marry me?"

Tears formed in Trinity's eyes, and she let out a small sob.

"I can offer you the world, but I want, more than anything else, to offer you myself. My time, my never ending devotion, my very being is all yours, at your disposal. I should be lost if you leave me. Please, my darling, please spare me more agony, the agony of never seeing you again, or never having you as my own."

Jareth reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small velvet-covered jewelry box. He opened it, revealing an absolutely stunning ring made of black diamonds and the purest rubies to the woman he loved.

"This was my mother's," Jareth smiled. "My father gave it to her when they were married. When she was killed, the ring was given to me. I want you to have it. Whether or not you will have me as your husband, this ring belongs to you."

"Oh Jareth," Trinity breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's beautiful. I'll accept it from you, but only on one condition."

"And that would be? If you want me to move the stars, I shall. If you want me to turn night inside out, or make the sun disappear, I will," he offered, taking her hand in his and gently moving the ring onto her left ring finger.

"I don't want that. I'll only take this ring," Trinity said, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, "If I can have you along with it. I will marry you, Jareth. I will. There is nothing I want more."

Jareth smiled and stood up.

"My queen," he breathed, pulling her to him and holding her against his heart. "I love you, more than day and night, more than summer and winter. This heart that beats so freely beats only for you. You have made me the happiest man alive."

"I love you," Trinity smiled, looking up into his eyes. "I love you so much. I had hoped so much you would ask me."

Jareth smiled and lowered his mouth to hers.

The newly engaged couple spent several moments in silence, entirely absorbing each other. Kisses had never seemed sweeter, and embraces had never been so endearing.

Presently, Jareth picked Trinity up and spun her, and she let out a laugh of complete delight. Evelyn, who was still standing quietly next to Lady, smiled.

When Trinity and Jareth resurfaced from their own little world, Evelyn was waiting. She ran to Trinity and threw her arms around her friend. She cried with her, tears of complete joy streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, dancing with Trinity. "Oh, and your ring is gorgeous! Oh, how exciting! How wonderful! Congratulations to both of you!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Trinity laughed, jumping up and down with her friend. "Let's get riding again, otherwise I'll be so excited I won't be able to get into the saddle!"

Evelyn laughed and wrapped her arm through Trinity's.

"I don't think you could get any more excited, but let's go."

XxXxX

Vorian finished reading Evelyn's writing for the fifth time, just as amazed with it as he had been the first time he read it.

She _loved_ him? It was what he wanted, but she hadn't seemed to…

_Scared_? He was sorry for that, and made plans to amend it…

_His strength_… clearly, Vorian decided, he would have to make the first move himself. But how does one go about giving affection to a woman who fears him? He would have to show her that he loved her through his actions, if they hadn't gotten the message across already. He would have to show her that he would keep her from heartbreak. He _wanted_ her to trust him with his heart, but…

He wasn't sure he was worthy. Could he hold this woman's heart without breaking it? Was he strong enough, and yet tender enough, to hold something so fragile? What reason _did_ she have to trust him?

There was no doubt in his heart that this woman meant everything to him. She was his sun, his light. But was he worthy of her?

Finally, Vorian got up and stretched his cramped muscles. He'd been kneeling by the laptop for an hour or two, and was very stiff. Slowly, he made his way out of the house and to his truck, which was parked down at the barn. Trinity's aunt was out shopping, so she wouldn't know he'd been there. He climbed into the cab, and started the engine. As the engine warmed, he heard music from the stereo. He'd left in a CD Evelyn had burned him, and he laughed nervously when he heard the song.

_And suddenly I become part of the past_

_I'm becoming the part that doesn't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down until we torch it ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

How well it fit. How fitting that the one who had introduced the song to him was the woman he wasn't willing to let go. He put the stereo on 'repeat' and then put the truck in gear. He listened to the song all the way back to his home in the human world.


	6. Chapter 6

yikes! sorry it's been so long! told you, NaNoWriMo is pretty much ruling my LIFE right now! but hey, i'm almost halfway done! yay! lol ANYWAYS back to our story:

6

She had said yes! He still couldn't believe it, even a week later, and he looked up from his papers with a satisfied smile on his face.

Jareth's brown and blue eyes gazed into space as he rested his chin in his hand. The papers could wait. The whole kingdom could wait! The Goblin King was in love, he was about to be married, and his people were thrilled at his queen of choice. Even the weather in the Underground seemed to be uncharacteristically favorable. At this exact moment in time, it was storming heavily, filling a vast amount of the Underground with much needed rain.

"The whole world knows she's coming," Jareth smiled, in a dreamlike state as he thought of his beautiful bride-to-be.

He had spent every available moment of the past week with her, and she had been delighted to share her time with him. They had gone for walks on the farm property in the early morning light, had sat by the pool with their legs in the cool water in the afternoon, and had danced beneath the starlight when night fell. He had written songs for her, and she had sketched several drawings for him. They were in as much love as a newly engaged couple could be expected to be, and it was with a love that would never end and would never fail.

A candle flickered in Jareth's dark study, but he paid it hardly the slightest bit of attention. What was one flicker of light in comparison to the radiance of the sun that came from the one he adored? The moon's light paled in comparison to his Trinity's smile.

Half an hour passed, and Jareth was drawn out of his musings by a peculiar shadow moving rapidly across the far side of his wall. It moved with such speed, he could hardly see it, but the shadow was enough to invoke his attention. Jareth shook his head, clearing his mind, and glanced to the study's open window. Rain fell steadily outside, and lightning flashed incessantly, but there was nothing there to make such an awkward shadow. Nothing there to draw Jareth's attention.

Jareth glanced back to his papers, but looked up again a minute later when the shadow again flew across his wall. There was something awkwardly familiar about the shape of the shadow, but it was a shape that hadn't been seen in the Labyrinth for so long that it couldn't possibly be what it seemed. Nothing ever was as it seemed in this place. Still, a gut feeling caused Jareth to stand up from his desk and move to the window. He peered outside, careful not to put his head into the rain, and forcefully took a step back when he saw what had caused the shadow.

There, looming like a plague over the city that surrounded the great castle, was a dragon. He was enormous, measuring at least forty feet from the tip of his nose to the end of his long, whip-like tail. It was a good thirty feet from his left wing tip to his right. He was a deep red color, with glistening scales and powerful muscles rippling through his entire, outstanding body. His scales had the faintest gold tinge to them, which glowed brilliantly with each flash of lightning. His eyes were by far the most brilliant part of his body, glowing red in the dim lighting.

Jareth was stunned. A dragon hadn't been seen in the Underground for over five thousand years, and the last one had been almost impossible to kill. Jareth himself had never seen such a magnificent and intimidating beast. Surely, the whole creature was just part of his imagination. It was late, and his imagination must have been playing tricks on him.

The dragon opened its enormous mouth, revealing gigantic, pointed teeth that looked as though they could slice through a stone building with little effort. A sound came from its throat, a deep growl, like the sound of a mighty lion preparing to attack its prey. It made this sound once and then made another sound, a terrifying sound that made the hair on the back of Jareth's neck stand up on end. It roared. It was different from what Jareth expected it would be, for it wasn't a deep roar, like a lion would make, but it was instead high pitched and frightening.

"Guards!" Jareth shouted, throwing a black bathrobe over his open poet shirt and his breeches. "Sir Didymus! Get in here immediately!"

The door slammed open, and Sir Didymus appeared, riding his sheepdog, Ambroscious.

"Yes, your majesty?" the little fox quipped.

"There is a dragon outside! You are a great warrior! How does one slay a dragon?" Jareth demanded, swallowing back saliva as the dragon flew past his study again, seeming to wait for something, like…like its next meal.

"A dragon? Oh surely your majesty, you must be…"

Sir Didymus stopped when the great beast flew past the window again.

"A dragon!" he exclaimed, shocked.

Ambroscious reared, and Sir Didymus fell off.

"Well, I can't believe it! A real dragon! Here! In the Labyrinth! It's impossible!"

"But it's right there!" Jareth growled, and then reached his hand into the left sleeve of his poet shirt.

He drew a dagger; one with a white blade glowing with magic, and then stepped towards the room's only door.

"I suppose I shall have to confront it. I am going to the North Tower."

"But Sire! They eat living beings! They eat anything!" Sir Didymus panicked, following Jareth out into the hall.

"Not if it is killed first," Jareth growled and then made his way through the corridor, pushing aside guards as he did so.

He reached the stairs to the North Tower and was surprised to find some fifteen Fae women waiting there, all cowering like children.

"Your majesty!" they cried out when they saw him, and they rushed to him. "What shall we do?"

"He's going to kill us all!"

"Save us!"

"Only you have that power, Jareth!"

"Silence!" Jareth ordered, annoyed to no end. These women knew fully well that he was engaged to be married, and yet they constantly tried to win his affections. "Get out of my way so that I may take care of the beast! If you won't move, I may just feed some of you to him! I haven't the time to deal with you now!"

He moved past them and then began to run up the steps to the North Tower.

Once he stepped into the North Tower, he moved to a door on the right side of the room and flung it open, exposing himself to the raging storm outside. He ignored the weather and stepped out onto the balcony that encircled the whole tower. The last time he had been here, Trinity had been with him, and they had looked out at the kingdom together. Now, it was just him. Just him, and the dragon.

The dragon swooped towards Jareth, moving gracefully, with great sweeps of his wings, as though he were a great ship on a rolling sea. It wasn't at all concerned about Jareth, even though it saw the blade glowing eerily in the Goblin King's hand. It wasn't the least bit worried, and it flew calmly and powerfully towards Jareth.

It came to a stop a few yards away and, if possible, _glared_ at the Goblin King. The two gazed at each for a moment, never moving, never breaking stride. Then, the dragon flew high up into the air with another one of its terrifying screams. It disappeared into the storm clouds, and Jareth gazed up, surprised. He was even more surprised when, a split second after its disappearance, the dragon reappeared, diving down towards him.

Jareth gasped, something he rarely ever did, as the dragon plummeted towards him. The Goblin King fell back against the wall of the tower, nearly dropping his dagger, as the dragon did not slow its pace, but instead quickened it.

"He's going to slam into me!" Jareth panicked. "I won't have a chance!"

He hurried to produce a crystal, but he wasn't fast enough.

The dragon shot past him, flicking its tail viciously in Jareth's direction. The tail whipped through the air, shooting towards Jareth like an arrow bent on killing its prey.

Jareth saw clearly what caused him to immediately fall into unconsciousness. He watched, stunned, as that tail, with the power of a brick wall falling down on a person, lashed out and caught him hard across the chest. He was flung back into the wall, slamming through the stone and landing on his back in the center of the tower. The thrust immediately knocked him out, and he went entirely limp.

Sir Didymus rushed up to the tower, just in time to see the dragon reaching into the room with its huge claws and grabbing hold of the Goblin King. It then pulled Jareth viciously out of the tower and shot up into the sky again, gone like a vanishing vapor of the storm.

In its wake, Sir Didymus found a parchment, rolled up tightly and sealed. The little fox picked it up, his paws shaking fearfully, and opened it.

He couldn't read it, for the writing was in scarlet calligraphy. The handwriting was so refined, so graceful, that the fox couldn't understand it. He panicked, terrified for his king and for his country.

XxXxX

Trinity awoke with a start; sweat streaming down her forehead and her eyes wide with fear. She glanced to her side to see Evelyn peacefully asleep on her bed, oblivious to her friend's discomfort.

"Ev!" Trinity whispered, putting a hand on Evelyn's arm and shaking her gently. "Ev, wake up. Please?"

Evelyn mumbled something and then opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at Trinity.

"Yes?" she yawned.

"Something really bad just happened."

"What?" Evelyn asked, sitting up slowly and turning the light on next to her bed so she could stay awake and listen to Trinity.

"Something just happened to Jareth. I don't know what it was, but I'm scared."

"Did you call him with your ring?" Evelyn asked.

"No," Trinity admitted, and then took hold of the ring around her neck and spoke to it. "Jareth. I need you. Come quickly."

She and Evelyn waited for five minutes, and nothing happened.

"Ev, I'm really worried," Trinity panicked, standing up and beginning to pace. "This has never happened before. What if he was killed?"

"Did it feel like he was killed?" Evelyn asked, trying hard to wake up more.

"I don't know! Ev, I just don't know!"

"Shh… It'll be all right," Evelyn said, reaching over and enveloping her friend in a hug. "It will be quite all right."

The room became silent, and the silence was almost immediately interrupted by a quiet knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yes?" Evelyn called softly.

"This is Vorian. Evelyn, I need to see you."

Evelyn let go of Trinity and pulled a jacket on over her sleeveless shirt. She then opened the door and stepped back with surprise when she saw Vorian standing before her, poet shirt open in what appeared to have been an attempt on his part to get dressed in a hurry.

"I'm sorry," Vorian apologized, hurriedly closing up his shirt. "I was in a bit of a hurry to see you both."

"On any other occasion, I wouldn't let you in here," Evelyn said, somewhat crossly since she was tired. "But since we don't usually get visitors at two o'clock in the morning, come in."

Vorian stepped into the room and then turned to Trinity with a weak smile.

"Again, I am terribly sorry to interrupt your sleep, but something urgent has come up in the Underground, and I need both of you to come back with me."

"What has happened?" Trinity asked, moving over to him and looking up at him with fear written all over her face.

"Jareth is gone. It has been said that a dragon took him. Sir Didymus has a letter that was left in the tower where Jareth was taken. He can't read the writing, nor can anyone else, so I have been asked to return to the Underground. Trinity, since you will never be able to rest until you know Jareth is safe, you are welcome to come. Evelyn," he said, lowering his voice and speaking gently. "I wish you would come as well, to keep your friend company. If you come, you will not need to worry about her, for you will be with her."

Evelyn glanced at Trinity. The small girl had brought her hand to her mouth, and was swaying on her feet. The older woman also belatedly noticed her friend was wearing incredibly short sleep shorts that showed an awful lot of her legs, and that Vorian was avoiding looking in Trinity's direction. Sighing, she got a blanket and wrapped it around Trinity's shoulders, so that it covered her to the floor. The small girl held it tightly to herself, her eyes wide.

"When should we leave?" Evelyn asked Vorian.

"As soon as possible," he said. "I will wait outside until you are ready." And he bowed and went out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

The girls dressed in more modest clothing, not really paying attention to what they were putting on. Trinity had her own room in the palace, which included a closet full of clothes that fit into the Underground world. They would stop there once they got to the palace.

They met Vorian in the hall, and he quietly put his hands on their shoulders. Evelyn blinked, and found herself in the great hall of Jareth's palace, where three years ago she had attended a ball that had nearly cost her her life. The whole place was in an uproar, with Fae (as well as other, stranger beings) scurrying all over the place. It was evening in the palace, so there were not usually this many people about.

"Trinity, if you will take Evelyn to your quarters…" Vorian began, but was cut off by the small girl glaring at him.

"No," she said softly, "My fiancé is missing, the kingdom is in an uproar, and we have a note from the kidnapper that no one can read. You did not get me up at two o'clock for me to waste time changing clothes. Didymus!" She strode off in the direction of the small fox, who had noticed their arrival and was hurrying over.

Evelyn sighed when she noticed the funny glances they were attracting with their jeans and t-shirts, but followed her friend.

"My lady!" Didymus squeaked when he reached Trinity. He too was thrown by the human world garb, but he shook it off. "You are here!"

"Yeah," Trinity said. "I am. Where's this note? Who's in charge here? What the crap is going on?" Normally she wouldn't have fallen back on her human slang, but she was tired and not in the mood to speak understandably. Didymus looked helplessly at Evelyn.

"Who is on the throne now?" Evelyn said patiently. "She does not want the Underground to destroy itself all over again."

"Ah," the little fox said, "My Lady Cristain is here, acting as stewardess of the throne. She cannot make any decrees or pass any laws, but she can handle everyday affairs until our king returns, and the weather will hold steady."

Trinity breathed a sigh of relief. Evelyn looked confused, so the small girl explained. "Cristain is Jareth's sister. She recently married some kind of Lord of somewhere, I forget, but since she's a blood relative of the king she can sit on the throne and handle everyday affairs without anything bad happening."

"Ah."

Vorian came up behind them then. "Sir Didymus," he said quietly, "Where is the note? I would like to see if I could read it."

"I would too," Evelyn said.

"Very well," the fox said, "Follow me."

They went to the palace library, where there were fewer Fae running about. Didymus explained that they had had several professors come in to try to decipher the strange writing, but it was in such an old style that no one knew how to read it anymore. The note was sitting on a wooden table, and the girls, Vorian, and Didymus gathered around it with a few other wizened-looking Fae men.

The letters, written in scarlet, seemed to burn from the paper in the light of the setting sun and several torches in the room.

"Oh dear," Vorian said softly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"It was written by a vampire," he explained.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. Trinity raised an eyebrow.

"How can you tell?" one of the Fae men asked softly.

"That's why the writing is so old," Vorian explained, "Only one being could have lived long enough to still write in the old style. Also, I believe…" he picked up the letter and held it to his nose, smelling it. "Yes. It's written in…" he trailed off, glancing at the young women.

Evelyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What?" Trinity demanded.

Vorian sighed, and set the letter back on the table.

"It's written," he whispered, "In blood."

XxXxX

Trinity swayed on her feet. "Blood…?" she squeaked.

Evelyn rushed to put a chair under her friend. The small girl sat down in it, hard.

"Yes…" Vorian mused. Then, he noticed that his king's fiancé had swooned. "Is she alright?" he asked, concern furrowing his brow.

The green-eyed woman sighed, nodding. "She doesn't do well with the sight of blood." Not to mention her fiancé has just been kidnapped and she was woken up at two o'clock in the morning to hear this news, Evelyn chose not to add.

"Perhaps we should move her…?"

The smaller woman shook herself, and attempted to glare at the Fae man who'd spoken. It didn't really work, considering she was pale and (in Evelyn's opinion) a little green. The man who'd spoken was a physician in the palace.

"No…" she said weakly, "I wanna stay. Just don't let me…see it…"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. That was Trinity, always stubborn.

"Fine. But no more fainting," she said cheerfully, then turned back to the parchment. "So, what is it written in? Some really complicated calligraphy?"

"Only vampires can write like that," Vorian nodded. "It's a very difficult penmanship to read."

"Well, that looks like a T," Evelyn pointed.

"No," Vorian said, shaking his head. "That's a J."

The professors in the room exchanged glances and then watched, with no little amusement, as the Fae lord and the human woman attempted to piece together the mysterious writing.

"Why would he form a word that starts with J?" Evelyn frowned, extremely tired.

"For Jareth, perhaps?" Vorian offered.

"Oh. Okay, so the word's Jareth. How about that one?" Evelyn asked, pointing to a curvy drawing that didn't look like any type of letter.

"That's an L. That's just wonderful," Vorian sighed. "Leont. King of the pirates."

"Are you sure? I mean, why would pirates want to capture a Goblin King?"

"Pirates," Trinity said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Won't they do anything for some extra money?"

"They would. That's what that five million cestas is for," Vorian said easily.

"Well, that letter there is definitely an S," Evelyn pointed.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is!"

"Evelyn, really now. I've seen plenty of this type of writing."

"And I've _written_ this type of writing!"

"Just relax," Vorian said calmly, seeing that she was fast losing her patience.

"I can't! This has everything to do with Trinity's fiancé, and I can't just relax! Especially not if there are pirates and vampires involved!" Evelyn hissed.

"Getting angry over it isn't going to help."

"Vorian! Just stop it!"

"Ev. Take a deep breath and relax," Trinity said, trying to help Vorian. "Getting angry isn't going to do anything except waste time."

"Do we have an extra piece of paper?" Vorian asked, turning to one of the professors.

"Aye, we do," one of the men nodded, and handed him a paper and a quill.

"Evelyn, let's try and piece this together," Vorian said, drawing a chair and gesturing for her to sit down. "This is going to take awhile."

XxXxX

It took four hours and fifteen minutes for Vorian and Evelyn to translate the fancy handwriting into something understandable. Vorian read the letter to everyone, and its words chilled all of its listeners to the bone.

_"To whom it may concern:_

_Do not fear. King Jareth of the Underground is not, as of yet, in harm's way. He is, at this very moment, being held captive in Point de Rouck. I have no desire to kill him, and only wish for five million cestas in exchange for his life. There is no need to panic. I am graciously giving you one full month to come and give me my pay for the Goblin King. Until then, he shall be treated in a reasonable fashion, although he will have very little contact with any of you. For his sake, come quickly, for I do not wish to keep company with him for much longer than the allotted month. I hold you in the greatest of sympathy._

_Respectfully,_

_Leont Parifa_

_King of the Pirates"_


	7. Chapter 7

7

There was silence in the room. All the Fae men looked at each other wonderingly, as if they had known something like this was going to happen, they were just surprised now that it had happened. Trinity and Evelyn both had very confused looks on their faces, although the smaller woman's confusion was mixed with fear and near-hysteria. Evelyn was trying to best to comfort her friend. Vorian observed, nervously, how everyone had taken the message.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Well, then. I guess we need to plan a trip to Point de Rouck."

"I'm going," Trinity said immediately.

"Me too," Evelyn said, right behind her friend.

"I will, as well," Vorian said quickly.

The Fae physician sniffed. "Now see here–" he began.

"We need to take a regiment of soldiers," the man Trinity recognized as the captain of the guard spoke up, "There's no telling what these pirates will do. They may not have Jareth even waiting on us!"

"If we take a regiment of soldiers then they definitely won't give him back!" Trinity snapped. Everyone turned to look at her. "Think about it. We need a show of good faith; that we trust in this Leont's word. Just a few of us should go, and not like the 'king's finest soldiers' or whatever." She said this looking pointedly at the captain. "That will have the same effect. We need a show of good faith."

The Fae (except for Vorian) looked at the black-haired woman in wonder. They were trying to figure out where she had learned this sort of strategy. Evelyn and Vorian knew that it came mostly from watching a lot of action-adventure type movies at home.

"Why should you three be the ones to go?" the physician asked.

"Why not?" Evelyn said quietly, interrupting her friend (who'd been about to make a smart retort). "Trinity is linked closest to Jareth out of everyone in the kingdom. She can tell us whether or not he gets into trouble. Vorian is Jareth's best friend. What better duty to his friend than protecting his best friend's fiancé while he's gone? And that is my duty to Trinity; helping my friend rescue her fiancé."

"Very well," the captain finally sighed. "I will prepare a ship for you. If all goes well, you should be ready to leave in two days."

"Thank you," Trinity said earnestly. She did like and trust the captain, if she thought he was a little priggish sometimes. When she rose to leave the table, the men all rose from their seats as well, as if that was their cue to be dismissed. Evelyn followed Trinity out.

"What now?" she asked her younger friend.

"We wait," Trinity sighed. "And get some sleep. It's about midnight here, and we were up at two in our world."

"Good idea. Don't you have a room around here somewhere?"

"Yep," the smaller girl sighed again. "Jareth had it made up for me. Of course, you know how much gossip _that_ started, so he gave me a room that's not anywhere _near_ his quarters, and all the doors have locks that won't open without the conscious approval of the occupant. I've never stayed overnight here, mainly I just use the closet."

Evelyn nodded. "Because you need to wear Underground clothing here."

"Yep. I mean, you saw the looks people gave us earlier."

"You didn't seem to care."

"I don't. But Jareth does. His people have a lot different ideas about what's decent and indecent than we do."

By that, they had reached an elaborately carved door that Trinity opened by pushing on a carved swirl in the wood. Evelyn's mouth fell open when she saw the apartment, but she soon closed it.

The apartment was large and very grand. The walls were pale blue, and matched the spreads on the bed. The curtains on the four-poster were a darker blue that matched the rug on the hardwood floor. There were two doors leading out of the room. A large tapestry dominated one wall, featuring a graceful unicorn. The fireplace opposite the bed was large enough to stand in.

When Evelyn turned to Trinity, the black-haired girl grimaced.

"It's awful, I know," she said, leading the way inside. "But I didn't want them to go to the trouble of refurnishing the thing just for me to use the closet. I think it used to belong to one of Jareth's sisters or something."

Evelyn walked inside slowly, noting that there was wood in the fireplace, but no fire. It was summer in the Underground, so there was no need. Trinity walked over to the enormous bed and starting pulling all the purely decorative covers and pillows off, leaving it with a sheet, four pillows, and a slightly heavier blanket on top.

"I don't know why they go to all this trouble," she muttered, "I never use it." When she was done, she turned to Evelyn. "Well, this is it. The smaller door is the closet, and the larger one is the bathroom. I _did_ have that one refurnished. Do you want to change into pajamas?"

The older woman was studying her younger friend as she fussed. There was something under all the bustle of being comfortable that the younger woman was trying to hide.

"Sure," Evelyn said.

So Trinity led the way into the walk-in closet. She didn't stay long, just enough to grab a shift and hand it to Evelyn. "Here you go. There's a spell on it that makes it fit whoever wears it," she said, "I'll change in here."

When both of them were ready for bed, they both climbed into the immense four-poster. The room, which was magically lit, dimmed slowly into absolute darkness. Moonlight streamed in through a window above them. The bed was comfortable and both girls were tired, so it was easy for Evelyn to start to fall straight to sleep.

Right before she drifted into unconsciousness, however, a noise woke her. The lump under the covers that was Trinity was shaking with muffled sobs. Silently, Evelyn reached over and put her hand on Trinity's shoulder, causing the younger woman to stiffen, and turn over.

"Sorry to wake you," she whispered, sniffing.

"No, it's fine," Evelyn said. "Are you alright?"

Trinity snorted. "Never been better," she said harshly. Then she laughed nervously, her voice cracking on the sound. "Everything just hit me at once, I guess. I'll be fine…"

"We'll get him back," the green-eyed woman said softly, "Don't you worry."

"Yeah…" Trinity took a deep breath, "I hope so."

"We _will_," Evelyn said firmly, squeezing her friend's shoulder encouragingly.

They both fell silent then, but Evelyn wouldn't allow herself to sleep until she heard Trinity taking the slow, deep breaths of a peaceful sleep.

XxXxX

They awoke the next morning to sunlight coming in the window above the bed, and a knock at the door. Evelyn sat up, slightly alarmed.

"Come in…" Trinity called drowsily, without even sitting up in the bed.

A young Fae woman entered. "Miss Trinity, the Lady Cristain is asking that you see her soon. Also, the man named Vorian wishes that you and Miss Evelyn meet him this afternoon in the great hall to take you to the docks. Breakfast is served in the great hall. Is there anything you need from me this morning?"

"Nope," Trinity sighed, still face-first in a pillow, "That's fine, thank you."

"When should I tell Lady Cristain you will meet her? And Lord Vorian that you will meet him?"

"What time is it now?"

"Eight o'clock, ma'am."

"Then eleven o'clock for Cristain, and two o'clock for Vorian."

The Fae woman bowed and left the room. Trinity rolled over to face Evelyn.

"This is their version of email," the smaller woman said, "Except this version not only says 'You've got mail', this version reads it to you first thing in the morning whether you'd like it to or not. This version is also very repetitive. Jareth _always_ makes sure breakfast is served in the great hall. I was going to make plans to see Cristain _anyway_. I _never_ need a walking, talking headache to do anything for me."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but chuckled. "She's just trying to be helpful."

The younger woman sighed. "Yeah, I know. No one in this place realizes that I have low blood sugar issues, and so I'm a real bear until I get food." Finally, she pushed herself up on her elbows and swung her feet out of the bed.

"I guess I'd better get some clothes for us," she sighed. "Goodbye, comfortable pants."

The green-eyed woman raised an eyebrow, and followed Trinity into the walk-in closet.

"Alright," Trinity said, "While we're here we can't wear pants unless we are to ride. So, we wear a short-sleeve shirt – unless you _want _to wear a long-sleeve poet shirt, which I don't recommend in summer – under a sleeveless dress, with a belt. If the dress is knee-length, one wears long pants under it. For an ankle-length dress you're not required to, and most women don't cuz it gets hot in summer. Or, we can wear said short-sleeve shirt with a knee-length skirt and pants, or an ankle-length skirt. Without the jumper, though, we are required to wear a leather corset thingy on top of the short-sleeve shirt."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Some kind of decency something." Trinity began browsing her shelves, pulling out her outfit.

Evelyn noticed something. "Trin…aren't these peasant clothes?"

The smaller girl snorted. "Of course. You do not _even_ want to know what the noble ladies have to wear."

Her friend laughed, and even Trinity grinned.

Evelyn chose a dress-and-pants outfit (which were also made so that they fit whoever wore them), while Trinity when with the knee-length skirt, pants, and shirt-with-corset. Both shirts were off-white, while the rest of the outfits were nondescript blues and greens. The smaller woman produced two pairs of black, leather boots from the nether reaches of the closet, and they were ready for breakfast.

The great hall now had two long tables set up so that one could get a meal buffet-style. Trinity grabbed a roll and kept going, headed out the palace door. Evelyn wrapped a roll and two apples in a napkin, knowing her friend would want the fruit later.

As the sugar from her roll hit her bloodstream, Trinity's mood visibly lifted. She walked briskly around the outside of the palace, Evelyn following.

"I want to show you the barns," Trinity told her friend excitedly, "They are amazing."

"I'll bet," Evelyn said, smiling. "You ride when you're here, right?"

"All the time," the black-haired woman said, and laughed. "Not just horses though. There are _unicorns_ here sometimes, can you believe it? And the occasional winged horse drops in, of course, sometimes with bat wings and sometimes with feathers."

"Different breeds?"

"I guess so."

Trinity shrugged. "Haven't seen any of those aquatic horses you told me you and Vorian rode to meet me and Jareth, though. I guess they only come to the water-folk."

Evelyn cocked her head, a little confused. "They would come to you?"

Trinity blinked. "Of course. They don't _keep_ the unicorns and winged horses and gryphons and hippogriffs. Those wander in and out as they please. Only non-magical horses are actually _kept_ in the stall."

Evelyn stared straight ahead. Gryphons? _Hippogriffs_? This place was even more magical than she'd thought. "Can you ride the…others?"

"Only if they let you. You have to be very polite to the magical ones, because their intelligence is way beyond a normal creature's. They're sentient!"

"Wow."

"I know, for real."

The girls reached the barns and Trinity gave a quick tour to Evelyn. There were no magical beings in the stable at this moment, so the women asked a groom where they were.

"Haven't seen any since the king disappeared," he said sadly.

Trinity's face fell.

"Hobgoblin is still here, ma'am," the groom said encouragingly. "He perked up yesterday, when you arrived, I assume."

A smile crossed the black-haired girl's face, and she thanked the groom and led Evelyn down the stable aisle. In the stall she headed towards was a scruffy-looking dappled gray horse with a black mane and tail. His head popped up immediately when he heard Trinity approach, and his ears flicked forward.

"Hey, Bob," the small girl said when she reached him. "Who have you been terrorizing lately?"

The horse lifted his lip up, as if to laugh.

Evelyn laughed as well. "I thought Trigger was your one and only true horsy love."

"Yeah, well…" Trinity trailed off, absently stroking the horse's face. "They let me bottle-feed him when he was a baby, and as he grew up, he developed this complex that I am the only one who's allowed to ride him or do any training with him. Ever. That's why they call him Hobgoblin. I mainly call him Bob, because it's not such a mouthful."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "You ride him already? He's pretty young, isn't he?"

"Well…" Trinity sighed. "Not really. Here, he's about…hold on. Foltus?" she addressed the groom they'd spoken to earlier. "How old is Hobgoblin?"

"Thirteen or so…" they heard the voice from the other end of the barn.

Evelyn's eyes went wide.

Trinity just shrugged. "Time runs different here."

XxXxX

After the tour of the barns, the girls returned to the palace to see Jareth's sister. Trinity led them directly to the throne room, and walked right up to the stand-in queen, who was sitting to one side of the throne.

"Cristain," she said, with a curtsy.

"Trinity," the Fae woman (who looked very much like a female and very beautiful version of Jareth) addressed the girl, nodding.

Evelyn swore later that the two grinned at the exact same time, and then Cristain got down and gave Trinity an affectionate hug.

"I am so very sorry I wasn't there last night," the Fae woman said in a light, musical voice. "Didymus told me that the letter was from Leont, but nothing else. What did you all decide to do?"

"Evelyn, Vorian, and I are gonna go get him tomorrow," Trinity answered, closing her eyes.

Cristain smiled at Evelyn, but then turned back to Trinity, putting a hand on the smaller woman's head. "I'm sorry. I'm very worried as well. But I have faith that Leont will keep his word and give Jareth back to us."

They spoke until it was time for lunch, when Trinity and Evelyn had to leave the stand-in queen to her duties.

"Poor girl," Trinity said as they walked towards the dining hall, "She has a lot on her mind."

"Is she older or younger than Jareth?" Evelyn wanted to know.

"Younger. She married a lord from somewhere way before Jareth met Sarah, though. She only came to be on the throne because she was the closest. I feel sorry for her, because the stand-ins are always busier than the regular monarchs. She hasn't gotten a break."

XxXxX

When they reached the dining hall, Trinity spotted Vorian and went to sit with him, Evelyn following. For this meal, food was spread out on the tables so you could just reach out and take it. The three of them sat at the end of one of the long tables, slightly separate from others who were drifting in. Trinity surreptitiously positioned herself so that Vorian was across from Evelyn, and she sat next to her friend.

"So," she said as they sat down, "What did you want to see us about this afternoon?"

Vorian smiled wryly. "I want to show you the vessel we are to sail on to Point de Rouck. She's being prepared for such a trip right now. I thought you two would want a look at her before we left tomorrow."

"Sweet."

The ship, they found out later, was a merchant vessel called the Morning Star. Since the soil was still so damaged from years of rains and a few weeks of earthquakes and erratic weather, the only crop the Underground could export was peaches. The Morning Star carried peaches everywhere in the world. Her captain was named Tesla, and he'd sailed this particular ship for years. As the trio walked up the gangplank, he gave them a cool welcome.

"I hope the ship is to your liking," he said simply, "I volunteered only the best to assist in retrieving out king."

Trinity decided not to mention that the heavy smell of peaches would probably give her seasickness. "It's lovely."

Evelyn nodded agreement. She was still looking at Tesla. He was tall, and had blonde hair. He was dressed well, but there was something about him that she was uncomfortable with. She couldn't place it until she met his eyes.

They were red. He had dark red, almost brown, eyes. She'd never seen any eye color like it.

"We sail at dawn," he said, still looking into Evelyn's eyes.

"Why?" she wondered out loud.

Tesla opened his mouth to answer, but Trinity beat him to it.

"So we can go out with the tide," the girl sighed.

The captain broke Evelyn's gaze, and turned to give Trinity a dignified scowl.

Vorian, who'd noticed everything, narrowed his eyes, and smoothly suggested that the girls return to the palace.

* * *

**a/n:** yes i understand that David Bowie played a character with the name of Tesla in the movie _The Prestige_ (which is awesome by the way). our Tesla and that Tesla are in no way related. just to clarify things


	8. Chapter 8

Meh, sorry i haven't had time to draw pictures for this one. well, i have ONE picture for it, but it's of a character that doesn't come along for a few more chapters...sorry XD NaNoWriMo strikes again!

8

The next day dawned bright and cheerful, and the women were again awakened by the Fae Trinity had dubbed "the walking, talking AOL" with a stream of announcements and the ever-present question of whether there was anything she could do for them. Trinity was tempted to have the girl pack for her, but balked at the thought of someone else choosing her wardrobe. So, after the Fae woman was gone, Trinity and Evelyn packed a few shirts each (both long and short sleeved) and skirts and dresses, all knee length so they could wear pants under them practically.

Evelyn was rummaging around for a spare pair of boots when Trinity tapped her on the shoulder. The older woman turned and was surprised to find the young woman offering her two slender knives.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Pray we don't need them," Trinity sighed, "But they are a necessity. Despite having Vorian around, we _will_ be the only two females on this ship, and we will be traveling out of the Underground, where Jareth's powers are hopelessly weak. Otherwise he would have poofed back already."

Evelyn took the weapons with a shaking hand. They were sheathed in plain black leather, and the hilts matched black and silver.

"One of them goes on your belt," Trinity recited, "The smaller one you hide on your person. Always have one weapon in secret, Jareth says. His people love him, but he says you can never be too careful. He had a smith make them for me a long time ago."

"Are you going to carry any?" Evelyn asked quietly, attaching one knife to her belt.

"Yup." The smaller woman held up another set of knives that were very similar to the ones she'd given Evelyn. The only difference was the silver butterfly design embossed into the leather. "Let's see…do you want a wrist sheath or do you just want to stick yours in your boot? The only thing about the wrist sheath is that you have to wear long sleeves all the time. However, it is by far more comfortable than having a concealed knife in your boot. I don't know how on earth Raiv went so long."

"It doesn't matter…" Evelyn still wasn't sure about carrying knives she had no idea how to use on her person.

Trinity gazed her friend, assessing her reaction to the weaponry. "You know what? We'll go for boots for now. I'll just bring the wrist sheaths and if it gets cooler where we're going we'll switch to wrists."

Evelyn watched as Trinity expertly maneuvered her smaller butterfly knife into the groove in her leg caused by her calf muscle, and shake out her leg to make sure the knife was settled in the boot. "You are going to have to teach me how to use these."

Trinity smiled. "Sure thing."

XxXxX

Within only a few minutes, both young women were following Vorian out to the _Morning Star_. The sun was just beginning to rise, sending yellow and pink rays across the sky.

Captain Tesla was waiting for the new passengers, and he promptly informed them that both women were to have his cabin, and Vorian was to share a cabin with some of the crew. Vorian replied swiftly to this, telling Captain Tesla that he would be quite happy sleeping outside of the girls' cabin, stretched out comfortably in front of their door. He then put the women's baggage in their room (for he had carried all of their luggage, including his own), and placed his small bag in one of the ship's cabins.

"With the way the weather is faring," Tesla informed Trinity and Evelyn once Vorian was below deck. "We should make it just on time to Point de Rouck. If I can do anything to make your stay more comfortable, please inform me. Excuse me, ladies, but it is time to make way to the open ocean."

He walked past them, standing tall and moving with a graceful stride, and then began to call out orders.

"Hoist anchor! Set the sails! Heave to or ten lashes each!"

"This will be exciting!" Evelyn said, her eyes sparkling as she turned to Trinity.

"Sure," Trinity nodded. "Once I get over being seasick, the whole voyage should be a breeze."

"I'll probably get sick too, but just think," Evelyn smiled, moving over to the ship's railing. "We fit right in with 'Pirates of the Caribbean,' except that we aren't with pirates. Did you see Captain Tesla's eyes?" she asked, leaning over the railing a bit. "They were so unique. I've never seen that color before."

"Is this an attempt to get my mind off Jareth?" Trinity grinned, standing next to her friend.

"Not to get your mind off, necessarily, but for you to relax a bit. We're leaving, at this very moment, to go get him. Everything will be fine. Take a little time to enjoy this experience. Who ever thought we'd actually be on this type of ship? Oh, I've always wanted to be on one of these!"

Evelyn's enthusiasm wore off on Trinity, and within minutes, a small trace of her worries had disappeared.

The ship pulled away from the docks and made its way out to sea, Tesla manning the helm professionally. Evelyn watched him with delight, her imagination letting her completely enjoy the experience. She did get a bit seasick, but she considered all to be part of this new adventure, and it made things more bearable for her. Trinity had to sit down on the deck, her back resting against the ship's railings, and close her eyes.

Evelyn kept watching Tesla, entranced by the way he steered the ship and gave his men orders. No one argued with him, and Tesla looked the perfect image of a captain who knew what he was doing.

Tesla felt Evelyn watching him, and he glanced down, his face firm.

"You seem quite interested in the helm, Miss Evelyn."

"I am," Evelyn nodded. "I've written so many pirate stories and stories about ships, but never have I been on one. Is it difficult to man the helm?"

"You write about pirates and ships?" Tesla asked, interested. "I am certain you have done a great deal of research, then. Come up."

"Come up?"

"Perhaps you would like to man the helm yourself for a moment?"

Evelyn squealed with delight but then looked to Trinity.

"Hey, Trin, are you going to be okay?" she asked, putting her hand on Trinity's shoulder.

"Sure," Trinity nodded groggily. "I'll be fine. Go steer the ship. I know you want to."

Evelyn smiled and squeezed her friend's shoulder gently before she made her way, a bit clumsily, towards the quarterdeck. She was a bit sick, but the chance to actually _sail_ a ship was too great of an opportunity to miss! Tesla stepped aside, giving her full access to the helm, and with shaking hands, Evelyn reached out and grabbed hold of the helm.

"Now," Tesla said coolly, "I want you to steer us south, fifty point nine degrees."

"I'm sorry," Evelyn asked, eyes wide.

"Fifty point nine degrees south. That should get us to Point de Rouck in about twenty days."

"I don't know how to tell directions," Evelyn blushed.

"Turn it a bit towards your left," Tesla said easily.

Evelyn nodded, embarrassed, and then attempted to turn the helm to the left. It was far heavier than she expected it would be, and her cheeks began to flame as she struggled with the helm.

"Dear me," Tesla chuckled, his voice low and pleasant. "I hadn't thought it would be so difficult."

"I didn't think it would be either," Evelyn sighed, releasing the helm.

"Watch," Tesla said kindly, reaching out and taking hold of the helm. "Do it like so."

He moved the helm slowly, with great strength coming from his arms. Evelyn could see his forearm muscles, strong and sturdy, tense as he turned the helm.

"It takes a little bit of muscle," Tesla explained. "Try again."

Evelyn nodded and then took the helm again. She followed his example and slowly turned the helm. Her muscles twitched as she worked and then began to shake violently. She felt the helm give way to her and looked to the side to see one of Tesla's arms at her side, moving the helm with her. She took in a deep breath, realizing that he was standing directly behind her, one arm on either side, helping her steer.

"Well," she said with a nervous smile and then dropped down low and slipped quickly out of his hold. "That was an experience. I shall have to try it again sometime. Thank you."

She made her way back to Trinity's side, not daring to look back and see what Tesla thought of that interesting display.

"Phew! That was harder than I thought it would be. How are you doing?" she asked, sitting down next to Trinity.

"A little better," Trinity smiled weakly, eyes still closed.

"Ladies," Vorian said, stepping onto the deck. He immediately noticed Evelyn's flushed cheeks and frowned slightly. "I have someone that might be able to help you with your seasickness."

Trinity opened her eyes with a groan and looked to Vorian's side to see her supposed "rescuer."

"This is Wilburus," Vorian smiled, and Wilburus smiled.

He was about twelve years old and had flaming red hair and adorable freckles. He had the quaintest pointed ears that made him all the more adorable. He stood several inches shorter than Vorian, but when Evelyn stood up, Trinity saw that Wilburus was about her friend's height.

"I've brought you a stunning concoction, m'lady," Wilburus said with a bow, holding a mug out to Trinity. "It is proven to ease any seasickness."

"Thank you," Trinity smiled, taking the mug from him. "What is it?"

"Juice from the sweetest peaches with a mix of pecans and sugar. It is entirely heavenly. I made it," Wilburus said proudly. "The cap'n doesn't care for it much, but I think it is the greatest drink ever!"

Trinity started when the young man plopped down on the floor next to her.

"Please, try some," Wilburus encouraged, and Trinity smelled the drink.

It didn't smell heavenly, and it certainly didn't _look_ delightful, but the boy was hovering, waiting for her to drink, and Trinity certainly didn't want to hurt his feelings. Quickly, not giving herself time for second thoughts, Trinity brought the mug to her mouth and took a sip.

It _was_ good, and her stomach immediately began to feel better. Trinity hastily downed the whole thing, hoping that all the pain would be gone from her stomach in a matter of minutes. She wasn't disappointed. As soon as the entire drink was vanquished, the queasiness left her stomach, and she felt as good as normal.

"See? Isn't it good?" Wilburus grinned, taking the mug from her.

"That was really good, Wilburus! I feel better already! Thank you!" Trinity exclaimed happily.

"You are welcome," Wilburus said proudly.

"Evelyn, do you need some?" Vorian asked, seeing that the woman's cheeks were still flushed.

"No thank you," Evelyn said, shaking her head. "I'll be fine."

"Your cheeks are red."

"I…I was able to sail the ship a bit," Evelyn said softly, her cheeks flushing again.

"And you needed help?" Vorian asked, his countenance darkening.

"A little."

"It's an old sailor trick," Vorian said. "The captain has a way he can make the helm difficult to manage. Let me guess. He offered to help you?"

"Vorian, he was very polite," Evelyn stammered, amazed at Vorian's apparent overprotection. "I don't think he did that."

"Oh, he did," Wilburus said helpfully. "Actually," he puffed up his chest a bit, "he told me to make the helm difficult, so _I_ did it, but he told me to."

"I will have to have a talk with him," Vorian said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Evelyn sighed, taking hold of his arm. "I'm fine, Vorian. I'll just be a little more careful, that's all."

"No," Vorian frowned. "I'm going to talk with him. He shouldn't even be thinking of doing things like that to one of the king's trusted friends."

"He's a sailor," Evelyn persisted. "I'll be fine. Really."

"Your father wouldn't have been fine with him doing that," Vorian said, folding his arms across his chest.

"But my father isn't here. He doesn't even know I'm here. I can handle it."

"You are flushed," Vorian said, his voice getting as close to a growl as it ever would towards Evelyn. "I'm talking to him."

"But…" Evelyn started, but Vorian turned away and moved towards the helm.

"Oh great!" Evelyn sighed, sitting down next to Trinity. "What's gotten into him? I've never seen him that irritated!"

"He likes you," Wilburus said simply and then smiled at Trinity. "So you're the one the king is going to marry? He made a good choice."

Now it was Trinity's turn to blush.

XxXxX

Vorian came to the captain as he passed the helm to the helmsman. Tesla raised a cool eyebrow at him, as if he expected what Vorian was coming to him about. Vorian thought he probably did.

"Captain Tesla," he addressed the captain formally, "I have something pressing that I wish to speak to you about."

"You may speak your mind."

The captain was walking below decks, and Vorian had to follow him to speak.

"It concerns the treatment of the two young ladies aboard your ship," Vorian said hotly. "As captain, you are charged with their safety, and held to your word by your king. You may be sure that if I observe your treatment of either of them as less than honorable…"

"You will inform your king of my disobedience and have me stripped of my duties for always and eternity," Tesla said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure your threat would be quite terrifying…if your king was actually on his throne."

Vorian stopped in his tracks. Tesla turned slightly, and smirked.

"You will remember who is in charge on this ship, _sir_," the captain said mockingly, and swept into a cabin.

The water prince was left standing below deck, glaring after the captain. He took deep breaths to calm himself down before he returned to the women, and turned to go back on deck.

XxXxX

Trinity had opted to stay on deck until her seasickness was gone, and so she and Evelyn were still leaning on the deck rail. Both of them had improved greatly, and Vorian was amused to note that Wilburus was standing in front of them, apparently in the middle of a very detailed explanation of something. The boy jumped when Vorian tapped him on his shoulder.

"Wilburus," he said, smiling, "Don't you have duties to attend to?"

The boy looked at Trinity nervously, and opened his mouth to protest. Then a voice reached them from the galley below decks.

"Where is that boy?! Wilburus, get down here before I take your hide!"

Wilburus gave the women a hurried bow before scampering down to the galley. Trinity giggled slightly, and Vorian and Evelyn looked at her.

"Thanks, Vorian," the black-haired woman said, "Cute kid, but I was a little annoyed at the graphic descriptions of battles with pirates. He, uh, knows how to use his imagination."

"Trinity was turning green again," Evelyn said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

Vorian joined them against the railing, on the other side of Evelyn. "Well, ladies," he said cheerfully, "We have an entire three weeks ahead of us on this rather…charming…ship. Whatever shall we do to occupy ourselves?"

Trinity's face had fallen, and she didn't respond. Evelyn gave Vorian a look that said, "Great job, genius."

The water prince cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Trinity, I think you need to teach me how to use the pointy objects you gave me," Evelyn said brightly, "I don't think they are very useful until I can actually figure out how to use them."

"They are called daggers," Trinity grinned, slapping Evelyn gently on the shoulder. "All right. I'll show you how to use them. Take out your dagger."

Evelyn nodded and pulled her dagger out of its sheath on her side.

"Ooh! I love that sound!" she exclaimed, referring to the metal sliding against the leather sheath.

"A great deal of it has to do with your body position," Trinity explained, drawing her own weapon. "You want it to be held steadily in your right hand, and the rest of your body does most of the work. It takes a lot of flexibility and speed, but you'll get it. Okay. Get your dagger ready."

Evelyn held her dagger the way Trinity told her to, and then she was instructed to move with it, pretending to block advances, lash out, etc… Evelyn wasn't particularly pleased with the idea of "playing" with knives, for she had cut herself before and she wasn't eager to do it again. The knife was lightweight, but she held it very much as though it was going to turn and attack her.

"It's not going to hurt you, Ev," Trinity sighed after fifteen minutes of watching her friend deal with the knife.

"You need to hold it more securely. That will help your confidence," Vorian said, stepping forward and offering to show Evelyn a better way for her to hold it.

He stepped over to her side and then moved his hand to her hand, the one that was wrapped insecurely around the dagger. He took her fingers and gently wrapped every single one of them firmly around the hilt.

"Now hold it tightly," he said gently. "Let the full force of your fingers cling to that hilt."

"I don't like knives," Evelyn said uncertainly. "I've cut myself with one before, and I don't want to do it again."

"You'll be all right," Vorian said reassuringly. "Now I want you to move towards me with it, like you're going to attack. Come on."

He stepped away from her and began to move, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Let's go, Evelyn."

"I'm not ready to attack someone! What if I hurt you? Maybe I should do this with Trinity, and just go a whole lot slower," Evelyn said uncomfortably.

"You know fully well you wouldn't ever want to even try and attack me," Trinity grinned. "But I do need some practice too."

"Then both of you come at me," Vorian said easily. "I think I'd be all right with both of you."

"Are you sure?" Trinity asked. "You don't have a dagger."

"I'll just borrow a sword," Vorian said, reaching down and grabbing a sword that was leaning against one of the railings. "Don't fear for me, ladies. Both of you need to learn how to do this, in case there should be some emergency. And don't attack me lightly either. I'm a vicious pirate captain, and I have to be stopped."

Evelyn stopped moving and watched, biting her lip ferociously, as Trinity quickened her pace and moved quickly towards Vorian.

"These are knives we're playing with!" Evelyn exclaimed nervously. "Don't kill each other! And I mean that seriously!"

Trinity grinned as she swung at Vorian, who promptly flipped backwards and landed on the stairs to the helm.

"Now that's just not fair!" Trinity exclaimed. "I can't do that!"

"And pirates fight fairly?"

"Can't you fight without daggers?" Evelyn shouted to them, closing her eyes as Trinity stepped towards Vorian again and lashed out at him.

"How can you learn to use daggers if you don't fight with them?" Vorian asked, easily blocking Trinity's dagger with his sword.

Evelyn frowned and gazed at her knife. She then shook her head and proceeded to join Trinity in the fight.

Vorian jumped onto one of the railings and began to run across it, completely at ease as Trinity and Evelyn chased after him. Trinity jumped onto the railing after him, but Evelyn, always thinking practically, refused to jump onto the railing. Why jump onto the railing when one could stay on the deck? Plus, they were way above the water and if someone got knocked over, it would hurt.

Trinity began to lose her balance, and she jumped off the railing and onto the decking, hitting someone hard in the back as she did so.

"Oops! Sorry!" she exclaimed, turning around to apologize to the man she had hit.

"Oh, that's alright lass," the man said, turning to face her.

To Trinity's absolute horror, the man's eye fell out. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and jumped back.

"Ah! Vorian! Vorian!"

"Sorry about that," the sailor said with a smile, bending down to pick up the wooden eye. "That always happens. It's most annoying. Especially when it splinters. It itches something terrible."

"Good grief! Trinity!" Evelyn shouted, running to her friend and catching her as she swooned. "It's only a fake eye!"

"Pintel, keep that thing where it belongs," Captain Tesla demanded from the deck.

"My apologies," Pintel nodded and then promptly put his eye back in its proper place.

"Are you all right?" Vorian asked, coming to a stand next to Trinity.

"I'll be fine," she grumbled, pushing away from Evelyn. "Let's keep going."

Vorian nodded and then jumped back onto the railing. He and Trinity began to fight again, and Evelyn watched, letting out a slight sigh as she did so.

"I just know there's some other way to do this," she said, and then glanced to her side.

There it was. There was a sail rope hanging just a few yards away from where she stood. Evelyn put her dagger back in its place and then grabbed hold of the rope.

"If Jack Sparrow could do this, than so can I," she said with a grin.

She climbed onto one of the railings and then pushed off, moving rapidly towards Vorian. The rope spun, Evelyn spinning along with it. And she hollered, just like Jack, her legs flailing about as she moved. She moved towards Vorian, hoping that she could turn around him and then knock him onto the ship. Unfortunately, this plan failed, and she passed Vorian kicking him off the railing in the process. The rope swung back towards the ship, giving Evelyn the opportunity to watch Vorian fall into the water with a terrific splash.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, jumping off the rope onto the deck. "Vorian! I didn't mean to knock him off!"

"Good move!" Trinity giggled, hopping off the railing.

Evelyn ran full speed to the railing and then looked over. Vorian was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my goodness!" Evelyn gasped again and then climbed onto the railing. "I can't see him anywhere! Oh my goodness! I'm going in! Throw me a line when I get down there!"

Fear had covered all logic, which was why Evelyn very promptly forgot that Vorian was a prince of the water. She jumped off the railing and dove into the ocean. It was cold, when she became submerged, but she pushed aside all complaints and struggled with the tide, trying desperately to find Vorian.

"Vorian!" she cried out, looking through the waves and seeing nothing. "Oh God!" she pleaded, gazing up at the clear sky. "Help me find him! Vorian!"

She dove under the water, still searching and finding nothing.

"Trinity!" she panicked, coming back up for air. "Trinity, I can't find him!"

She glanced up, and to her utmost surprise, found Vorian standing on the ship's railing, soaking wet, a sail line in his hand.

"How did you…what did you…how did you get there?" Evelyn sputtered, eyes darkening.

"I swam under the ship and climbed up the other side," he grinned.

"Why you…you…I thought you had been hurt!" Evelyn shouted.

"Would that have bothered you?" Vorian asked, suddenly serious again.

Evelyn closed her mouth and moved her lower face beneath the water, hiding her flaming cheeks.

Vorian smiled slightly and then, rope in hand, jumped off the railing and swung towards the water.


	9. Chapter 9

well, as i'm sure you have noticed or will notice there are several pirates appearing that come from other stories/movies/books/whatev SO major kudos to those who can identify them! lol on with the adventure!

9

Wilburus reappeared at about the time Vorian got Evelyn out of the water. The cook, his overseer, had let him run off after finishing the worst of his duties.

The water prince was using his minimal power to dry himself and Evelyn at a much quicker rate than normal, and Trinity seemed to be over her seasickness. The smaller woman was playing with the small blade that went in the sheath at her belt.

"Do you duel?" Wilburus asked hopefully when he reached the group.

Trinity looked at him, surprised. She hadn't realized he was there.

"Uh…no. Vorian, Evelyn, and I were just sparring to get into shape. We want to get better."

"_You_ want to get better," Evelyn mumbled. She was trying to get over the extremely strange sensation of drying by magic.

"Oh," Wilburus's countenance fell dramatically.

Trinity raised her eyebrows, and glanced at Vorian. He was studying the cabin boy with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Would you like to spar as well, Wilburus?"

The red-haired boy's face lit up so much that the women couldn't help but be enthusiastic for him.

"Really? I can spar with you?"

"Sure," Trinity said kindly. "How are we going to split this up?"

Vorian considered for a moment, his hand resting on Evelyn's shoulder. Since his magic was so weak from being out of the Underground, he had to actually touch her to be able to dry her. She was dry now, but neither of them seemed to notice that small contact. Trinity noted it with amusement, but didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you what," the water prince said finally, moving forward. "Wilburus, I'll spar with you for a moment or two, to see your skills. Trinity, if you will continue in your instruction of Evelyn…"

"I think I'm good for now," the older woman said, blushing.

"Very well," the water prince said, smiling slightly. "I'll let you two return to your room. Wilburus?"

The boy looked slightly disappointed for some reason, but he got into a battle stance and faced Vorian.

"Aww man," Trinity complained, grinning, "And I was looking forward to beating the tar out of you, Vorian."

The water prince laughed. "I'm sure you would have," he said with good-natured sarcasm.

"Totally."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, and jumped when Wilburus lunged at Vorian, brandishing his small blade. The man had to be quick on his feet to defend himself.

The girls made their way to the captain's cabin (which they would share for the voyage), leaving the two males to themselves.

Wilburus was still a little clumsy, and growing into himself, which Vorian could use to his advantage. However, the red-haired boy was swift, and was quick to defend himself. Vorian did most of the offense, but Wilburus was skilled, and defended himself beautifully. The spar finally ended when the water prince feinted at the boy, and twisted so that his blade rested at Wilburus's throat, and held his right hand so that the boy was incapacitated.

"You're dead, Will," Vorian said triumphantly.

However, Wilburus was not through. Expertly, he shifted his blade from his right hand to his left, and twisted so that he poked Vorian in the stomach.

"I'm not alone," he said, smirking.

Vorian rolled his eyes. "You can't attack me if you're already dead."

"Just did."

They both laughed, and Vorian clapped Wilburus on the back. "You're a good fighter, and spirited. Watch your footwork though. Keep a little steadier, and don't rock back on one foot. Keep your feet square, and you should be able to balance a little better."

"Yes, sir."

"Wilburus!" the cook's voice came from the galley again. "Come here, boy!"

"Coming, Sanji, sir!" they subject called. Then he turned back to Vorian. "Thanks again for letting me spar with you, sir! And thank you for the advice!" Then he scurried back to the galley.

Vorian shook his head, smiling. "Cute kid," he said to himself.

XxXxX

Evelyn and Trinity had been in their cabin for a grand total of thirty seconds when there was a quiet rap at the door.

"Yeah?" Trinity called. Subconsciously, she used the tone of voice she used to address the walking, talking AOL, Evelyn noticed with amusement.

Tesla opened the door slowly. "I hope I'm not disturbing you ladies, but I have a few spare moments and I should like to give you a tour of this humble craft."

"Sure," Trinity said brightly.

"Alright!" Evelyn said, and hurried with Trinity to the door of the cabin. The older woman was excited about being on a real ship, just like all of her pirate stories. Trinity knew she would never remember where everything was, even if she did have a tour, but she decided to go along anyways.

The first place the captain took them was the galley, since it was close to the main deck. The cook was tall, slim, blonde, and looked to be in his mid- to late twenties. He wore a surprisingly neat and trim black suit that spoke of nothing but business. And showed him off.

"My ladies," he said warmly, taking Trinity's right hand and kissing it, "It is a pleasure having you in my humble galley. Please excuse its appearance, I sent the kitchen boy out a minute ago." He had a surprisingly Chicago-esque accent that made Evelyn furrow her brows in confusion.

Trinity had turned bright red, and couldn't say anything, so Evelyn was the one to respond. "Thank you," she said, raising her eyebrows and smiling slightly.

"Sanji," Tesla said in a low voice. "May I introduce the Miss Evelyn and Lady Trinity. Trinity is the king's fiancé, and is coming on our voyage to retrieve the king."

The cook dropped Trinity's hand, and turned to bow to Evelyn. "My pleasure," he said, just as warmly.

It was Evelyn's turn to change skin tones, and she heard Tesla almost growl behind her. The girls were ushered out of the galley with Wilburus's return, as the room grew crowded with four people in it. The cook was almost immediately distracted with ordering Wilburus around, mainly to clean up the galley with extra care.

Tesla showed the women all that there was to see of the ship, including the storage area, cabins, dining area, and battle rooms. The cannons in the lower deck, which required six men to man each one, especially captivated Evelyn.

Tesla led the women back onto the deck, being entirely gallant the whole way. He was graceful and poised, elegant and refined. He knew to let women proceed before him, and treated them with the utmost care, as though they were both queens already.

"Seeing as this is going to be quite the long voyage," Tesla explained as they stepped into the sunshine on deck. "I should like very much to teach you to properly swordplay and use a bow and arrows. In this world, there are many creatures that you must fear. Some are in the sea, some on land, and other…" he waved gracefully with his hand, "in the air. Archery would do you a great deal of good to learn, considering your king, Miss Trinity, was captured by a dragon."

"And arrows will work against dragons?" Trinity asked, taking his offered hand as she moved onto the deck.

"Occasionally, if one is a good shot," Tesla nodded. "You have seen the area behind the helm, and have been to the fore and aft parts of the ship. Would you care to go up into the crow's nest?"

"I wouldn't," Trinity said, shaking her head. "I'm not too fond of heights."

"I don't like heights either, but I would love to go up," Evelyn said, eyes shining. "I want to see all I can of this ship."

"Very well. Come with me then, Miss Evelyn," Tesla said with a bow.

Evelyn and Tesla moved towards a great rope ladder that led to the top of the foretopmast, where the crow's nest was located. Tesla gestured for Evelyn to go first, and she began to climb up the ladder, not looking down as she made her ascent.

"There is a beautiful breeze up here," Evelyn commented as they reached the top a few minutes later.

"Indeed, there is. I don't frequently come up here," Tesla said, waiting until she was in the crow's nest before he climbed up after. "But the view is exquisite."

Evelyn smiled at him and then turned to look out before. The view was indeed captivating. Stretching out for miles, as far as the eye could see, was nothing but ocean and sky. The sea was beautiful, made of different shades of blue and green.

"And to think," Evelyn whispered, closing her eyes as a waft of fresh air rustled through her long hair, "Vorian is the king of all this."

"Is he now?" Tesla asked, and Evelyn opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Yes," she nodded, a puzzled expression on her face. "He has great power. I have yet to see most of it. He has sacrificed a lot, too much, actually, for me."

"He must truly love you," Tesla said easily.

"Perhaps," Evelyn said, turning her head away and putting all of her attention back on the scenery.

"Would you care, perhaps, to come up here in the night, when the stars are all littering the sky?" Tesla asked. "It is quite beautiful at such a time."

Evelyn glanced over at him again, to see that he was standing closely to her, his eyes, burning like ember pieces of charcoal, into hers. He had that look in his eyes that she had seen so often in Vorian's…that look that was begging her to trust him. There was something else, though, something hidden behind the man's scarlet orbs, and while Evelyn couldn't understand that look, it made her uncomfortable.

"I appreciate the offer," she said, moving towards the ladder and beginning to climb down. "But I'm afraid I cannot."

"Your loyalties lie greatly with Lord Vorian," Tesla commented as he followed her down.

"I didn't say that," Evelyn nearly snapped, suddenly feeling defensive. "I said nothing of the sort, but it would be inappropriate for me to…to leave Trinity alone, seeing as she's the king's fiancé."

Evelyn was in a surly mood up until dinnertime. The great meal was served in the ship's exquisite dining room. There was a large wooden table, originally meant for eight, and Wilburus quickly found Trinity and ushered her to it. He seated her and then waited patiently behind her, waiting for the rest of the dining group to arrive.

Evelyn sighed when she heard a knock on her cabin door, and she opened it to see Tesla standing before her, dressed in a scarlet waistcoat.

"My lady," he said with an extravagant bow. "Will you escort me to dinner?"

He offered his arm, and Evelyn considered taking it. She looked over Tesla's shoulder and saw Vorian coming towards her, and he looked…absolutely gorgeous. His dark hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, a few loose strands of brunette and gold lying loose against his face. He wasn't dressed in any sort of waistcoat, but his simple poet shirt and black breeches. There was a look in his acute eyes, though, a look of deep pain as he looked from Tesla to Evelyn.

"I believe, Captain Tesla," Evelyn said softly, stepping past his offered arm. "That I have someone else to escort me. I thank you sincerely for the offer."

She stepped gracefully towards Vorian and then smiled at him.

When his eyes met her own, she was amazed. There was such deepness and such wonderful gratitude reflecting from his blue and green eyes.

"Lord Vorian," Evelyn whispered. "Would you care to escort me to dinner?"

Vorian bowed low, very nearly prostrating himself before her, and then stood up straight, gallantly, again.

"May I have this honor?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Evelyn smiled, and with a slight nod of her head, she wrapped her arm through his. She couldn't speak when, seconds later, he interlaced the fingers of his right hand through the fingers of her left hand. He raised her hand slightly, and, like a true king, bent low and kissed her hand, letting his lips linger for a little over a second against her skin. He then straightened up and led her towards the dining area.

Tesla, who was standing alone, scowled.

Trinity smiled slightly when she saw Vorian leading Evelyn into the dining room. The older woman was gazing up at Vorian's face steadfastly, transfixed. Trinity quickly noted how Vorian's fingers were interlaced through Evelyn's, and her smile broadened.

Vorian seated Evelyn and then took a chair next to her.

Tesla entered the room and sat at the head of the table, dark eyes glaring at Vorian momentarily before he set his attention on the matter at hand.

"To King Jareth, the Goblin King," he said, raising his glass in a toast.

Everyone toasted with him, and then the meal began. Vorian focused entirely on Evelyn, ready to assist her with whatever she might have needed. He engaged in the conversation at the table, which revolved around fighting and the route to Point de Rouck. He was even able to give Tesla some alternate currents that would lead them through a safer path to the cove.

Tesla accepted Vorian's advice with grace, but all could see there was some deep thought going on behind the captain's eyes.

XxXxX

When the meal was finished, Wilburus tried as gallantly as he could to escort Trinity back to her cabin. They stepped onto the deck and then began to walk towards the stairs that led to the captain's cabin. They walked past a trio of pirates, all of them seated on comfortable looking chairs; all of them reading different charts and guffawing over their mugs of rum.

"Who are they?" Trinity asked as she and Wilburus moved up the stairs to the cabin.

"Oh," Wilburus said casually. "Those are the pirates who don't do anything. All they ever do is read charts and eat."

"Then why does Captain Tesla let them stay aboard?"

"They sound pleasant when they sing," Wilburus said with a shrug. "Here we are. I shall leave you now, Miss Trinity. Good night."

He bowed curtly and then left Trinity to herself.

Trinity waited outside for Vorian and Evelyn. They stepped onto the deck, and the look on Vorian's face almost made tears form in Trinity's eyes. He was content, fully and whole-heartedly content. He gazed down at Evelyn with such admiration. She wouldn't look up at him, for fear of blushing, but she was smiling, and she looked happy.

Trinity stepped back into her cabin a bit, giving Vorian and Evelyn a little more privacy. They came to a stop outside of the cabin, and only then did Evelyn have the courage to look up at Vorian.

"Thank you for escorting me," she smiled. "I appreciated it, Vorian."

"I would escort you anywhere, even into death's open embrace, if need be," Vorian said gently. "Evelyn, do you not realize what you mean to me? What you have done to me?"

"We healed each other, Vorian. Please," Evelyn said, putting up her hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "I cannot give you the commitment you are so willing to give me. I'm sorry, Vorian. Truly, you deserve much better."

She turned and then stepped into the cabin, trembling as she closed the door behind her.

Vorian let out a long sigh and then sat down on the deck. He then stretched out his long body and lay down, stretched out across the doorway of the captain's cabin.

She could avoid him, she could try to dismay him, she could prick him with a thousand knives or run him through with a hundred swords, but he would not give up. She belonged with him, and if it took years upon years for her to see it, he would wait.

"Evelyn," Vorian whispered, closing his eyes tiredly. "I will not let you go."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my lovelies! yes! NaNoWriMo is over! I can now publish chapters on time! yay! haha ANYWAYS more of Scarlet Depths...More stolen pirates! I tell you Code Green and I had so much fun getting pirates from everywhere EXCEPT our own imaginations...though tesla is all ours. and leont. bwahahahaha he's fun.

**IMPORTANT: **oh! there will be a PICTURE of Leont going up on my art page! yay! you should know the drill but if you don't here's how it goes: go to ichobanarose. deviantart. com and browse the gallery OR simply head to my profile. there will be a direct link (or address thingy) on it. just enter that into the web browser and BOOM! there is the pirate king.

10

Jareth had thought that when the dragon carried him off, he was done for. What he did not expect was for the large, scarlet creature to carry him to Point de Rouck, the rocky harbor that was the pirate king's headquarters.

He had been held here (as prisoner?) for days now, and he was still wondering at the treatment he'd been given. True, he could not leave the room he'd been assigned to, but it was furnished comfortably with a bed, chair, and desk. The desk even had paper and a quill on it, as if he was expected to document his stay. He did nothing of the sort. He paced instead, wary of his surroundings.

He knew very well that he was being held for ransom, but he wasn't sure why Leont treated him so fairly. Pirates weren't known or their hospitality, now were they? Perhaps it was some new kind of torture, where you butter up the victim before hurting them, to make them fall all the harder.

Who was watching over his kingdom? Someone had to be on the throne or his land would start destroying itself. They had just begun recovering from Raiv's so-called "reign", the last thing his people needed were more natural disasters. He hoped one of his sisters had been close by, as the Underground wouldn't have recognized Trinity as a monarch yet.

He worried about Trinity. What would she do when she knew that he had been captured? Vorian would definitely tell her that her fiancé was missing; he would feel obligated to. But how would she take it? Would she worry about him as much as he worried about her? Would she be scared? He had heard her voice once since he had been captured, telling him that she needed him. Then, a sudden thought made him go cold.

Would she come after him?

No, she couldn't! They should send a group of Fae men after him, not Trinity! He would not tolerate it, and if he was back in his kingdom…

But he wasn't. He was stuck in a cave (even if it was well-furnished) and had no power, not control over anything.

Leont, the pirate king, however, proved to be a good companion. When he wasn't busy ruling his own unruly kingdom (since when did pirates follow orders anyway?) he stayed with Jareth, chatting with him. He was very interested in Jareth's kingdom: how its people fared, what it looked like, how much farmland was there and how many cities. However, despite his pleasantness, Jareth was still wary. For one, Leont was a vampire. That much was recognizable from his pale skin color, brilliant violet eyes, and pointed teeth. Jareth knew that if those teeth even pricked his skin, the venom on them was enough to change him into a vampire within days, if he didn't bleed to death first.

But Leont didn't seem to like the fact that he was a vampire. He wore colors that would have warmed a normal being's skin tone, and wore glasses to downplay his eyes. He kept his dark hair braided neatly to just below his shoulder blades, and it was never in disarray. His clothes, though extravagant, were always neat and clean. However, they couldn't hide the hard muscle underneath.

Leont kept Jareth furnished with interesting books to read to occupy his time, and seemed genuinely sorry that he couldn't let Jareth out of the room he held him in. He was taller than Jareth, and the goblin king hated the patronizing way the pirate king seemed to treat him.

"My dear Jareth," he said one day, "You haven't yet spoken of your fiancé. The report I heard seemed to indicate that you loved her very much, and yet you haven't spoken of her at all."

Truthfully, Jareth was stunned that the man (who was so far away from his own kingdom) knew that he was engaged. However, he did not wish to speak of his love to the one who was holding him prisoner, so he remained silent.

"I understand that you miss her," Leont said kindly. He had a light voice that did not seem to fit a pirate king at all. "I loved a woman once, and I miss her very much to this day."

Jareth wanted to know whether or not the vampire had slain this woman, but he held his bitter tongue. A goblin king was always to be poised, even when held captive. Besides, he could bring on this man's ire by saying the wrong words, and he knew there was no overpowering a vampire.

"Do you wish to speak to her?"

This startled the goblin king out of his cool poise. "How?" he immediately wanted to know. Then he bit his tongue, embarrassed by his own outburst.

Leont smiled at him, his eyes closing with the gesture. "Didn't you see I furnished you with the means? Do you not see the parchment on your desk?"

Jareth glared at his captor. "I did."

"That is your means of communication, my dear fellow," Leont said brightly, "All you need do is write whatever you want to say, and then blow on the words. She will hear them as clearly as if you had spoken them in her ear, although no one else will. I believe you gave her a ring with a similar spell on it."

The goblin king narrowed his eyes. "What did you know about that?" All of his caution was gone with his longing to speak to his beloved.

The pirate king raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Now, now," he said, "The magician never reveals his secrets, now does he?"

Jareth approached the desk carefully, deep in thought. If Leont knew about the ring he had given Trinity, he probably had the means to read whatever Jareth wrote to her. Of course, he may just insist on standing next to him while he wrote.

But the pirate king did not stand next to him, and he took the quill up warily. He had never heard of a spell that worked this way, but these pirates weren't Fae, and so probably had magic different from his own.

He wasn't sure that writing on the paper and blowing on it would actually work, so he kept the message short, and tried to make it something that wouldn't be painful for him to write and her not hear.

_Trinity_, he wrote, _I'm sorry that I cannot be with you right now. But I want you to know that no matter where I am, or where you are, I will always love you. I am eternally yours._

A sigh from behind him made the goblin king jump.

"Ah, love," Leont sighed, "So beautiful, and yet painful. You are brave to even attempt it."

Jareth glowered, but dutifully blew on the paper. The letters he had written immediately disappeared, as he had half-expected them to.

"You may not get a reply right away," Leont warned, "It is midnight here."

"What?"

The vampire smiled kindly. "Your days and nights have been reversing as you have been staying here, my dear Jareth. I suppose that happens when you live in a cave all the time, and I do dearly wish that you could see where you are. It really is quite beautiful here. But I'm afraid if I let you out you would try to scurry off back to your kingdom, and we can't have that, can we?"

Jareth said nothing. At that moment, a servant of Leont's entered the room, carrying a goblet that smelled vile.

"Yer vittles, sir," he addressed Leont roughly.

"Why, thank you," the vampire said, as if he had been surprised with a gift. "That is lovely of you. Jareth, I'm sure you do not wish to see me eat, so I will leave you now. I advise you to try to reach your lady again in a few hours, when she will be more likely to be awake." He gripped Jareth's shoulder in a way that suggested he was trying to be encouraging instead of inflicting pain, and swept out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Jareth covered his nose with his shirtsleeve, gagging. He had been in enough battles to recognize the smell of hot, fresh blood.

XxXxX

The sunlight coming through the windows in the captain's cabin woke Evelyn before it did Trinity, so she was quiet as she moved around, trying not to wake her younger friend. She dressed for the day with a dress over her shirt and trousers, carefully (and reluctantly) attaching her knife to her belt, and sliding the other one into her boot. She took one last look at her sleeping friend, wondering whether or not to leave the smaller woman alone.

Trinity was on her side, curled into a ball around her pillow. Instead of her head resting on it, she held it to her chest, tightly even in sleep. Streaks on her face suggested she had been crying that night, and Evelyn felt a guilty pang for sleeping through her friend's pain. Of course, Trinity had probably wanted to keep quiet so that she _wouldn't_ wake Evelyn anyways.

Evelyn had just made up her mind to stay with Trinity until she awoke when the smaller girl stretched and rolled over, her eyes flickering open. Her brows furrowed when she saw Evelyn.

"Evelyn?" she asked blearily, "Why are we moving?"

Her friend smiled. "We're on a ship, still. It's going to take us to Jareth."

"Oh, yeah," the black-haired woman said, "I knew that."

"Of course."

Trinity disentangled herself from her blankets and pillow, and climbed out of the immense bed the women had slept in. "I had a dream about Jareth last night," she said, slightly wistful.

Evelyn didn't know whether or not it was wise to bring it up. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Well, a dream about his voice. He just spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

The smaller woman furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating. "He was apologizing for not being here. I thought it was silly, apologizing for getting kidnapped. And then he said he loved me."

"Really?" Evelyn said, attempting to lighten the mood, "I wasn't aware of that! When did this happen?"

Trinity giggled sleepily, and reached for her bag to retrieve clothing. "Oh, you know, just one of those things…" The girl's heart was heavy, though, through her façade. Evelyn could see it in her eyes.

"You need food," she told her young friend, "And I know where we can get some. I'm sure _Wilburus_ will be happy to see you this morning."

Trinity stuck her tongue out at her friend while she dressed, and Evelyn laughed. Once Trinity was dressed, they turned towards the door, wary of opening it onto Vorian. He was awake, however, and dressed, and was standing outside waiting on them.

"Good morning, ladies," he said with a bow. "I believe we're in for a bit of activity today."

"Oh?" Trinity yawned, stepping past him onto the deck.

"Captain Tesla informed me that we are going to be stopping at a seaport for some extra supplies. He told me that it would be quite safe for all of us to come ashore with him and the crew. According to his calculations, we'll be arriving at Port DeLanca at evening time."

"Oh good! We've only been on here two days, and already I want to see some solid ground!" Trinity exclaimed cheerfully. "Oh, and I think I may have heard from Jareth."

"You heard from Jareth?" Vorian asked, immediately interested.

"I had a dream, although maybe it wasn't just a dream, last night. He was apologizing for not being here and told me he loved me," Trinity nodded.

"Did you try and reply to him?"

"Yes," Trinity answered. "I used the ring to let him know I'm okay. I'm about to talk to him a bit. Actually, I'm going to go back into the cabin. I'll be out in a minute."

Trinity went back into the cabin, leaving Evelyn and Vorian alone.

"It should be good to go back onto land for a little bit," Evelyn smiled up at Vorian.

"Yes," Vorian said uncertainly.

"What is it? What is troubling you?"

"_Captain _Tesla wants to escort you personally onto the island, I believe."

"Vorian," Evelyn said gently. "I appreciate your concern, honestly I do, but it's okay."

She put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and looked up into his face.

"I don't believe he'd do anything disrespectful or dishonorable. Your concern for me is truly flattering, and I hardly know how to respond to it, but I'll be all right. Please, trust me."

"I trust you," Vorian said, his eyes gazing intensely into hers. "I just don't trust him."

Evelyn laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Always bound to honor and protection, prince of the waters. How I appreciate you."

He didn't reply, and Evelyn studied his eyes carefully, trying to read behind their coolness. She could see the pain, trying so hard to hide, and it troubled her that she was causing him such grief.

"Vorian," she whispered, reaching up and gently pushing a loose strand of hair away from his green eye. "I wish I could give you what it is you want, but I cannot. Don't you understand? You are far too noble for me, far too perfect. You deserve someone who can love you with every ounce of her being. Can't you understand that?"

Her voice choked up, and she started when he caught hold of her wrist and held her hand tightly to him.

"You are perfect," he whispered, causing tears to form in her eyes. "You and only you. We belong together, Evelyn. Don't you see it? For several long minutes of our lives, we were one. There was completeness and wholeness that neither of us had ever had before. You want me to understand. Try to understand me. I wouldn't jump off a cliff without having a valid reason to do so. As for me being perfect," he spoke, moving his face closer to her face so that his eyes bore deeply into her very soul. "I am but a man, my lady."

The door to the captain's cabin opened and Trinity stepped out. Evelyn abruptly moved away from Vorian, and her cheeks became bright red.

"Did you hear from Jareth?" she asked, trying to settle her flustered nerves.

"I did," Trinity nodded, abruptly looking from Vorian to Evelyn and then clearing her throat. "He is alive and well. He finds the vampire king to be most…amusing. He's quite the dandy fellow, according to Jareth."

"Good," Evelyn said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Did the vampire say anything about us running out of time?"

"No," Trinity said and then grinned. "Actually, he sends me his kindest regards and wishes Jareth and myself the best of luck. He asked how you are faring, Vorian."

"You may tell him that I am as well as can be expected," Vorian said quietly, going back to his reserved self. "Promise him that we shall be there soon to assist him."

He turned away from the women and walked back below deck.

"What was all that about?" Trinity asked, turning to Evelyn.

"I think I'm really hurting him," Evelyn said hoarsely, her tears welling over and streaming down her cheeks. "I just don't know what to do."

She bit her lip and then hastily wiped away her tears.

"I'll be all right. Let's go eat."

XxXxX

Night came and with it Port DeLanca. Trinity and Evelyn saw it before the ship made berth, and they were excited by all of the activity that seemed to be occurring across the island. Bright lights glowed to them from the shore, and laughter and music could be heard from a great distance away.

As soon as the ship was berthed, there was a knock on the girls' door, and Trinity opened it to see Wilburus standing before her, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Miss Trinity," he said with a great bow before he stood up straight and tall. "I wish to escort you onto the island."

He offered his right hand while his left hand was held stiffly behind him. Trinity looked over at Evelyn with a grin and then took Wilburus' offered hand.

"I will gladly accept your offer," Trinity smiled at Wilburus and then let him lead her to the deck.

It must be told that Evelyn was confused. She dreaded an invitation from either Tesla or Vorian at the moment. If she accepted Tesla, then she would inflict greater pain on Vorian. If she accepted Vorian, then she would be standing up the captain of an entire ship who had been more than generous to her and Trinity. Oh, if only she could go by herself! Maybe she could just stay on the ship and then there wouldn't be any trouble…

"Excuse me, Miss Evelyn," a cool voice said, pulling Evelyn out of her thinking.

"Good evening, Captain Tesla," Evelyn said, looking up at him with a faint smile.

"I wish to show you the port. Will you join me?"

Evelyn looked at Tesla's offered arm and then she looked up at his face.

"I will," she nodded and then stepped into place next to him without taking his arm.

Tesla noted her declination but chose to overlook it.

Tesla led the way off the _Morning Star_, Evelyn next to him and Trinity and Wilburus following closely behind. Vorian stood behind the small party, in the midst of the crew, who were also going ashore.

"This is the night of King Leont's Celebration," Tesla explained, stepping into a mass of dancing, brightly clothed people. "He has passed a decree that everyone in his province is to celebrate once a week. It makes it difficult for anyone trying to buy or sell wares."

"So these are all pirates?" Evelyn asked, finding herself moving closer to the captain.

"Of course not," Tesla said quickly. "Why would I bring such nobility into a pirate port? This port is open to all sailors. Pirates frequent the place, but there are a great deal of other merchants here as well. Look here."

He led the way to a stand where a merchant was selling gorgeous pearl necklaces.

"This man has been here every time I have," Tesla said, gesturing to the man who sat behind the booth. "He finds these pearls himself and then cleans them to perfection. Such fine pearls you will not find elsewhere. Black pearls," he said coolly, picking up one of the necklaces and holding it close to Evelyn's neck. "Would fit you perfectly. Miss Trinity, the blue pearls would match you exactly."

"And why is that?" Trinity asked, looking at the pearls.

"Because you are to be the queen of a great king, and blue pearls are exotic and difficult to find. They are fit only for a queen."

Tesla continued to lead the way through the celebrating city. As he did so, Wilburus, who stood closely behind him, reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out something. He turned to the side, so Trinity couldn't see what he held, and then opened his hand. Quickly, he counted his coins and then let out a slight sigh. He wouldn't be buying any pearl necklaces tonight.

As the party continued to make its way through the port, Tesla's men dispersing in different directions to buy what was necessary for the voyage, Vorian stayed alert and on edge. There was something dangerous about this place, something not quite right. There had been several men, he had noticed long ago, following Tesla and the women, watching Tesla carefully and brandishing knives. Aside from this group, everyone else, it had seemed, was steering clear of Tesla, as though afraid of him. Perhaps the man was a noted sea captain, but why should that cause everyone to fear him?

"Lord Vorian," Tesla spoke, and Vorian gazed at the man.

"You seem so uptight. Rest assured. This place is quite safe," the captain informed the tense Fae lord.

"It doesn't seem at all safe. I don't like how everyone is staying clear of us," Vorian said uncomfortably.

"Lord Vorian, I have been here multiple times, and I can assure you…"

Vorian flung himself at Tesla, knocking the captain down just as a gun fired, a bullet shooting right through the empty space where Tesla's head had been.

"They're trying to kill us!" Vorian hissed, clambering to his feet and drawing a dagger from his forearm.

"So I see," Tesla said calmly.

"Why? What is happening?" Evelyn asked, grabbing Trinity's hand and pulling her behind the two men.

"Apparently they've discovered that the king's bride-to-be is here," Tesla growled, drawing a pistol from his coat. "Not everyone approves of King Jareth's choice of queen."

"Oh my goodness!" Evelyn gasped, pulling Trinity tightly to her. "We need to get back to the ship!"

"We have you surrounded, Captain Tesla!" a harsh voice spoke, and Trinity and Evelyn peeked around Vorian to see a man approaching them. He was dressed in full pirate garb, with black breeches, a bright red waistcoat, and a huge, feathered hat. One hand was covered by a glove, and the other hand… Well, the other hand was just missing and in its place was a hook.

"Bad form to return here, Captain Tesla," the man crowed. "You left behind you a mighty stench."

"Trying to foil Jareth's wedding plans?" Tesla asked, rolling his eyes. "Really now. I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this to you."

He moved his hand to another coat pocket and pulled out (horror of horrors!) a clock. He held it before the man, and with a scream of absolute terror, the pirate rushed away into the partying crowd without a second look back.

"All too easy," Tesla sighed and put the clock away. "He had a bit of an encounter with a clock and a crocodile once, and it still haunts the poor man."

"I see," Trinity gulped nervously. "And what about the others?"

There was a band of some twenty men moving steadily towards Tesla and his small band.

"I'm afraid these we'll have to deal with civilly," Tesla sighed. "Wilburus, you do have a sword on you, don't you?"

"Aye sir!" Wilburus said defiantly from Trinity's side.

"Prepare to use it."

"Wait!" Vorian said quickly. "Perhaps I can speak to them."

"They don't want to speak," Tesla growled. "They want Miss Trinity dead, and possibly you as well."

"It's not right to fight without first trying to avoid confrontation," Vorian frowned.

"In the world of pirates, it's essential to fight first and ask questions later," Tesla spoke.

As if emphasizing the captain's words, the air was suddenly split with gunfire, and Tesla shouted orders to Wilburus.

"Wilburus! Get the women back to the ship! Lord Vorian and I shall hold these vagabonds off!"

"Aye sir!" Wilburus saluted and then grabbed Trinity's hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait! We can't just leave them!" Trinity gasped as they began to run towards a clearing.

"That's just what we're doing!" Wilburus shouted. "Hold on!"

He led Trinity and Evelyn towards the only opening he could find and then shouted when two men jumped out, swords and firearms drawn.

"What are we going to do?" Evelyn shouted, turning her head to see Vorian and Tesla occupied with holding off their own combatants.

"Captain!" Wilburus shouted as both the men jumped towards Trinity.

"Evelyn! Your dagger!" Trinity cried out, grabbing her dagger out of its hidden place and then blocking one of the men's blows with it.

"Now see here, misses! We don't want to hurt ye!" one of the men shouted, grabbing for Evelyn's arms.

She screamed and tried to dodge his hands, but failed. He grabbed hold of her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"We aren't trying to hurt you!" the man repeated.

"Sure you aren't!" Wilburus shouted, kicking Trinity's attacker away from her.

"Let me go!" Evelyn screamed again as she struggled with her captor.

She screamed and dropped down to the ground when her attacker let out a cry of agony and then slumped to the ground, blood pooling from his chest.

"Don't look!" Wilburus warned Trinity, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the dying man.

Evelyn gazed at the struggling man next to her, and she gasped in terror when he reached up and put a quaking hand on her shoulder.

"Listen…" he struggled, a stream of crimson beginning to trickle from his mouth. "Listen!"

"Evelyn!" Vorian shouted, appearing next to her and dropping down at her side. "Are you all right?"

"Listen to me!" the dying man wailed, and Vorian immediately grabbed hold of the man's hand.

"What is it?" Vorian asked, trying to help the man sit up and getting blood all over his poet shirt in the process.

"Things aren't what they seem," the man whispered to Vorian, eyes clouding over. "Tesla…"

"What about him? What about Tesla?" Vorian asked, trying to stay calm in such a horrendous situation.

"I thought I killed you on that first shot," Tesla growled, appearing next to Vorian. "Move aside, Lord Vorian."

"I will not! This man is trying to say something!" Vorian snapped, his eyes flashing.

"That was an order!" Tesla barked and then drew his dagger.

"Oh please, no more blood!" Evelyn started crying, her body shaking and threatening to put her in shock.

"Shh… He has no reason to kill the man. He's already dying," Vorian said, taking her in his arms.

"Captain Tesla! Don't kill him! He's trying to speak! Please, let him talk!" Evelyn sniffed as Tesla bent over the man.

"What is it, pray tell, that is so worth your last few seconds that you have to say it?" Tesla asked the man, his knife ready and waiting in his right hand.

"You…you rat!" the man scowled.

Those were his last words. Tesla promptly dropped down on one knee and finished the man off. Evelyn screamed as she watched the gruesome scene unfold before her, and then she fainted dead away, still shaking terribly.

"One cannot be fair in war, Lord Vorian," Tesla sneered, standing up and blocking the blow of another attacker. "Get her out of here quickly! Miss Trinity is nearly unconscious! Get both of the women away before they both die of fear!"

Vorian carefully picked Evelyn up and carried her towards where Trinity and Wilburus were standing, their backs turned towards them.

"Let us leave quickly. Tesla will be right behind us," Vorian said quietly, stepping past them and leading the way towards the ship.

Tesla finished off the remainder of his attackers, leaving a mass of bloodied, dead men in his wake. This was the way one fought pirates, and while Vorian and his charges were not accustomed to such manners of fighting, it was what allowed a sea captain to survive. Tesla never thought twice about killing those who attacked him. Bloodshed was something he saw on a regular basis, and he was pleased to have survived long enough to see many battles.

Wilburus met his captain at the scene of the battle a short time after the combat had subsided.

"They could have killed Miss Trinity and Miss Evelyn," the boy said worriedly, looking up at Tesla. "That's why you killed them all, right?"

"Since when has it concerned you that men die?" Tesla asked, putting a bloodied hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sometimes it takes killing for others to survive."

"Vorian doesn't seem to think so," Wilburus said quietly. "He thinks there is usually a way to come to a negotiation."

"These matters are much too complex for a boy of your age to understand," Tesla sighed, wiping his sweat-soaked brow. "Let us attend to matters that concern you, young one. You seemed to have an interest in those pearls that I showed Miss Evelyn. Have you a desire to purchase a certain necklace, perhaps?"

Wilburus smiled and nodded his head.

"Aye, Captain."

"Then let us see if we can perhaps 'negotiate' with the merchant."

XxXxX

"Evelyn! Evelyn!"

The voice seemed to be coming from a very long tunnel, but slowly, Evelyn's eyes began to open. She turned her head slightly to see Trinity kneeling next to her, holding her hand.

"Evelyn! Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Evelyn said weakly, sitting up and vaguely feeling someone's hands behind her, supporting her. "What happened?"

"Captain Tesla saved you from one of the men that was attacking you," Trinity said quietly. "You fainted."

"Oh. That's right. He killed someone," Evelyn said.

A vision of blood suddenly appeared in the woman's mind, and her stomach nearly twisted.

"It was awful!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Oh, that was terrible! I'm going to be sick!"

"Shh…" A voice said quietly next to her ear. "You're alright. It's all over. It was just like a bad dream. Let it go, Evelyn."

Evelyn felt a pair of arms tighten comfortingly around her stomach, and she would have settled back into those arms had not Captain Tesla stepped in front of her and offered her his hand.

"I do apologize for the mess," Tesla said as she took his hand, in a somewhat groggy state. "I wish you hadn't seen what you did, but you had to be protected."

He pulled Evelyn to her feet. She stumbled, feeling slightly sick and drowsy, and she collapsed against him.

It was late at night, Evelyn had seen more than she should have, and she was exhausted. She was nearly asleep, and she shut her eyes tightly against Tesla's chest, barely realizing what she was doing.

"Please," she whispered. "I've got an awful headache. Can I just go to bed now?"

"You must get fresh air first," Tesla said, leading her gently over to the ship's railing and helping her sit down against it.

Evelyn promptly lay down, and within seconds, she was fast asleep.

"Again, my deepest apologies. I wouldn't wish any woman to see what you just did," Tesla said, bowing to Trinity before he gave some last orders to his first mate, a man with six fingers on his right hand, and then disappeared into the hold.

Trinity sighed tiredly and watched as Vorian stood up from where he had been holding Evelyn. He left, going to the front of the ship, walking as steadfastly and tall as he always did, though there seemed to be a faint weary touch to his step, a faint step of discouragement.

Trinity began to get to her feet so she could follow him, but a quiet, "Ah hem," stopped her. She looked up to see Wilburus standing over her, his hands behind his back.

"There you are, Wilburus. I didn't see you after we got onto the ship and the anchor was pulled up. I was afraid you were hurt. Are you all right?" Trinity asked, concerned.

"I was…busy. I was wrapping something, actually," Wilburus said nervously.

"Are you all right? What's wrong, Wilburus? Are you okay?" Trinity asked worriedly, afraid that the boy had been hurt. "Say something! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Wilburus said abruptly and thrust out a small package towards her.

"What is this?" Trinity asked, taking it from him.

"Just open it!" Wilburus grinned, his whole face glowing.

Trinity smiled and then began opening the package. She didn't want to destroy Wilburus' packing job, but she was very curious to see what he had gotten her. He seemed so nervous! Whatever it was, he was excited about it!

The paper fell away, and Trinity gasped with surprise. Wilburus' gift was cool in her hands, and it shone brilliantly in the starlight. It was a necklace completely made of blue pearls.

"Wilburus!" she gasped, eyes wide. "Wilburus! How did you…why…Wow! These are beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"I've been saving coins for a long time," Wilburus said proudly. "Captain Tesla knows the merchant, and he helped me get the necklace. I hope you like it."

"Like it?" Trinity squealed, standing up. "Wilburus! It's absolutely beautiful! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She enthralled the cabin boy by throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"It's gorgeous! Oh! This is one of the most thoughtful things anyone has every given me! You are so awesome! Thank you so much!"

Wilburus laughed as Trinity let go of him and opened the necklace clasp.

"Would you put it on me? Please?" she asked excitedly.

Wilburus was only too happy to oblige. He put the necklace around Trinity's neck and then clasped it in place. She hugged him again when the necklace was in place.

"That was so sweet! You really are wonderful, Wilburus! Thank you so very much!"

"You are welcome," he grinned, his cheeks completely pink with pleasure. "I have to go help Sanji now. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Trinity. Good night!"

"Good night!" Trinity smiled, and then walked over to Vorian. He was leaning with his back against the ship's railing, with his finger and thumb resting on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed with dejection.

"Vorian," Trinity said quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder, "We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so as an author i just screwed up MAJORLY! i TOTALLY forgot to give the kudos promised for those who identified the pirates that me and Code Green did NOT come up with!

SO without further ado, a round of applause for Celestialdome (hope i spelled that right) for being the only person so far to identify ANY of them. yay! she got the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, from Veggie Tales!

haha as always your reviews are much appreciated! they keep me (and Code Green) writing!

11

Vorian's eyes opened, and he looked in her direction. Trinity had the feeling he wasn't really seeing her, though. It was dawn now, but no one had slept a wink, because adrenaline was still washing through their veins. The gray light illuminated the ship, giving it an eerie look.

"Yes?" he answered.

She sighed, and leaned against the railing next to him. She felt very small, but was determined. "Vorian, I think… Don't give up on her."

He turned and really looked at her. "Pardon?"

"You know, she's not really all into Tesla, the way it looks like she is. So don't get jealous or anything."

"Jealous?" Vorian snorted. "Why should I be jealous? He's only everything she's dreamed of. He's a sailor, deals with pirates…What indeed is there to be jealous about?" His bitter tone caused Trinity to roll her eyes.

"You don't know her like I do," she told him matter-of-factly. "Trust me on this. This whole world, this life at sea thing. The idea is very…_romantic_, I guess, to her. Not in that she'll go falling in love with a sailor or anything. But in our world, we have nothing like this, and she's fascinated. It's not Tesla, trust me. It's the life of adventure, of excitement. By the end of our voyage, she'll be so tired of it."

The water prince sighed. They were both silent for a time, but Trinity sensed the conversation was not over yet. She waited patiently for him to speak.

"Trinity," Vorian said finally. "Does she…know how much I really care?"

"Of course!" Trinity said, almost too loudly. Vorian glanced over to Evelyn's sleeping form across the deck nervously, but she was still out.

"Vorian, you've made your feelings plain, trust me," the black-haired girl said, more quietly. "You may as well have shouted them at her. She just isn't quite sure how _she_ feels yet. Give her some time. Evelyn…she's very quiet-spoken. She's a little insecure about herself, and she can't think of how on earth she deserves you."

"I know," the water prince said softly. "And I don't know what to do. I…well…"

"You love her."

He could hear the smile in the small girl's voice as she said it.

"Give her time," Trinity said again, "She'll come around. In the meantime, though, you may want to try to beat Tesla to the punch _without_ Evelyn's knowledge. If you get over-protective, she'll rebel. I personally agree with you about our darling captain, and I don't want him around either. But you cannot pressure her, so you have to just _be there_ for her. Promise me you won't pressure her. Promise me you will continue to be _just_ her friend until she makes the choice."

Her command was so simply said, Vorian thought, but so difficult to put into practice. He knew that no one would know Evelyn better than Trinity, however, and he opened his mouth to promise. However, the small woman interrupted him.

"I'm talking to Vorian right now, Jareth."

The water prince grinned to himself wryly. Some people could be so sure of themselves and their love.

"Giving him advice. Yep." Then, she laughed out loud, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand to smother it. She couldn't suppress the giggles, though.

Vorian raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

"I dunno, do you?"

The water prince rolled his eyes. "What did he say?"

Trinity snorted again, still trying to keep from laughing. "He said that if you're not going to take my advice concerning Evelyn you should just jump off the side of the ship."

Now Vorian laughed.

The king's fiancé yawned, and covered it with her left hand. Her engagement ring managed to sparkle even in the slowly brightening light of the dawn.

"You need to sleep," Vorian told her, and glanced at Evelyn.

"You're gonna have to get her," Trinity said. "I mean, I could try, but…"

The water prince smiled, and walked over to pick Evelyn up gently.

"I won't pressure you," he whispered into her hair. "I promise."

XxXxX

Two weeks later, Trinity had taught Wilburus how to sing every line of "Pirate's Life For Me" and had earned him extra chores from Sanji for singing it all the time. The boy's voice hadn't quite changed yet, and so he had a cute soprano voice that had Trinity and Evelyn giggling every time he sang.

Evelyn had explored every inch of the ship, with and without Tesla's guidance. She loved to stand at the front of the ship and watch as the ship cut through the waves lightly. However, she was often alone here, as the motion of the waves made Trinity seasick all over again. Since she was alone, her thoughts wandered far and wide.

Vorian seemed to have grown away from her. He was still very friendly, and there was no mistaking that look in his eyes she sometimes caught, but he was different somehow. Like he had backed off. She didn't know whether or not this was a good thing.

Tesla had noticed the same thing, and was taking advantage of Vorian's absence to get himself closer to Evelyn. Whenever he could, he joined at the bow of the ship to engage her in conversation. He would greet her outside her room every morning, despite Vorian's presence. However, this began to wear on Evelyn, and she more and more often wished she could send the captain away. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to send the man away.

Vorian, as well, was growing more and more annoyed with Tesla's moves towards Evelyn. Trinity assured him over and over that Evelyn was annoyed as well, and that the water prince had nothing to worry about. So Vorian held his peace, and tried to be a friend to Evelyn as much as he could without going overboard.

Their fourteenth day on the ship (Wilburus kept careful track for Trinity), Tesla again approached Evelyn as she stood near the bow of the ship alone. He'd noticed her watching Vorian climb to the crow's nest, and watched Vorian pretend like he didn't notice. So he knew he must speak to her now.

"Miss Evelyn," Tesla said cordially, "How goes your day?"

"Fine," Evelyn answered, still not looking at him. She hoped if she gave him monosyllabic answers he would back off, but she didn't want to be rude.

"That's good," the captain said. He appeared to be nervous. "Miss Evelyn," he said at last, "I wish to invite you to dinner tonight, in the ship's dining room."

Evelyn bit her lip. After the first week of dining in the ship's dining room, Vorian, Trinity, and she had just been eating in the kitchen with Sanji. Trinity was never able to eat a full meal anyways with the way her stomach tossed and turned with the ship. So Tesla's invitation was strange.

"Are Trinity and Vorian going to be there?" she asked nervously.

"That is the hope," the captain answered, half-smiling.

Relief washed through Evelyn. She would rather have jumped off the ship than have to dine alone with the captain. He was nice enough, but he still made her nervous.

"Alright," the woman said. "What time?"

"Shall we say…eight o'clock?"

"Alright," she answered, and tried to give him a friendly smile. It was evening now. That didn't leave her much time. Luckily, there was a clock in the captain's cabin she shared with Trinity.

Vorian, who'd watched the whole encounter, couldn't help but almost hiss with displeasure when the captain took Evelyn's hand and kissed it. He couldn't hear any of the conversation, but he felt like the captain was up to no good. There was just something about the man he didn't like; that was somehow more than petty jealousy. Of course, he thought bitterly, it could be just that: petty jealousy. There was nothing he could do about it, though, except wait patiently for the end of the adventure.

The water prince sat in the crow's nest for a few moments longer, then went to join Trinity in the kitchen. Wilburus was quite taken with the king's fiancé, and loved to have her down there to listen to his pirate stories. Trinity had also noticed that the kitchen was the warmest place on the ship, and so she tolerated the stories in exchange for the warmth. Sanji didn't mind her presence at all.

"Hey Vorian," Trinity greeted the water prince, interrupting Wilburus's detailed explanation of loading a cannon. She was sitting near the hearth, a fire crackling merrily behind her. "What's up?"

Wilburus looked confused, but Vorian knew the human idiom and answered. "Not much."

"Wanna hear about…loading a huge gun with a cannonball?"

Vorian half-smiled. "I already know how. Thank you, though, Wilburus."

The boy looked at Vorian with admiring eyes, but opened his mouth to continue lecturing Trinity. She was saved by Sanji speaking.

"I'm afraid, boy, that Trinity has no real use for that information," the cook said, winking at her. "Perhaps you can busy yourself by washing those pots for me, in the bucket."

"But – "

"But nothing," Sanji said swiftly. "Wash those dishes. You've had more than enough of a break."

The boy grimaced, and went in the direction of the wash bucket. When he was out of earshot, Trinity looked at Sanji, gratitude in her eyes.

"This is gonna sound so bad," she said, "But thanks."

"No problem," Sanji said, grinning. "I think he fancies you, miss."

Trinity's face clouded. "I think so too. Poor guy."

"Ah, he'll be alright," the cook said, turning to Vorian. "Hey, Vorian, right?"

The water prince nodded.

"Since you're down here, help me with this food, alright?" Sanji raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

"I'll help you," Vorian said. He followed Sanji to an enormous pantry, leaving Trinity by the fire. She was staring into it with no expression, and didn't notice that her companions had dispersed.

"You wished to speak to me?" Vorian said quietly to the cook.

"Yeah, about the king's doll. The kid's really taken to her, and I was just wondering…is it really okay for her to be out here without her man?"

Sanji's eyes held real concern, which surprised Vorian. Her glanced back at Trinity, still by the hearth. She hadn't moved.

"She insisted," Vorian said, shrugging.

Sanji sighed. "I just don't know how this is going to affect the kid. He's been working for me for years, and I'd hate for him to be hurt. Not that I don't want her hanging around him," he said quickly, in response to Vorian's raised eyebrow. "She's great to have around here, and a big help when she can be. I'm just…I guess I'm just a little protective of Will. He's like my own kid, right?"

"I understand," Vorian said, "And she does too. But it's good for her to have a friend right now, when so much is wearing on her. Evelyn tells me…" he lowered his voice, "Evelyn says that she is not doing well inside. She may look like she's doing okay, but really, she's not even there. Her thoughts are constantly on Jareth. It's good for her for Wilburus to be around, to help distract her, at least a little."

Sanji said nothing.

XxXxX

Evelyn was surprised that Trinity was not in the cabin when she got there. She was going to dinner with Evelyn and the captain, right?

The woman freshened up a little, just changing her outfit and washing her face. Perhaps Trinity was in the kitchen with her cook and boy companions, and had lost track of the time. Oh well. She'd be there. Trinity was never one for impoliteness.

Finally, a knock came at the cabin door. Evelyn opened it, expecting to see Trinity. Instead, Tesla was the one who was behind the door.

"My lady," he said, bowing, "May I have the pleasure of escorting you to dinner?"

Evelyn glanced around, trying not to panic. No one was anywhere to be found. Where was Vorian to rescue her?

"Um…yes." Shakily, she took Tesla's offered arm. They walked to the dining room together, seeing no one. When Tesla opened the door for her, however, Evelyn noticed something very wrong.

The table was only set for two. Wilburus, the regular server, was nowhere to be found.

"Where are Trinity and Vorian?" Evelyn stammered, slipping her arm out of Tesla's. "Why aren't they here?"

"I thought," he said smoothly, "That since you are so fascinated by ships and the sea, you would like to chat with a captain one on one, so that he could help you to understand the life that he lives. Especially putting himself in danger to rescue fair ladies."

Evelyn had wanted to refuse right then and there, but his last words stopped her. She _did_ owe him her life. And he really _had_ been nothing short of gentlemanly to her ever since Vorian had took them on the ship to show it to them two weeks ago. Perhaps he was really making an effort to have her trust him. She was torn.

Tesla saw the play of emotions on her face, and tried to even up his playing field. Gently, he pushed her towards the chair opposite his.

Evelyn jumped at his touch. She was on-edge, having noticed that the two of them were totally alone. There were no servers, no sailors, no water princes…

"Wait," she said, her voice shaky. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I appreciate what you're doing, sir, but…"

"I know I am not worthy of your presence here," he said, looking at the floor. "But, I had hoped that…" He trailed off hopefully.

Evelyn felt a guilty pang, and then was annoyed at herself. He was putting her on a guilt trip, she knew it, and she was being sucked right into it. Not to mention that he was making her out to be this awful person if she refused him. Did he even know he was trying to force her against everything she had ever been taught?

"Tesla…"

"Please, I beg of you," he said, taking her arm more forcefully this time. "Sit and eat with me. Let us but enjoy each other's company."

"No!" Evelyn finally snapped. The guilt trip was over. She saw how he was looking at her, how he was treating her. "I will not! You know perfectly well that the two of us being alone would not be honorable on either of our parts, so if you'll excuse me…" And with that, she jerked away from him, and turned and walked swiftly out the door.

XxXxX

Vorian had come on deck looking for Evelyn when she hadn't come to the kitchen for dinner. Sanji had enlisted Trinity's help in the kitchen, to get her mind off things while Wilburus washed dishes. The water prince went to the rail when he couldn't find Evelyn in the rosy light of twilight. He stayed there, gazing out into the sea, watching a herd of Talistide that had come to the ship, attracted by his presence.

Evelyn found him there, and without thinking rushed to his side, surprising him. He took one look at her fearful, moist eyes, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her.

"It's so awful!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears on his shirt. "I just…I can't believe I would do something so…so stupid like that!" she buried her face in his chest.

Vorian was bewildered. Here was the woman he loved, running right into his arms, and he had no idea what on Underground she was talking about. "Shh," he told her, stroking her hair, "You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I have," Evelyn disagreed. "I…I'm such a horrible person."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Vorian asked, shocked.

She was silent, embarrassed.

The water prince immediately felt bad for having asked, and tripped over himself trying to recover. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just was curious, because you really are a wonderful person and I…" he trailed off as she shook her head into his chest.

"You don't understand," she said softly. "I just…I just let myself be put into a situation that could have turned nasty."

Vorian's arms tightened around her. "What happened?"

There was an edge to his voice now that made Evelyn feel even worse. But she didn't want him to push her away, even if he was angry with her. So she put her arms around him and held on to him tight.

"Well," she began shakily, "Tesla invited me to dinner in the dining room, and he led me to believe that you and Trinity would be there, too, but I couldn't find either of you to ask, and then he took me to the dining room and the table was only set for two and we were all alone and he took my arm and tried to make me sit down…" her breath accelerated as she related the story, and Vorian was worried that she would go into hysterics.

He shushed her again, and began rubbing her back, rocking her back and forth. "What did you do?" he finally asked quietly.

Evelyn felt herself turn red, and pressed her face more into his chest and shoulder. "I ran away," she whispered.

Vorian heard her, however, and smiled. "You did the right thing," he told her. "Good job."

"I still shouldn't have let myself be put into that situation though. It's my fault."

"No it's not, dear heart," the water prince said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "It's that blasted Tesla's. He is the liar here, who led you to believe you would be safe. Trinity and I didn't know anything about this, and we weren't there for you to come to about it. It's not your fault at all."

Evelyn had calmed down, but refused to pull back. She didn't want Vorian to see her face, which was very red from crying and embarrassment. Instead, she tried to relax in his arms. It was a new experience for her, and she was surprised to find that she really did feel safe here.

"The Talistide are out and about," the water prince whispered after a time. "Would you like to see one?"

Now Evelyn pulled back to see Vorian's very close to her own. His tousled hair was in his eyes, and she smiled nervously at him. He smiled back, and turned her around so she could see over the railing of the ship. As if on cue, seemingly the whole herd of the watery horses leaped out of the ocean, coming quite close to the ship. Evelyn gasped with pleasure, and trembled excitedly. She had kept her arm around his waist, and he put his carefully around her shoulder, afraid that at any moment she might pull away.

At that moment, Trinity came up on deck, looking for her friends. When she saw them (backs to her, arms around each other) she stopped dead, and grinned broadly. She turned silently to go back to the kitchen, but nearly ran into Wilburus. He opened his mouth to say something, but the black-haired woman clapped a hand over his mouth, shaking her head. When he furrowed his eyebrows, she motioned behind her to Vorian and Evelyn. The boy nodded, and they stole silently back down to the galley.

The Talistide were quite close to the ship, romping around and playing for the water prince. His presence attracted them to the ship, and the herd was ecstatic. They leaped and bounded for him and Evelyn, making splashes in the water that nearly came up on deck. One tiny foal leaped so high that Evelyn could have reached out and touched him.

"Would you like to ride one?" Vorian's soft voice said into her ear.

She gasped. "Of course!"

He smiled at her, looking straight into her eyes.

"But, well…" Evelyn grew nervous under his gaze. "Is it safe? I don't know, they look so fragile…you've ridden them a lot?"

"Of course," Vorian said, "Do you wish me to ride one with you?"

Evelyn bit her lip, considering. She turned back to look at the herd of water horses. They looked evanescent, as if they would disappear at any moment, and melt into the tide. If she were to ride one…

"Uh, yeah…" she said nervously. "Could you?"

Vorian slipped away from her briefly, and bowed. "Of course, my lady," he said, grinning. Then he whistled to the herd, and an enormous Talistide leaped onto the deck of the ship, startling the three pirates who sat in easy chairs and did nothing. However, they didn't make a big deal about the water horse. The first mate, however, was also on deck, and his eyes widened.

Vorian laid a hand immediately on the big horse. "This way he won't melt into a puddle," he said, "Do you need a hand up?"

Evelyn, who was gazing open-mouthed at the Talistide, nodded. Suddenly, a strong arm came around her waist and swung her onto the big horse's back. Vorian came up behind her, and put his arms around her so he could hold on to the Talistide's mane. Evelyn quickly did the same, as Vorian gave her a "Hold on!" and the horse leaped back into the water.

The seawater was _cold_, but here she was, in the middle of a herd of Talistide! Evelyn couldn't believe it.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, as the horse ran swiftly through the water among his herd.

Vorian felt her excitement as he held her, and grinned. They rode with the herd, and stayed near the ship. The water prince kept their mount from submerging completely, but the Fae and the human both got soaked.

The ride ended all too soon when the watery horses began to move away from the ship. Vorian sensed that the herd wanted to return to its home territory, so he steered the horse he and Evelyn rode back towards the _Morning Star_. Once again, the large horse leaped back on the ship, stayed long enough for the woman to tumble off and the man to slide off gracefully, and then leaped back over the rail, eager to rejoin his family.

The two stayed there on the deck for a few minutes, lying in the pink light of evening. Evelyn was laughing with Vorian as both of them dripped puddles onto the deck.

"Vorian," she gasped finally, "That was amazing!"

He appeared above her and offered her a hand up. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said, and pulled her to her feet.

She surprised him by wrapping both arms around him and hugging him hard. "Thank you so much!"

He hugged her back. "You're very welcome. But you are also very wet. You should probably return to your cabin with Trinity and get warm."

Evelyn pulled back to face him, her eyes dancing. "You get warm too," she told him, and then went in the direction of the captain's cabin.

Vorian watched her retreat, suppressing the urge to leap into the air and whoop with delight. He felt light, feathery. He hoped fervently that he had convinced her, at least a little, of his true devotion.

When she entered the cabin, he turned and went to the kitchen to get warm, and to talk with Wilburus and Sanji. When he was all the way dry, however, he went back onto the deck in the starry night, and took his place dutifully at the door of the captain's cabin.

XxXxX

Trinity (who had snuck into the cabin while Evelyn and Vorian rode the Talistide) was waiting anxiously for Evelyn's return, and jumped when her friend entered.

"Evelyn!" she cried happily, "How was it? Did you have fun? You rode a freaking Talistide!"

The woman in question laughed, but then her eyes narrowed. "You saw that, didn't you?" she accused. "I thought you were in the kitchen with Sanji and Wilburus!"

Trinity ducked her head, not ashamed at all. "I was. But then I went to look for you and you two were watching the Talistide…" she sighed. "I'm so jealous. I want to ride one."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "You're awful," she teased.

"I know," the younger woman said, grinning, "But you love me anyways."

"Of course I do," Evelyn smiled, opening her arms wide. "Care for a hug?"

Trinity laughed and shook her head.

"Nope. You're soaking wet. Let's get you warm."

XxXxX

Trinity was all smiles when she and Evelyn crawled into their immense bed a few minutes later.

"What are you grinning about?" Evelyn asked, cuddling up with her pillow.

"Things just seem to be getting a little better," Trinity said easily. "I was able to talk to Jareth tonight. He is doing well and assured me that he is quite safe. And you and Vorian…" she added carefully. "Seem to be coming to terms."

"The Talistide were wonderful," Evelyn said quietly, changing the subject. "They were so strange to ride! It was like…like riding a wave."

"Good thing you had someone to hold you on, huh?"

Evelyn blushed, and Trinity laughed.

"Let's get to sleep," the younger girl yawned, turning away from her friend and settling into her blankets. "It's been quite a day."

Evelyn nodded and then closed her eyes. She wanted to tell Trinity about what had happened with Tesla, but she didn't want to ruin her friend's joy. Trinity had enough on her mind to worry about without Evelyn adding more trouble to it.

Evelyn let out a light sigh and then let herself drift into sleep. She smiled with contentment as her subconscious made her feel as though two strong arms were wrapped solidly around her, holding her safely, lovingly.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Captain Tesla."

Tesla looked up from his charts and glared at his first mate. The captain was absolutely frightening when he was angered, and right now, he seemed to be in rather the foul mood. There was darkness about his eyes, making the scarlet irises look intense and dangerous. His shoulders were taut, and in his right hand, making a distinct metallic sound against the wooden table, was a silver dagger. He twisted it irritably and then pounded his fist on the table.

"What is it you want, Ryant? Speak quickly!"

"I believe there is a storm approaching, sir. You may be needed at the helm."

"Go get the ocean prince to call the storm away," Tesla sneered, eyes glowering into the man before him.

"So this is what your anger is about? Is Lord Vorian becoming too much for you?" Ryant asked, somewhat mockingly.

Tesla stood up, nearly towering above the man.

"She walked out on me, Ryant, and went straight to him. What man would not be angered by that?" Tesla hissed.

"And your intentions were strictly honorable, of course?" Ryant snorted.

Tesla growled and then stepped towards the first mate, making the man step back uncertainly. There was a glow in his captain's eyes, a fire that he had seen several times and knew to fear.

"You dare to defy me, Ryant?" Tesla asked coolly, stopping only a few short inches before the cowering man.

"No…no sir," Ryant stammered uncomfortably.

"I didn't think so," Tesla sneered and then turned towards the cabin door.

He left the room, and Ryant let out a great sigh of relief.

Tesla made his way to the helm, walking with stiff steps. He took hold of the helm and then gazed out across the ocean and sky. The waves were beginning to get choppy and uneven, and the sky was covered with menacing black clouds. A vicious wind was blowing from the east, making the sails flap loudly.

"Call every man to the deck," Tesla ordered Pintel, and the one-eyed man promptly obeyed.

XxXxX

A violent jerk awoke both Trinity and Evelyn, and both women gasped as they began to slide off their bed, pulling their blankets along with them. Trinity nearly fell off the bed, and she grabbed hold of the bed sheets to keep herself from hitting the floor.

"What's happening?" she asked, her stomach churning as the ship rocked in the opposite direction.

A crash of thunder interrupted the silence in the room, and Evelyn gasped sharply, slipping off the bed.

"I'd say we have a storm," Evelyn groaned, trying to clamber to her feet.

Trinity stumbled across the room and grabbed hold of a bathrobe. She threw it on over her nightgown and then struggled to stay on her feet as the ship continued to rock. She slipped as the ship went over another large wave, and she fell across the room, slamming into one of the cabin's walls.

"Oh!" She groaned.

"Trinity! Evelyn!" Vorian's voice shouted from outside the cabin door. "Are you all right?"

"Vorian! Help!" Evelyn called, moving aside as a large lamp hurtled through the air and then crashed into the wall.

"Unlock the door!"

Trinity dropped on her hands and knees and crawled away from the wall. She dodged several rolling objects as she moved towards the door, and when she reached the wooden structure, she grabbed hold of the handle with all of her might and hastily unlocked it.

Vorian immediately opened the door and stepped into the room, drenched to his skin.

"Come!" he ordered breathlessly, struggling to remain on his feet as the ship rolled. "I need to bring you below deck."

"Why below deck?" Evelyn asked, closing her eyes as seasickness began to consume her.

"It's safer there," Vorian said, reaching down and grabbing hold of Trinity's hand.

He helped Trinity to her feet and then wrapped a strong arm around her, holding her up as her stomach also began to twist. He then reached out for Evelyn's hand, and she took his offered hand without question and let him pull her to him, holding her securely against one side while he held Trinity against the other.

"We're about to go on deck," he spoke, calm even in the midst of such a terrifying event. "You are going to get wet, but all you need to worry about is holding on to me as tightly as you can. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Trinity croaked, feeling completely sick.

"Evelyn?"

Evelyn didn't answer, but buried her face in his shoulder, trying to keep steady as her stomach churned.

"We're going," Vorian spoke, and then stepped out onto the deck, both women held tightly against him.

The storm was monstrous, and both women closed their eyes tightly as Vorian led them towards the hatch that led into the hold. Thunder roared above them and lightning flashed in all directions. Rain pelted down on them like rocks, and waves washed violently across the deck, pulling several sailors along with it and beating them against the ship's railings. Tesla stood securely at the helm, shouting orders and vicious threats at his men. The entire crew was on deck, struggling against the violent nature that so fiercely attacked them. Several of the sails were torn, and loose sail ropes flew recklessly through the air, swinging about like whips.

Vorian got the women safely below deck, into the kitchen, and then helped them to the floor. Trinity immediately let go and turned onto her side, taking in deep gulps of air to try and soothe her fears and her unsettled stomach. Evelyn clung to Vorian's soaked shirt, her eyes shut tightly and her face pale.

"What is going to happen?" she whispered sickly. "This storm is terrible."

"You will be safe, I promise," Vorian said, taking her hands gently in his and pulling them away from his shirt. "I must got assist the sailors."

"No!" Evelyn said abruptly, opening her eyes. "You might get killed!"

"I know the ocean and the waves know me. I shall be quite safe. Lay down, my darling, and rest."

Vorian pulled away from Evelyn and then looked to Sanji, who was standing, quite calmly, peeling potatoes.

"I'll take care of them," Sanji said easily, and then placed a metal bucket next to each woman.

The women didn't ask what the buckets were for, but both promptly took them and held them close.

Vorian looked at the two, lying weakly on the floor. It was difficult for him to leave them, but he knew that they would be as safe as they possibly could be in the kitchen, and he was needed on deck.

He turned away from them and left the kitchen, moving quickly towards the stairs leading to the deck. He climbed the stairs quickly and then opened the hatch to the deck. He stepped onto the water-soaked deck and struggled towards one of the sail ropes that was flying about wildly in the wind. He caught the rope and then began to pull it towards its appropriate place. He smiled faintly when Tesla arrived next to him and also grabbed hold of the rope.

"Secure the line!" the captain snarled, pulling the rope with Vorian.

Together, the two managed to tie the line down, and then, quite suddenly, Tesla turned to Vorian, an ugly scowl on his face.

"So, prince of the water," he snarled, eyes boring holes into Vorian. "This is what I get for a safe voyage so far? This is my reward for bringing you and your companions aboard my ship? You call upon the waters to destroy the _Morning Star_?"

"I cannot command the ocean. There is only one that can do such a thing," Vorian said, startled by the captain's sudden viciousness. "I simply request things of the sea and it heeds my requests."

"Then request that it stop storming immediately!" Tesla shouted, ignoring the panic that his crew was in.

"I cannot."

"And why is that? Weak, are you?"

"It's too late to stop it!" Vorian said calmly, trying to keep his head. There was a vicious storm raging all about, and now the captain was personally insulting him. What had he done to deserve this? This was all about…Evelyn…wasn't it?

"Listen," Vorian said gently. "I am sorry that I cannot stop the storm, but I will help you in any way that I can to protect your ship against it."

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to do such a thing," Tesla said, dangerously calm. "After all…you are 'only a man' as you yourself so truthfully said."

The captain turned away from Vorian and made his way back to the helm, entirely ignoring the turmoil of his men. There were men sliding uncontrollably across the ship, ramming into railings and being hit by loose ropes and rolling cargo. They were shouting fearfully, calling to their captain for help, but he would not heed them. He wouldn't so much look at their distress.

Wilburus was on deck, struggling with a sail rope and calling to the captain.

"Captain Tesla! We can't hold up much longer!" he shouted, pleading for mercy from the captain. "And my hands are burnt by the rope! Perhaps we should simply let the storm take its toll and leave it be!"

Tesla cruelly ignored him. He continued to shout orders at the men, not encouraging them, but threatening them.

Wilburus let out a sigh of discouragement and then opened his mouth to speak again. The words never came out of his mouth, for a great wave suddenly swept across the deck, filling the lad's mouth and nostrils with cold, stinging salt water. Wilburus gagged and dropped his rope, trying to breathe and get the water out of his nose. Another wave coursed across the deck, this time grabbing hold of Wilburus and washing him overboard along with it. The boy landed hard in the violent waves, and he cried up to the ship.

"Captain! Captain! Help!"

"Man overboard!" Was shouted across the ship, and Vorian promptly dropped the rope he was holding and ran towards the railing. He looked over to see Wilburus struggling in the water, gagging fiercely on the water and quickly growing weary of fighting the storm.

"Captain Tesla!" Vorian shouted up to the cold captain. "Wilburus needs assistance!"

"It's too late!" Tesla snapped. "Surely you would know that, of all people! In a storm such as this, nothing can be done for those tossed overboard! As it is, we've lost five men! We cannot afford to lose more just trying to save one boy!"

"Captain, I'm demanding that you…"

"No!" Tesla roared. "For once, Vorian, just shut it! I am the captain of my ship and a water prince that cannot even control the waves will not order me about! And don't even start about the Goblin King!" he raged on. "I am the captain of this ship and I will not be challenged! If you don't like what I say, then get below ship and cower like the ladies!"

Indignation and fury rose up inside of Vorian, but he wasn't one to simply release all of his anger and frustration verbally, so he fought his natural feelings and walked over to the edge of the ship. He rebelled against all of his proper protocol, and without the captain's orders, he climbed up onto the railing and then dove off, spiraling gracefully as he did so. He landed in the raging water and immediately began to swim towards Wilburus.

"Wilburus! I'm coming!" he shouted above the waves, and the boy gagged as he tried to respond, tried to keep swimming.

The current was pulling Wilburus under, trying to drown him, and while the boy knew how to swim, only one who knew the ocean and her currents, knew them like they were dear friends, could possibly survive in such a storm. Wilburus began to go under, shouting for help at the top of his lungs before he was entirely submerged. He couldn't see a thing beneath the water. He could only hear the crashing of the waves against his tiny, insignificant body. Water began to fill his nostrils again, and he panicked, struggling with all his strength to get to the top of the water and failing miserably.

Strong hands, powerful and secure, suddenly reached up out of the darkness and grabbed hold of the boy. His arm was promptly flung around someone's muscular shoulders and neck. An arm was wrapped around his back and a hand was moved to his waist.

With a mighty push, Wilburus' head emerged from the water, and he gagged viciously and then gasped, gulping in air like a thirsty man drinks down water.

"Hold on, Wilburus!" Vorian's voice, deep and safe, sounded in the boy's ear.

Wilburus didn't have to be told twice. He clung to Vorian with a death grip, grateful that he had such a strong person to hold onto. He didn't ask how he and Vorian were going to make it onto the ship. He knew they would. He trusted Vorian and honored him, so much that he believed the Fae could do anything.

Vorian held Wilburus above the water and then pulled him onto something fluid, yet somehow solid.

"Hold tight!" he instructed, and Wilburus clung more tightly to the powerful man.

Vorian wrapped his arms tightly around Wilburus and clung powerfully to the Talistide's mane. Wilburus had no idea that he was sitting on such a magnificent creature, and he had no understanding of what happened next.

The Talistide stallion, with a great thrust of his hind legs, surged out of the water and sprang, as gracefully as a deer, onto the deck of the ship. A great wave swept over the boy and the Fae lord, washing them gently off the water horse's back and sweeping the Talistide back into the water where he belonged.

Wilburus collapsed onto the deck, and Vorian immediately picked him up. He stepped past Tesla, ignoring the dirty look the captain was giving him, and brought Wilburus into the kitchen.

Trinity and Evelyn were both completely sick, and so they were unable to care for Wilburus, but Vorian had no intention of leaving the boy, so he placed Wilburus on the floor and promptly began to dry Wilburus' face off with a towel.

Wilburus recovered quickly and was soon sitting up on his own. He smiled bashfully at Vorian and then said humbly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Vorian smiled, rubbing Wilburus' auburn hair so that it stood on awkward ends.

"Why'd you save me?"

"I couldn't just let you drown," Vorian said gently. "That would be no way to die."

"You know, Captain Tesla hates you," Wilburus said. "I don't really understand why. I think it's because of Miss Evelyn. He's probably mad that you jumped in to save me. If he didn't give you orders to do so, then you went against his will and therefore made him angry."

"I don't care about what Tesla says if someone's life can be spared," Vorian said firmly. "As for Miss Evelyn…He hasn't been treating her altogether well."

He looked over at Evelyn lovingly and then stood up and moved to her side.

Wilburus watched as Vorian bent down next to the woman he loved and gently brushed some sweat-soaked hair out of her face. She was conscious, but just barely, and she and Trinity both let out an occasional groan as the ship rocked.

To put it plainly, Wilburus admired Vorian. The lad had never known life outside of Tesla and his men, had never known what it meant for someone to actually be _nice_ to him. And saving his life? Well, Tesla or the rest of the crew probably hadn't even thought that of. But Vorian…Vorian had gone against orders and rescued him. He had rebelled against Tesla, _Captain Tesla himself_, to do what was right.

Wilburus also had quite the liking for Trinity. As far as he was concerned, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and she was so nice! She taught him to sing songs and just enjoy being a boy! He'd be a man soon enough, and with the way he had spent all of his life, he had never had much time to just be the child that he was. She laughed at his jokes and listened to everything he had to say. He was pretty sure that he loved the young woman, be she engaged to the Goblin King or not.

And Evelyn was the woman Vorian loved. Because Vorian loved her, Wilburus also, in a small sense, admired her. Truly, she must have been terrific if a man as awesome as Vorian cared so much about her!

Wilburus shifted uncomfortably in the towel Vorian had given him, and Vorian immediately looked towards him and smiled.

"Are you all right, Will? You look a little uncomfortable."

"You know…" Wilburus said, clearing his throat and looking to the floor, "You, Miss Trinity and Miss Evelyn have been the nicest people I've ever known. No one else would have thought twice about saving me, but you actually jumped in and pulled me out of the water."

"That's what friends do," Vorian said kindly.

"I haven't been much of a friend," Wilburus sighed.

"Oh yes you have, Wilburus," Trinity said weakly from the floor. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "You've been a great friend."

"No, I haven't," Wilburus said, his eyes filling with tears. "Lord Vorian," he said quietly. "I…I have to tell you something, but I don't want anyone else to hear. Miss Trinity will hate me if she hears."

"She won't hate you," Vorian said, moving so that Wilburus could whisper in his ear.

"Lord Vorian," Wilburus whispered, struggling to say what it was he knew he needed to say. "Captain Tesla isn't really a merchant ship captain."

"Oh?" Vorian asked, confused.

"No," Wilburus said and then gulped. "He's a pirate."


	13. Chapter 13

13

With that, a tear trickled down Wilburus' cheek, and Vorian knew, with cold dread, that the boy was telling the truth.

The Fae man looked up at Sanji, who was now peeling carrots, to see if the man had heard anything that Wilburus said. He didn't seem to have heard, and Vorian again bent low to Wilburus.

"Wilburus," he said gently, but firmly. "Is he the only pirate on board?"

"No," Wilburus whispered, shaking his head. "All of the men are. I am too, but I don't want to be. Oh please, don't kill me! I…I don't want to be a pirate, but I didn't have a choice!"

"Why are they pretending to be something that they aren't?" Vorian asked, his blood running cold.

"It's very simple," a cold voice said from the doorway, and Vorian looked up to see Tesla standing in the room, arms folded across his chest. "You see, we have our own purposes for you and your precious cargo. I suppose that puts a bit of a damper on your plans, doesn't it?"

Vorian stood up, fists clenched, as several of Tesla's crew gathered behind the pirate captain, all armed and prepared to fight.

"I've had all I can handle of you, Lord Vorian," Tesla said coolly, gesturing for his men to enter the room. "You just don't know when to give up."

"Evelyn! Trinity!" Vorian called, moving swiftly to the women. "Tesla and his men are pirates. Get up."

Trinity struggled to sit up, moving her hand to her dagger as she did so. She looked positively sick as she began to get to her feet.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked weakly.

"That's just the thing about being pirates," Tesla said, taking a long stride further into the room. "We don't have to tell you anything."

Evelyn sat up abruptly, the room spinning as she did so, and spoke, her voice quiet and terrified.

"Why? Why did you deceive us this whole time?"

She watched, eyes wide, as Tesla knelt down before her, a smug smirk on his face and his red eyes glittering.

"You studied pirates, my darling Miss Evelyn," he mocked. "Tell me what incentive we would have to do such a thing."

"You want Jareth's kingdom! You all do!" Evelyn gasped, watching as the pirates began to surround the room. "This whole time, you've just been playing a game, making us think we're safe so you can destroy us!" She suddenly recalled how she had been in the same room, all alone, with Tesla, and she shuddered. "The whole time," she whispered, glancing down, away from his eyes, "you were a pirate captain."

"I could have taken anything I wanted," Tesla smiled, putting his fingers under her chin and tilting her face up towards his. "You must thank the heavens that you're blessed with such natural instincts."

"Take your hand off her!" Vorian warned, watching Evelyn shivering in Tesla's grasp.

"Oh, you poor prince," Tesla sneered. He turned his attention back to Evelyn and promptly stroked her cheek with his fingers. "I suppose you've heard a thing or two about pirates as well."

Vorian lunged at him and was startled when the pirate captain stood up and blocked his attack. Tesla punched Vorian hard in the face, sending him crashing against one of the room's walls.

"Stop!" Trinity screamed as Tesla attacked the startled Fae, flinging his fist violently into Vorian's chest.

Tesla hit Vorian hard across the face again and then turned to the women, straightening his shirt and taking in a deep breath as he did so.

"I have been hospitable and polite," he said, his voice cruel. "And you couldn't even thank me for it. Tis a pity you couldn't be more grateful, Miss Evelyn. Perhaps I would have spared you all this grief. Maybe you'll reconsider my generous dinner proposal before I kill off your precious water lord and feed him to the sharks. Sanji, bind their hands. Folis and Georg, see to it that our new prisoners don't go anywhere."

He turned and left the room, leaving his men to complete his orders. Trinity and Evelyn's hands were bound before them, but Vorian, who could expect absolutely no mercy from the pirate captain, had his wrists tied tightly together behind his back, nearly cutting off his circulation. He was punched several more times before the pirates had had their fill, and he let out a long sigh when his torment was over.

"Pirates, huh?" Trinity asked, noticing that the ship had ceased its vicious rocking.

Evelyn was shivering terribly, and tears were tricking down her cheeks.

"The whole time," she whispered, choking on her words. "The whole time! Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

"Ev, how could you have known?" Trinity asked, moving over to her and putting her head on her friend's shoulder. "How could any of us have known?"

"Gut instinct," Evelyn sniffed, trying to wipe her tears on her other shoulder but failing miserably.

They were held in the kitchen until the captain returned. When he did, he tried once more to get Evelyn to accept his dinner proposal, telling her that if she accepted he would let she and her friends go. Evelyn knew her pirate lore though, and knew better. Besides, she couldn't look at Vorian's bruised face without feeling so much guilt that it threatened to consume her. So the three of them were thrown into the ship's brig, none too gently.

The cell was small, about five paces by five, and so was crowded with the three of them in there. It included one bench that one person could sleep on, and a bucket in one corner that smelled awful. Interlocked bars made up the walls and door.

Sanji was merciful, and made Wilburus cut the ropes on the trio's hands. When Trinity and Evelyn worried that the captain would be upset, the cook just shrugged.

"I don't think he minds one way or the other," he said. "You three aren't going anywhere fast with those magical locks, so you may as well be able to eat."

And then he slid them their new ration of bread and water.

XxXxX

"Well this is just great!" Trinity exploded, the first to speak in their new quarters. "The goblin king is captured by a dragon, and taken to a pirate king, who is also a vampire. Why don't we just throw in some ninjas and werewolves while we're at it! Then we are nearly killed stocking up with provisions for a journey to rescue said goblin king. Those guys probably weren't even after us! They were probably after Tesla, and that guy he – he – _killed_ was trying to warn us! And then we get stuck in a storm that nearly kills a kid, and the captain, of course, doesn't give a rip. What the heck is with our luck? Why does all this happen?!" Then she sat down hard on the bench and put her head in her hands. Presently, Evelyn saw drops of water escape through the younger woman's fingers.

"Jareth…" Trinity whispered shakily, beginning to sob.

The older woman was not in much better shape, but she wrapped her arms around her younger friend and held her as she cried.

"Shh…" she whispered. "It'll be okay."

Vorian watched them, wrestling with himself. One of his eyes was starting to swell, so he was losing vision. He wanted nothing more than to gather both women into his arms (namely Evelyn, but he wanted Trinity to feel better too) and comfort them, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to make either of them uncomfortable. But he had some instinct pushing him towards them, to hold them both: the king's fiancé and his own love. Finally, he slowly approached the bench, and gently took Evelyn in his arms, in the process getting Trinity as well.

The women felt him holding them, and felt slightly comforted. Eventually, Trinity cried herself to sleep in Evelyn's arms, and Evelyn didn't have the heart to move, and so relaxed into Vorian's arms, also falling asleep. Vorian had nothing to do but try to relax against the hard wall of the cell. After a while, exhaustion drove him, too, to sleep.

XxXxX

In the morning, Wilburus's nervous steps down the stairs to the brig awakened them. Vorian, Evelyn, and Trinity shifted out of the positions they had been in, so now Trinity and Evelyn sat on the bench, while Vorian leaned against the wall. His left eye was nearly swollen shut, and there was a large bruise forming on his chest. The pirate captain hit _hard_.

Wilburus had been charged by Sanji to bring the prisoners their ration of bread and water. He looked as if he was both scared stiff, and incredibly sad and ashamed. He looked up at Vorian, trembling, apologies in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry," he said, glancing at the three of them.

Evelyn looked away from him. Vorian tried to smile, although his swollen face spoiled the attempt. Trinity surprised and frightened the young boy by glaring at him vehemently.

"Strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to speak to you," Wilburus said quietly, looking back to Vorian, "But Sanji says that the captain has no say over whether or not I talk to my friends. He also wanted me to give you this, because you got beat up by him so bad last night." He stuck a trembling hand through a gap in the bars, and held something out for Vorian. It was a small jar of ointment. "Says it'll take the swelling down immediately."

"My thanks to you, and to Sanji," Vorian murmured, taking the jar, and concealing it quickly in his shirt as another set of footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Wilburus!" Sanji's voice called, "You're shirking your duties, boy!"

"Coming!" Wilburus called, and scurried away without another word.

The trio looked at each other uncomfortably. They knew they had at least two allies on the ship, but no one was going to dare go against their captain. The women were still in their nightgowns and bathrobes, and Vorian's poet shirt was slightly tattered, and both his shirt and trousers were still damp from his plunge into the ocean. They were in for a rough rest of the trip, and they knew it.

When it had been silent for a few minutes (except for the sound of the waves, and the occasional shouted order from Tesla, two decks above them), Vorian carefully took the jar of salve out and opened it. Surprisingly, the remedy had no smell to it, and looked as if it would go onto his face completely clear.

"The cook must not want this to be discovered," Vorian said.

Evelyn looked at Vorian's face, and then at the jar he held. She sighed, and held out her hand. "Here," she said, "Let me do it. You won't be able to tell what you're doing."

The Fae man obliged. Evelyn got some of the salve on her fingers and carefully smeared it over Vorian's bruised face. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her fingers on his face. It stung, yes, but she was touching him. It was almost too good to be true.

The women watched in amazement as the swelling on Vorian's face subsided almost as soon as the salve touched it. As soon as Evelyn had it all over his bruising, the bruising was gone. She sat back, dumbfounded. Vorian reached up and touched his face carefully, expecting it to still hurt when he touched it. It didn't.

"Some stuff," he said to Evelyn.

She wordlessly handed him the jar so he could put it on his chest.

The next person down the stairs was Pintel, the man with the wooden eye that had startled Trinity the first day of their voyage. He'd brought a mop and bucket, and began cleaning the floor around the cell. They watched him for a few minutes, until he began to shift uncomfortably under the gazes of the three prisoners.

"Pintel, is it?" Vorian finally asked, walking to the cell door.

"Yeah?" The pirate snapped nervously, "What's it to ye?"

"Just wondering," the water prince said, and shrugged. "If you're not to speak to us then by all means, follow the orders of your dear captain. I just had a few questions."

Pintel glanced around nervously with his one good eye, as the wooden one followed belatedly. "What did you want to know?" he sneered finally, not quite managing to appear tough.

"Oh, it's simple really," Vorian said nonchalantly, shielding the women from the pirate's gaze by lounging in front of the cell door. "I was just wondering what the difference was, us being in the brig or us being in our quarters. We're still going to the same place, right?"

Pintel raised an eyebrow. He leaned towards Vorian on his mop, and whispered roughly, "Aye, but captain's annoyed with the lot of ye. He wants to make absolutely certain you can't get out, which he was scared of when he saw _your_ power, water prince. He had a mishap a few years ago when the Fae who worked for him failed miserably at getting the kingdom of the Underground."

Trinity's and Evelyn's eyes widened, and they looked at each other in horror.

Vorian barely managed to control his surprise. "He had a Fae work for him?" he asked casually.

Pintel was falling for it hook, line, and sinker. He snorted, drawing himself up haughtily. "I know," he said, "Normally you Fae don't associate with us half-breeds. But this one was desperate, seemed like."

The water prince cocked his head, the very picture of innocent surprise. "What was his name? We might have known him."

Pintel rolled his good eye, the wooden one following jerkily. "We of _course_ you knew him. He got on the throne, but only held it for a few weeks before what's-'is-name took control again. Raiv, it was."

Evelyn threw her hand over her mouth, and clutched at her stomach as the words of a fateful conversation returned to her.

_She came up on Raiv from behind, but didn't get any closer than what was absolutely necessary for hearing him. At this distance, she could also see that he was dressed in his poet shirt, riding pants, and boots. His Underground garb._

"…_Doing the best I can!" Raiv was saying._

_Evelyn realized he was talking into a small crystal he held in his hand. It must have been his method of communicating with the Labyrinth. She couldn't hear what the crystal said back, but she heard Raiv's reply clearly._

"_It's the only option left. He's falling for one of the human girls, the one I originally thought would be his undoing. If he's left alive, it would only get worse."_

_There was silence as the crystal spoke._

"_No, I can't kill her. In her world, it would bring on a lot of attention. Her people would miss her. Plus, I'd have to get the other one too, which would just be time consuming. No, it'll have to be him…No; I don't need assistance at this point. These animals wear iron on their feet, for Underground's sake! This place is a death trap. It wouldn't be hard at all."_

"The voice in the crystal," she whispered to Trinity, too low for Pintel to hear. "Raiv was speaking to him in the crystal before he stabbed me."

Vorian tensed, but didn't show it to Pintel. Instead, he raised his eyebrows coolly. "Really?" he said, "I remember him well. He was the one that had so much trouble with the weather, right?"

Pintel nodded solemnly. "Aye. That was before the captain knew about the curse on the throne of the Underground. Only someone of royal blood can be on the throne, or the whole place goes 'kaboom'. When he found _that_ out, he told the pirate king immediately, and _he_ came up with a concoction" – here Pintel made the sign of the evil eye against his chest, to protect himself from evil – "That's supposed to undo the curse."

They heard more footsteps down the stairs, and Pintel hurriedly began mopping the floor again. It was a false alarm, as it was Wilburus who descended the steps.

"Pintel?" the boy said, "Captain wants you on deck. I'm supposed to finish your job."

The one-eyed pirate let out a whoop, and practically threw the mop and bucket to the red-haired boy. Wilburus caught them clumsily, and sullenly began to mop the floor again.

Vorian relaxed, and leaned against the wall of the cell. "Good for him that it was just you," he told Wilburus. "He's a horrible actor. A blind goblin would have been able to tell that he'd been talking to us."

"What did he tell you?" Wilburus asked. He'd frozen with his back to the cell.

"Just some things about Tesla," Vorian said smoothly, though his curiosity was piqued by the boy's reaction. "Why?"

Wilburus took a deep breath, and began mopping again. "Nothing," he said sullenly. "The crew is gloating that they've caught a couple of humans, and a Fae of all beings. None of them is full-blood Fae, so they think you're royalty."

"Everyone in the Underground is Fae, I thought," Evelyn said quietly, coming to stand by Vorian.

"They are," he said, "But we're not in the Underground. We are way outside the boundaries of Jareth's kingdom. These pirates have a little Fae blood in them, from renegades who left the kingdom long ago."

"I'm half," Wilburus said proudly, puffing out his chest as he mopped. "Half-elven too." He indicated is pointed ears. Then his face fell. "I though Pintel would tell you something different. He hates that I was just a prisoner, 'cuz neither race is from around here, and now I'm on his ship."

"Oh," Evelyn said, looking at the boy.

At that moment, Sanji called Wilburus back on deck. Evelyn and Vorian both looked at Trinity, who hadn't spoken a word since her explosion the nigh before. The black-haired woman hadn't moved, and was sitting with her eyes closed. They glanced at each other worriedly. She was closing up, the strain was too great for her to handle.

Tesla himself paid a visit to the brig that day, making certain to inflict several more wounds on Vorian before he left. He also did an excellent job making Evelyn feel as though every last stroke of bad luck was her fault, and it was almost more than the woman could bear. She choked up all of her own concerns, however, and tried to get Trinity to open up just a little bit. Trinity was bound tightly inside of herself, and she wouldn't speak at all. Evelyn didn't push her, but wrapped her arms around the younger girl and held her close.

Trinity kept her eyes shut tightly and her body curled up in a ball. Occasionally her body would tremble, showing that she was fighting hard not to cry but was failing.

"God," Evelyn prayed in hushed tones. "Please, help us."


	14. Chapter 14

14

The next day came, bringing with it more torment. Tesla absolutely reveled in entering the prison cell and mocking Evelyn. The pirate captain wouldn't even give Vorian a chance to speak, but simply kicked the Fae lord aside as soon as he was close enough. Vorian bore his infliction quietly, but occasionally Evelyn could see a fire sparking in his eyes that sent shivers up her spine.

Dawn arrived, and with it, the approaching of another pirate ship.

"Evelyn," Vorian called softly to Evelyn, standing at the cell's only porthole. "I think we're in for some trouble."

"What is it?" Evelyn asked, moving tiredly away from Trinity and stepping over to Vorian's side.

"We've got another ship. I think it's going to challenge Tesla."

"Perhaps it's someone to save us!" Evelyn said excitedly, but Vorian could hear the strain in her voice.

"Evelyn…"

"She hasn't eaten since last night," Evelyn whispered worriedly, gesturing to Trinity, who was still curled up in a ball. "I don't think she's heard anything from Jareth, and she's worried sick."

"I wish there was something…"

Shouting suddenly interrupted Vorian's talking, and he closed his mouth and looked up worriedly at the ceiling.

XxXxX

Above deck, Tesla's crew was in full-fledge panic. They had spotted the enemy ship only minutes before Vorian had, and they recognized it as the ship belonging to a Captain Silver. Each member turned to their captain to find a familiar glint in his scarlet eyes, a glint that caused even the strongest of men to fear.

"Why such fear?" Tesla asked, a smile appearing on his face. "This is what we live for, gentlemen. We live for the hunt and for the battle. What is one little ship to us?"

"It's the ship of Long John!" One of the pirates-who-don't-do-anything shouted.

"And you're on the ship of Captain Tesla," Tesla said with a shrug.

The ship drew closer, and Tesla stood tall behind the helm as the ship drew abreast the _Morning Star_.

"Captain Tesla!" Captain Silver shouted from his helm. "Give us the prisoners and there will be no blood shed!"

"Truly, John," Tesla sighed, "you come to a crew that has not seen battle for many long, weary days. Why would we pass up the opportunity to kill your entire crew and commandeer your ship?"

"We know what you are, Tesla, and the only one that would be dying in battle is you."

Tesla sneered, craftily moving his hand to his side as he did so.

"Your threats are weak. Do you believe it so easy to defeat me?"

He placed his hand on the hilt of his dagger and slowly pulled it out of its sheath.

"Men!" Long John shouted, drawing his gun from its sheath. "Open fire! Leave the prisoners alive, but kill all the rest of those aboard the _Morning Star_! I will see to Tesla's destruction, only…"

Tesla took that opportunity to pull back his dagger and then throw it expertly. The blade inserted itself in Long John's left shoulder, directly below the man's collarbone. Long John let out a wail of pain and then dropped down to the deck of his ship, clinging desperately to the helm as he struggled, fighting with all of his strength to pull the dagger out of his skin.

The crew of the _Phoenix_ immediately opened fire on the _Morning Star_, sending cannonballs and bullets hurtling through the air.

"Leave no survivors!" Tesla ordered, and his men immediately surged into the battle, adrenaline rushing and hearts pounding wildly as they drew their flintlocks and returned fire. It had been a long time since they had last battled, and they were eager to taste of war once again.

Grappling hooks were obtained, and within minutes, members of both ships were hurtling through the air, swords and flintlocks drawn. Tesla remained aboard his ship, and no one could get close to him. He stood firmly behind the helm, taking aim and firing upon any enemy that set foot on the _Morning Star_. No one could reach him, though many tried. The captain was an excellent shot, and every time he pulled the trigger, another life was claimed. More frightening than his firing was his ability to throw a dagger. It seemed to be his fighting tactic of choice. He played with his unsuspecting enemies as a cat plays with a mouse. He would wait for them to get close enough to him to nearly touch him, and then, with one smooth step, he would bring his dagger to bear, lodging it in some essential artery or slashing it smoothly across some vital anatomy. Beneath his hand alone, in the first fifteen minutes of battle, thirteen men were lost.

XxXxX

A cannonball plummeted through a wall in the brig, and Vorian jumped up and grabbed Evelyn, knocking her full on the floor, before the missile shot through their cell, shattering metal bars along the way, and then burst through the cell wall.

"They're trying to kill us!" Evelyn shouted, pushing away from Vorian's body and running over to Trinity. "We have to get out!"

"Evelyn! There's a battle going on out there! We can't leave the ship now!" Vorian exclaimed as Evelyn grabbed hold of Trinity and pulled the younger woman to her feet.

"Vorian! There's an escape route right there!" Evelyn yelled, gesturing to the fresh hole in the wall. "We can fit through it! Look! There's an island not too far from here! We can swim to it and be safely out of Tesla's hold!"

"And what about Jareth? We can't just abandon him!" Vorian said.

"Trinity has a way to contact him! If we can find him, she can tell him we're lost, and he can get the pirate king to give us directions! Vorian, right now we have to worry about our own lives! We can't save Jareth if we ourselves are killed! Help me get Trinity out!"

Vorian moved to the hole in the wall and climbed through it, understanding that what Evelyn said was true. He clung to a sail rope and then held out his arm for Trinity.

"Come on, Trin," Evelyn whispered to her friend, giving her a push forward. "We need to get out of here."

Trinity nodded her head and weakly stepped out of the hole, grabbing Vorian's offered arm as she did so. She was weak, terribly weak, from not having eaten anything all day, and as soon as her hands touched Vorian's arm, her strength gave out entirely. Vorian pulled her closely to him and wrapped his arm strongly around her, holding her tightly to him. He then dropped into the water, still holding her.

"You're all right," he told her comfortingly. "You may just get a chance to ride those Talistide like you wanted."

He glanced up at the hole and watched as Evelyn climbed through and then jumped into the water. He then pushed away from the ship, struggling slightly to swim while holding Trinity.

The three escapees were right in between the two battling ships, and Trinity buried her face deep in Vorian's shoulder as men swung above them, crossing from one ship into the next. Bullets fired all around Vorian and the women, threatening to hit them. The Talistide were nowhere to be seen, for they were somewhat timid creatures and were afraid to go anywhere near battling ships, no matter how strongly they were attracted to the water prince.

"The island is only a short distance away from here!" Evelyn gasped, struggling against the water.

Three men suddenly fell into the ocean near her, one of them horrifically bloodied and the other two struggling against the waves that the ships were making. One of them landed directly next to Evelyn, pulling her down into the water momentarily as he collided against the water. She resurfaced and then let out a scream when the bloodied man reached out and grabbed her shoulder, blood seeping onto her skin as he did so.

"Evelyn! Grab my shoulder!" Vorian ordered, and Evelyn immediately did as he told her to.

XxXxX

Meanwhile, both the decks of the _Phoenix _and the _Morning Star _were covered in scarlet and black gunpowder. Many men struggled in hand-to-hand combat. Others were shot down or run through. Captain Long John Silver was dead, his hand still grasping the helm. There wasn't much hope left for the _Phoenix_.

Tesla surveyed the scene of blood and pain with great satisfaction. He moved away from his helm, having decided that his ship was in no immediate danger and he wanted to get involved in the fighting. He drew his sword and then walked down the stairs to the deck, slashing his blade across two helpless pirates as he did so.

He was almost to the deck when he saw Vorian in the water between the ships, one woman in his arms and the other struggling to swim alongside him. The captain's eyes burned with fury, and he turned to one of his men, anger radiating in his eyes.

"Mr. Smith, go get Lord Vorian and his two charges and bring them back onto the ship."

"Aye, sir," Mr. Smith saluted. "Where are they?"

"In the water between the two ships. When they are on deck, I want you to bring the women in the captain's cabin. Bring Lord Vorian to me. I've had more than enough of him," Tesla said, easily running his sword through another pirate as he spoke.

"Aye, sir!"

Mr. Smith gestured to three other men and signaled for them to get into the water. One of the men, a tall man with great muscles, looked puzzled for a moment.

"That was an order!" Mr. Smith shouted.

"I only dog paddle," the large man said, and with a sigh, Mr. Smith pushed the man aside and gestured for another one to take his place.

The men immediately ran to the _Morning Star's_ railing and then dove into the water.

Vorian saw the men coming and began to swim faster, Trinity still held tightly in his grasp.

"Evelyn! Hurry!" he instructed, moving away from the ships towards the open ocean.

Evelyn nodded and began to move faster. She was almost away from the ships and was close behind Vorian when someone reached out and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Vorian!" she screamed, struggling with all of her might as she was dragged back to the ships. "Vorian!"

She kicked and squirmed, but could not get out of her captor's hold. The pirate holding her was large and powerful, and he held her neck tightly, making her see black spots before her eyes. She gagged as water filled her mouth and nostrils, and she was close to blacking out when she was suddenly hoisted out of the water. She stopped fighting as the pirate holding her flipped her unceremoniously over the _Morning Star's_ deck. She landed hard on her back and let out a cry of fear when the man dropped down next to her and promptly grabbed her wrists. She was helpless, on her back, and her eyes began to tear as he slammed one of his knees into her stomach and held her down with it as he tied her hands tightly together.

Vorian wouldn't leave Evelyn by herself, and with a strong feeling of defeat, he turned and swam back towards the _Morning Star_. He could hear Evelyn shouting for him to keep swimming, to get away with Trinity while he could, but he was tired and weak, and he wouldn't have been able to keep fighting even if he had tried to.

Evelyn was thrown into the captain's cabin, and Trinity and Vorian joined her, minutes later. She could hear screams, terrified, dying screams, coming from the decks of both ships, and her green eyes flooded with tears. She burst out crying and buried her face in her arms, her long wet hair draping over her back and hiding her face.

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed. "Why oh why can't I do anything right?"

Vorian helped Trinity into a comfortable position and then moved to Evelyn. She tried to push him away when he put his hand on her shoulder, but for once in his life, he wasn't going to respect her wishes. She struggled against him as he pulled her to him, exerting a minimal amount of energy in order to do so. He drew her to his chest and then held her tightly against him, putting his hand to the back of her head and letting her bury her face in his chest. He felt her hot tears landing on his skin and ran his fingers soothingly through her wet hair.

"Why isn't anything going right?" Evelyn cried, struggling to look up into his face. "Tesla is a pirate captain and he wants to ruin me! Trinity won't eat and she won't talk either! Jareth is trapped in some cove with a vampire, and you've been beaten to a pulp! My stomach is so bruised! Vorian, I can't take much more! Why is this happening?"

He gazed down into her eyes, trying to think of something to say and failing miserably. There was nothing he _could_ say. He didn't have any of the answers. He had the feeling things were only about to get worse for him, just a dull, aching feeling, and he couldn't promise her anything.

She studied his eyes, seeing that he didn't know what to do or say.

"Vorian," she whispered. "You always have an answer."

"Not this time," he whispered back, drawn to her dark green eyes. "I cannot promise you anything, love. I don't know that I'll be here for you much longer."

"What?"

"I have the feeling Tesla's going to do everything in his power to finish me," he said gently, brushing one of her tears away with his thumb. "You'll be all right. You always are all right."

"But last time…" Evelyn gulped. "Last time I had you. If you weren't there, I would have died. I still bear a faint scar, as do you. You saved my life. Without you, I'm as good as dead."

"Don't say that," Vorian smiled gently. "Evelyn, I want you to know…"

He became lost in her eyes again, and, without realizing it, began to move his face closer to hers, wanting to be nearer, to show her the words he couldn't say.

"Evelyn, if only you knew…"

The door slammed open, and both Vorian and Evelyn turned their heads to see Tesla's first mate enter the cabin with four other men behind him.

"Captain wants to see you on deck. The battle's over, and he has a bone to pick with you," the man sneered.

"The battle is over? But…what about prisoners? They couldn't have been put in the hold because there were holes in the walls and they would have escaped!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Captain Tesla never takes prisoners," the man growled.

"What?" Evelyn gasped.

"He kills them all," the man shrugged and then moved towards Vorian. "Let's go, water prince."

"Wait! What are you going to do to him?" Evelyn asked, putting her arms around Vorian's neck and holding him tightly.

"His time is over."

"No!" Evelyn shouted, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around Vorian.

The pirate didn't say anything more, but grabbed her by the neck and easily pulled her off Vorian. Vorian stood up, facing his adversaries bravely, not making a sound or attempting to protect himself.

"Vorian!" Evelyn screamed. "Don't just stand there!"

One of the pirates grabbed her, holding her tightly as Vorian turned and began to walk out of the room, escorted by the pirates.

"Vorian! No!" Evelyn screamed, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

He turned, as he was leaving the cabin, and smiled at her. He then disappeared from sight, his escorts pushing him roughly ahead. The door was slammed shut and locked from the outside, and Evelyn collapsed on the floor, shaking miserably and crying like she had never cried before.

XxXxX

Vorian squinted as he was led on deck, for the sun was almost completely hidden now, and the last streams of sunlight were shining into his eyes. To his left was a line of pirates, all standing side by side, all watching him with evil, intimidating eyes. To his far right was the enemy pirate ship, engulfed in flames and sinking beneath the cold ocean waves.

Tesla stood at the bow of the ship; his back turned towards Vorian, his hands clasped firmly behind him.

"So dies another pirate crew and another great ship," Tesla said with a sigh.

He turned to face Vorian, his eyes glowing red in the dimming sunlight. They looked dangerous, piercing…magical.

"I had considered sparing your life, which is something I rarely do," Tesla said, pulling out a knife out and admiring the blade in the dimming sunlight. "But you ruined all your last chances."

"Am I permitted to make any last wishes?" Vorian asked, watching as Tesla took a step forward.

"Go ahead, though I doubt I'll heed them," Tesla said, a smirk on his face.

"Evelyn, and Trinity," Vorian spoke calmly, infuriating the captain. "They are not to be harmed at all, and you are to bring them to Jareth. You won't touch Evelyn," he said coolly. "Those are my last wishes."

Tesla's grin broadened, and he stopped right in front of Vorian, his face only inches away from the doomed Fae lord's.

"Miss Evelyn," he sneered, moving his mouth to whisper in Vorian's ear. "Is as good as ruined. You have my word as a gentleman."

With that, he brought his dagger back and then thrust it towards Vorian's chest.


	15. Chapter 15

omg let me tell you, i LOVE Leont. he is prolly one of my favorite characters of all time. just to let you know. anyways, sorry for the delay, on with the story!

15

Fear surged through the water prince's heart as Tesla moved. Evelyn…Evelyn was going to be hurt, destroyed, and he wouldn't be there to save her. No! It just couldn't happen that way, but there was nothing he could do! In less than a second, he'd be dead and no one would be there to care for her. Oh why, why, _why_ did he have to be so passive? Why couldn't he be the man she deserved and protect her?

Vorian closed his eyes, and a lone tear streamed down his cheek. He had fought, fought everything, evil power, his own emotions, Evelyn's indifference, the path between two worlds, to stay with Evelyn, to love her and protect her, and it had all come to nothing.

Somewhere, in the midst of all this heavy thinking and pain, Vorian heard a gun fire. He thought, at first, that it was all part of his imagination and that he must be dead already. But no. If he had been stabbed in the chest, he would have felt it before he died, and he felt no pain. He didn't feel a thing. Not one single stinging blow.

Vorian opened his eyes to see Tesla falling back, the dagger dropping from his bleeding hand. The captain was hissing in between his teeth, clinging to his wounded hand.

Vorian turned his head, and there, standing at the helm, his small hands shaking violently as he held the smoking flintlock, was Wilburus.

"Oh!" the boy said hoarsely. "I do hope I didn't kill him. I mean, I wasn't trying to kill him. I just…I just…"

"Seize him!" Tesla screamed, and instantly, his men moved to get Wilburus.

Wilburus was so stunned by his own action that he didn't even try to fight. The men caught him without a problem and led him down to Tesla.

"Throw them both in the captain's cabin and bind them securely!" Tesla snarled, and Vorian and Wilburus were immediately led back into the captain's cabin.

Trinity was conscious of them coming into the cabin, and she watched, with dull eyes, as Vorian and Wilburus were both tied tightly. They each had a rope around their necks, cutting tightly into their skin and tied to a rafter. Vorian's hands were bound tightly behind him, and Wilburus' were tied tightly in front of him.

Evelyn stayed back until the pirates had left the room, and then she rushed to Vorian and threw her arms around him.

"Oh thank God!" she cried, clinging tightly to him. "Oh, thank God!"

"Wilburus saved me," Vorian smiled wearily at Wilburus. "He is to be thanked as well."

Evelyn stepped away from Vorian and then hugged Wilburus.

"That was very brave of you, Wilburus. Trinity," she called, turning to face her friend, who was now standing. "Wilburus just saved Vorian."

Trinity didn't say anything, but walked towards Wilburus and then came to a stand in front of him. She put one of her trembling hands in his and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'll be all right," Wilburus smiled worriedly. "I hope you will be all right too, Miss Trinity. I'm so sorry for everything I've done wrong. Please, forgive me."

Trinity smiled gently and pushed a strand of his loose auburn hair out of his face.

"I forgive you," she said quietly and then stepped away.

XxXxX

Half an hour later, the _Morning Star_ sailed through a rocky channel belonging to the island that Vorian, Evelyn and Trinity had tried to escape to. The island was none other than Point de Rouck, and this particular channel led straight into the cavern where Jareth was located.

Tesla stood at the helm as always, his hand wrapped tightly, though the blood soaked through. He watched, as hundreds of pirates appeared behind the rocks that formed the channel and nodded coldly to them. They all stood back with great respect, letting him sail his ship right into the hidden cove that belonged to the pirate king.

As Tesla's men dropped anchor inside of an immense cavern, he wrapped another bandage around his hand, covering over the blood, and, more importantly, its scent.

The cavern was lit by torches, and had several passages and other caves leading off of it. A good half of it was a harbor, and several grand ships, all of them belonging to pirates, were anchored near the docks.

The prisoners of Tesla's ship were led, bound, to a gangplank that had been lowered to the docks. The four of them descended carefully. Vorian came first, bruised but standing bravely. Then Evelyn close behind him, gaining whatever comfort she could from his presence. Wilburus came next, with Trinity leaning heavily on him. The small woman gripped his arm tightly, and he supported her easily.

"Well, my goodness Jareth, look who's here!" A light voice suddenly sounded from one end of the cavern, causing the prisoners to look around in alarm. "Our guests have arrived at last! How delightful!"

The prisoners looked to the end of the dock, where stood a party awaiting their arrival. In front, stood a tall man with long dark hair, braided down his back. He wore a maroon dress coat with lacy cuffs, and a lacy tuxedo shirt tucked into tight black trousers. His muscles stood out even under his clothing, and his pale skin seemed to glow in the firelight. When he smiled at them, his violet eyes sparkled.

"Good evening," he said, walking up towards them with a bounce in his step. "I am the pirate king, Leont. You must be Jareth's friend, Vorian," he said to the water prince. "Ah, and Evelyn, I _am_ pleased to meet you. And this," he said, stopping in front of Trinity and Wilburus, "Must be the beautiful Trinity, who is engaged to marry my darling Jareth. My dear, you are just as beautiful as he described you, and I wish you the best of luck." And with that, he bent and kissed her hand.

Trinity had just about had it. She hadn't eaten in more than twenty-four hours, and had low blood sugar issues already. Now a vampire was bending down and kissing her hand, practically brushing her skin with those pointed, venom-coated teeth. Wilburus saw her go from pale to pure white, and caught her swiftly as she fainted.

"Well now look what you've done!" the boy told off the pirate king, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Leont drew away, his brows furrowed. "My dear Tesla," he mused, "How much _have_ you told them about me? And since when do you hold your own crew captive? I say, reinstate this boy to his position at once!"

Then a new voice sounded in the cavern. "Trinity!" the goblin king cried, and rushed onto the dock, followed by two of Leont's guards. They didn't try to stop him, however, they were merely assigned to watch him and keep him from escaping. Jareth was unbound, and had no trouble reaching his unconscious bride-to-be. He took her carefully from Wilburus, and cradled her against his chest.

"I say, is she going to be all right?" Leont asked, concern in his purple eyes.

"She needs food, urgently," Evelyn said quietly, stepping out from behind Vorian. "Her blood requires food more often than a normal human's, and she hasn't eaten in nearly two days. She will come back in a minute, but will be too weak to walk. Please, let her have some nourishment."

"Why of course!" the pirate king said, looking affronted at the thought of him not providing food to the woman. "Please! I have quarters prepared for you all. Well, except for the child. Tesla, put this brave man back on your ship, in his regular post. I'm sure your cook would dearly appreciate it."

Wilburus wanted to stay and make sure Trinity was going to be okay, but the pirate king shooed him off, and he scampered back to Sanji. When he was gone, Leont turned to the prisoners that were now his, and gave them all a warm smile that didn't show his teeth.

"I welcome you all," he said, "To my home. Please, follow me to your quarters." And he swept off into one of the side passages.

Despite his friendly request, the prisoners really had no choice. A troop of armed guards surrounded them and all but herded them after Leont. Jareth was still carrying Trinity, and Evelyn and Vorian were still bound tightly. The pirate king led them through several caverns and passages until the newcomers were hopelessly lost. Finally, they stopped in front of a heavy door.

"I am truly sorry," Leont said, looking really regretful, "But you are all to share the one room Jareth has occupied these last few weeks. I'm afraid there isn't much room for lodging here at Point de Rouck, besides my own quarters. If there is anything you need, be sure to let me know immediately. And I will have food and drink sent here as soon as I can manage," he said, looking at Trinity, who was still unconscious in Jareth's arms.

And with that, Evelyn, Vorian, and the unconscious Trinity were all unbound, and found themselves in the room Jareth had spent the last few weeks in. The goblin king immediately sat on the bed, holding his beloved, as she started to stir. Evelyn hovered nearby, worried about her friend, and Vorian walked to the desk, and sat in the chair that accompanied it.

The small woman's eyelids fluttered, and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Jareth?" she whispered, her eyebrows coming together.

The goblin king leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Yes, my sweet," he said softly, "You're with me, now. We're in Point de Rouck."

"Where's Evelyn and Vorian?" the black-haired girl whispered.

"They're here too," Jareth said. Oh, how happy he was to have his love back in his arms, and he wanted nothing more than to take her and kiss her passionately, making up for the weeks he'd been without her. However, her lips, along with the rest of her face, were very white, and he was afraid of causing her to pass out again.

Trinity closed her eyes, and snuggled closer to Jareth. "I don't feel so good," she complained. "I feel sick."

Jareth laid her on her side on the bed, where she curled up, holding her stomach. He sat next to her, and rubbed her shoulder and back as she shivered violently. He had eyes for no one but her, and had no purpose but making sure she was okay.

Evelyn came to stand near Vorian, who was watching his king take care of Trinity. The water prince absently rubbed at his wrists, which had been chafed by the tight ropes.

"Do you still have that jar of salve that Wilburus brought?" Evelyn asked.

Vorian furrowed his brow and searched his person for the jar. When he found it, he gave it to Evelyn with a smile that was marred by the fresh bruises on his face.

"You may use it," he told her.

"Oh, I don't need it for myself," Evelyn said, blushing, "I was going to help you. You look awful."

Vorian raised an eyebrow.

Evelyn suddenly realized what she had just said, and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, not like that!" she cried, "I didn't mean it like that at all!"

"Alright," Vorian said, amused.

A very flustered Evelyn immediately started to apply the salve. Although her fingers were hurried, her touch was still gentle, and Vorian still relished it.

After a few minutes, the door opened, and a tray of food was shoved into the room. It included bread, cheese, and a few pieces of fresh fruit, along with a bottle of fresh water. Whoever had shoved it into the room did not stick around, and the door slammed shut. The four prisoners heard a heavy bolt slide into place, locking the door.

As far as human health was concerned, Jareth was at a loss. He didn't know what would be best to give to Trinity, so he looked to Evelyn for help. The older woman selected a few pieces of an unfamiliar fruit, and she helped Trinity sit upright so she could down the food. The fruit did her good, and in a few minutes the color in her cheeks and lips had returned, and Jareth started breathing again.

When all of them were done eating, Trinity pulled her knees up to her chest, and sat back. Jareth was still sitting with her, quite close.

"So," she said, "What now?"

She, Vorian, and Evelyn all looked at Jareth, who shrugged in a very un-kinglike manner.

"It depends on Leont's mood," he said, "Perhaps he will come to see that we are alright. Perhaps he will leave us so that you three can rest."

As if on cue, Trinity and Evelyn yawned at the same time. They looked at each other, and laughed nervously. The smaller woman leaned into Jareth's chest, closing her eyes.

"Rest would be nice," she said.

"You're one to talk," Evelyn teased, "You just woke up."

"It doesn't count if you faint," Trinity countered without opening her eyes, "You've never passed out before, so you don't know how exhausting it is."

"Right," the twenty-four year old said, rolling her eyes. "_I_ could definitely use some rest."

Vorian stifled a yawn of his own, and came to stand by the bed with the rest of his companions. "I agree," he said. "We need rest."

The goblin king nodded. "Very well," he said, "You women may have my bed, and Vorian and I will sleep on the floor on either side of it."

Trinity's eyes flew open. "No, you don't have to be uncomfortable just because of –" she started to protest, but Jareth put a finger to her lips.

"I insist," he said softly, "And I'm sure Vorian agrees with me. I would be more comfortable on the floor knowing you're safe than up in a bed worried about you." That said, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her lips softly, pouring all of his love and all of his longing for her into the movements of his mouth on hers.

Evelyn made a face, and turned away. It didn't bother her that they were kissing, but it made her feel uncomfortable, as if she was intruding on something very private. However, she happened to meet Vorian's eyes as she turned, and the look in his eyes made her turn bright red. There was such longing in those blue and green orbs that it looked like his eyes were on fire. But it was guarded, she noticed. Then she had to look away from him.

"Alright," the goblin king finally said with a laugh, "You really should rest now, love."

Getting ready for bed was nothing, as Trinity and Evelyn were still in the bathrobes and nightgowns they had been in before the storm that had turned the crew of the _Morning Star _on them. The saltwater from their jump into the ocean that morning had dried finally, leaving the garments slightly stiff. But there was nothing they could do about it but crawl under the covers on the full bed, and try to sleep in the itchy clothing.

The Fae men took a blanket each and decided to sleep one on each side of the bed. Vorian slept just below Evelyn, and Jareth slept just beneath Trinity.

As she relaxed her mind, and tried to not move in her stiff nightgown, Evelyn let her eyes and mind wander abut the now-dark room. She wondered what kind of magic allowed the pirates to light their rooms the same way the rooms in the Underground palace were lit. Then her eyes fell on Vorian's form next to her and below her, and she wondered about her deepening relationship with him. She wasn't sure if she liked the way things were going with it, but she wasn't sure if she _didn't_ like it. Sure she was attracted to him, and she'd gotten to the point where she would admit to herself that she really _wanted_ him. But still…

Evelyn rolled over and closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing became deep and even as she slept.

Trinity fell asleep with one arm hanging off the side of the bed, her fingers intertwined with Jareth's. The goblin king held her hand until she was asleep, and then kissed it before drifting off himself.

XxXxX

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"Not yet," Trinity moaned, cuddling comfortably in her blankets. "Who ever taught him that song? Where's the culprit? I'll kill her."

"And really bad eggs…Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

Evelyn grumbled something next to Trinity and then rolled over and sat up.

"Wilburus? What are you doing here?" she asked, watching as the door to the prison opened and then closed, allowing Wilburus to step inside.

"I have something for you and Miss Trinity!" Wilburus said with a faint smile. "The pirate king told me to inform you that he hopes you like them."

"What did he send us?" Trinity asked, getting out of bed, her fingers slipping through Jareth's as she did so.

"Dresses!" Wilburus said cheerfully. "King Leont told me that they are the best dresses in the whole cavern. He does hope that you'll like them."

Jareth rose to his feet and took the dresses from Wilburus. The Goblin King didn't say a word, but looked down somewhat menacingly at the lad. Wilburus shrunk beneath the powerful Fae's gaze, and he began to back towards the door, averting his eyes respectfully away from Jareth's.

"Jareth," Trinity said quietly, wrapping her hands around Jareth's arm. "He's a friend."

The goblin king ran his finger over the string of blue pearls still at her throat. "A friend who would buy you expensive gifts?"

"Whatever happened to love isn't jealous?"

That silenced him for a time. "Very well then," Jareth finally said firmly. "What is your name, boy?"

"Wilburus, sir," Wilburus stammered uncomfortably.

"Thank you for the dresses, Wilburus. Send Leont my gratitude."

"Aye sir!" Wilburus saluted and then left the room, closing the door quickly behind him.

"He sent dresses?" Evelyn asked, crawling out of the bed and nearly stepping onto Vorian in the process.

"Yes," Trinity nodded, taking the dresses from Jareth. "They look beautiful. There's a black and silver one and a white and gold one."

"You take the black one," Evelyn smiled. "Neither of us looks spectacular in gold, but you look great in black, so by all means, take that one."

"Very well. Jareth, you'll have to turn around," Trinity smiled up at him.

"I will…in a moment," Jareth said, stepping close to her. "It seems as though years have passed since I was with you. I'm not letting you step away yet."

Trinity blushed as he put two fingers beneath her chin and then bent low and kissed her soundly, again letting his lips linger against hers.

Evelyn looked away and suddenly remembered that Vorian was also in the room. She walked over to her side of the bed to see Vorian still lying on the ground, his brilliant eyes closed in sleep, one arm resting across his forehead. He looked so innocent. Evelyn let out a slight sigh when she saw how exhausted he apparently was, not having woken up with all of Wilburus' hollering. It was all her fault, too, and she just knew it.

"Oh stop it," Trinity said, turning away from Jareth and facing her friend. "It's not your fault and you know it."

"I'm glad to see you're back to your normal self," Evelyn grinned, turning away from Vorian.

Jareth turned away, giving the girls the privacy they needed. Both women quickly changed out of their stiff nightgowns and dressed in their new clothes. Both dresses were fashioned very much like dresses from the 1700s, with lacy sleeves, tight bodices and loose skirts. Like Trinity's dresses at Jareth's palace, these dresses also shifted themselves, shaping themselves as was necessary for each woman's body.

"Well, this will certainly take some adjusting to," Trinity sighed, tapping Jareth's shoulder.

He turned and smiled at her, immensely pleased with her appearance. The black and silver in the dress seemed to match his beloved perfectly.

"You, my darling, look stunning," he smiled, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad someone missed me," Trinity answered and then surprised him by giving him a full kiss on the lips.

Evelyn moved over to Vorian again, looking over her shoulder to make sure that Trinity and Jareth were occupied before she dropped down on her knees next to the water prince. She studied Vorian's face carefully, entranced by his charm and…peacefulness. He was beautiful, and Evelyn closed her eyes and thought of when his eyes were open, how magnificent and intense they were. And that look…that look of longing he had given her, like all he wanted to do was pull her to him and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But he held back. He had held back like a true gentleman, and Evelyn had resisted his wants and looked away. Well, they were her wants too.

She shivered and reached towards him, her hand shaking as she gently caressed his face with her fingertips.

At that moment, the door flew open and Captain Tesla strode into the room. He glanced around, sneering at the prisoners.

Vorian's eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright. He didn't register the fact that Evelyn was next to him; he locked his eyes on Tesla, watching the captain's every move.

"So this is where Leont is keeping you," Tesla said, "And he provided you with clothing. How sweet." His eyes flew to Evelyn, and flickered up and down her form in a scan that made her blush. "Evelyn, my darling," the captain said in a low voice, "You look ravishing in that dress."

Evelyn turned scarlet.

Tesla watched her discomfort, and grinned, beginning to walk towards his prey.

Jareth and Vorian both jumped forward at once, blocking Evelyn from the captain. Trinity was a beat behind, and came to stand next to her friend in a defensive stance.

"Keep your hands off her," Vorian growled. His voice was low, dangerous.

"Leave now," Jareth commanded in almost the same tone.

Then Vorian noticed something strange. As he looked at Tesla's hand, which was poised to draw a dagger, he noticed that the hand that Wilburus had shot with a pistol was not wrapped in its bandage. Instead, it was covered by a sparkling substance that shifted and moved, rather like scales. However, Tesla shifted to conceal his hand, so Vorian wasn't sure quite _what_ he had seen

Tesla saw he was outnumbered, and drew himself up indignantly. "They won't be around to protect you much longer," he sneered at Evelyn, and swept out the door, intending to slam it shut. However, the door bounced on the catch, and stayed open.

The four prisoners began to relax, but then they heard Leont outside the door.

"Tesla, my dear! Why are you here? Did you need something? You know I don't want you near my prisoners until –"

"Yes until the ceremony," Tesla snapped. Then his voice softened, and he addressed his king with what could almost be called respect. "I am sorry sir. I just though that since you only needed the goblin king's blood and the small girl's tears to take his kingdom, we'd all be off soon. My crew and I are restless."

"Yes, yes," Leont said, a note of impatience in his voice. "But I really do not want to rush our guests. You and your crew will be off soon enough."

Then the four prisoners heard a pair of boots pacing off, and they truly relaxed.

"Trinity, I hope you weren't going to attack Tesla," Evelyn said to her friend, amused at the small woman's defensive position. Jareth had also noticed it, and was trying hard to keep from grinning.

"'Course I was," the nineteen-year-old said matter-of-factly. "No one looks at my friends that way and gets away with it."

"Oh, don't do that!" Evelyn protested.

Vorian laughed nervously, moving towards the door to shut it. "Hopefully we won't have that opportunity," he told her softly. He got to the door, and was just about to push it shut when it opened towards him, nearly running him over. He stepped back quickly.

There in the doorway stood Leont, king of the pirates.


	16. Chapter 16

16

They all stared at the dandy pirate king, all wondering why on earth he was in the room. Jareth moved first, as he was most accustomed to the vampire's presence.

"Leont," he said formally, "We did not expect you here. Is there a purpose to your appearance?"

"There is," Leont said, not formal at all. "But speaking of appearances, yours is lacking. Oh! You must be jealous of the clothing I gave to your darling women friends! Not to worry, I will have the lad sent up here with fresh clothing for you and – what is it, Vorian? – as soon as I can."

"No, really –" Vorian started to say, but then was cut off by Leont's raising of a hand and glaring at him.

"My dear sir," the pirate king said, "Your wardrobe is about as distasteful and in worse shape that _those_," he motioned to the pile of nightgowns and bathrobes that Evelyn and Trinity had formed, "And I will not have it."

Vorian glanced nervously at Jareth, who shrugged.

Trinity was staring at the pirate king with wonder. How on earth had this sort of man become a king of _pirates_? And how could he be a vampire as well. She'd studied vampires, and read the infamous _Dracula_, but had never heard of anything quiet like this dandy pirate king.

Leont noticed her staring and raised a polite eyebrow.

She blushed and looked away, moving to stand behind Jareth. How powerful those violet eyes were!

"My dear Trinity," the vampire said, "If you have any questions of me you are quite free to ask them."

Now everyone turned to look at her, including the Fae she was trying to hide behind. Trinity turned an even deeper shade of red before answering nervously.

"Well," she said, moving closer to her fiancé, "I was just wondering…how did _you_ get to be king of the pirates?"

"Ah, that is an excellent question, my dear," Leont said, smiling warmly, "And you are not the first to ask it. It just so happens that I was walking along one day, minding my own business, when I came upon this man who had a most delightful smell to him. I had not eaten in a few days, so really it was not my fault that he came to a rather – bad – end. The next thing I know, there are all sorts of pirate scoundrels surrounding me – quite rudely interrupting my meal, of course – and telling me that since I defeated their king in battle that I was now the new king of the pirates.

"I do admit, the power to order men around to do as I wish is an asset at times, but really this job is quite tiresome. You see, when you are king of the pirates, no one really listens to what you say unless they know they get some sort of hefty benefit from it. It quite costly to run a horde of vagabonds. But I am a vampire, and one of the strongest beings in this world, and there simply has not come about a being strong enough to defeat me in battle to become the new king. So I am quite stuck here, as you see."

Everyone stared at Leont. He smiled at everyone, closing his eyes. "Ah yes, there are several things I am that I do not want to be. And there are several people who wish that right along with me."

"Like who?" Trinity whispered without thinking. She had a talent for picking up emotions, and there was something else she was sensing under the pirate king's ridiculous behavior.

Leont opened his eyes, but didn't chide her for speaking to him out of turn. Jareth was nervous, knowing that Trinity had broken a code of etiquette among royals. He didn't know if it applied to pirates or not, but he slowly shifted into a more defensive posture in front of his beloved.

However, the vampire only smiled. "Do not fear, Jareth, I will not chide her. She has as much of a right to know as anybody, I dare say. Well, then, Miss Trinity, to answer your question. There is a Fae maid that once loved me, and I loved her in return. She was a great deal like you, now that I think on it. Always sensitive and kind, but sharp as a dagger blade. However, when I became – what I am now, I guess you could say we drifted apart. Or you could say that I left for her safety. I had no wish for her to become what I was; had no wish to harm the woman I loved. It was the right thing."

Trinity saw the pain in the smiling purple eyes, and was sorry she'd said anything. She had a strong urge to wrap her arms around Jareth and hold him close, grateful that he didn't have to leave her.

"At any rate," Leont said finally, "I wished to apologize for Tesla's behavior towards you. I do try to keep him out of my personal affairs, but I'm afraid he is such a strong asset and ally to me that sometimes he feels he can take advantage of that position. It really is awful of him, but what can you expect among pirates, even the moderately decent ones?"

Evelyn resisted the urge to snort. Tesla was _moderately decent_? What a load.

"I am afraid I have to leave you now," the pirate king said at length, "Because of some pressing matters. However, I _will_ have clothing sent up for you shortly by that charming lad Wilburus. I say, Miss Trinity that really is a charming song you taught him. I will teach it to my crew one of these days and we'll sing it all the time." He bowed out the door and was gone, locking it behind him.

Trinity groaned. "Great," she said, "That's all we need. Pirates who like to sing."

"At least they don't dance," Evelyn said, grinning, "And wear tight, shiny pants."

The smaller woman narrowed her eyes. "Do not even start with _that_ song."

"Well, even if they do start singing 'Pirate's Life For Me' all the time, who's fault is it?"

"Mine. I'm going to shoot myself in the head."

Jareth listened to the exchange with interest. "You taught the boy that song he so ceremoniously awakened us with this morning?" he asked, amused.

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

Evelyn laughed, just as there was another knock at the door. "That's your songbird, now, Trinity."

"You know what –?" the nineteen-year-old threatened.

However, Trinity never had the chance to explain just "what" because the door opened and Wilburus stepped in, carrying a large mound of fabric in his arms.

"Clothes for you, sirs," he said politely. "And another change for the ladies."

"Thank you, Wilburus," Evelyn said cheerfully, "You can just put those on the bed, and we'll sort through them ourselves."

Under Jareth's hard glare, the boy rushed to dump his load on the bed, and gave Trinity one last smile before dashing back out the door, again locking it behind him. There was one outfit for each man, and another dress for each woman. The dresses were similar to the ones they already had on, only different colors. The one Trinity picked out was black and red, and Evelyn's was blue and brown. Then, Trinity found something at the bottom of the pile that made her let out a whoop.

"Yes!" she cried, "He sent me breeches!"

Indeed, the pirate king had sent up two sets of nondescript breeches for the women to wear under their dresses. They would come down to each woman's knee.

Now came the awkward task of four people, two of each gender, changing in the same room. Trinity had no problems so long as she kept her back turned to the men and they kept theirs turned, but Evelyn felt herself turning a fiery red.

"I know you had to do this all the time in theatre," Evelyn said when her friend rolled her eyes, "But it's just…weird."

"You're not even changing clothes all the way!" Trinity said, snorting, "_You_ are only putting practically shorts on under your dress. Imagine what the men feel like right now." Her voice was low, so the said men wouldn't hear.

Evelyn groaned, and just turned a beet red as she pulled the breeches on under her skirt.

"Alright, we're decent," Trinity called when the girls were done. Both of them were looking at the wall, Trinity with hands on hips. "Let us know when you guys are."

Finally, the men told their women they could turn around. Trinity was the bold one and turned around first. She gaped at the appearance before her.

Jareth and Vorian were dressed similarly in long dress coats with lacy cuffs. Vorian's was blue and Jareth's was burgundy. Both of them had white, lacy button-up shirts on underneath waistcoats of slightly darker shades than their outer coats. They had black breeches, and the pirate king had provided them each with a pair of black boots. The whole look was topped off with both men's hair (Jareth's hair, layered to his shoulders, was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and Vorian's, cropped shorter, hung loose and almost into his eyes).

In Trinity's opinion, the goblin king had never looked better.

Evelyn, when she got the courage to turn around, thought the same of Vorian.

But of course neither woman would say what they thought, so the two Fae men looked at each other uncomfortably as the human women stared.

Finally, Trinity was the bold one and walked right up to Jareth, coming quite close to his face. "Wow, goblin king," she said, "The pirate look suits you. You should dress like that more often."

Jareth grinned, and surprised her with a kiss on the nose. "I don't know if the people could handle it."

"They can deal."

Vorian knew he shouldn't feel so nervous and anxious for Evelyn's reaction, but that didn't make much of a difference. He shifted himself into the "at ease" position to keep himself from squirming under the woman's gaze. He was still waiting for her reaction when she finally blushed and looked away.

"You look great, too, Vorian," Trinity said from behind him. She gave Evelyn a raised-eyebrow "look" that Vorian didn't see.

"Yeah," the older woman said finally, "You do." She smiled nervously.

Vorian half-grinned back. "You flatter me," he said quietly.

Evelyn ducked her head, but was saved from speaking by Trinity.

"Okay you guys, did anyone else notice there was something funky going on with Tesla's hand when he was in here, or am I just crazy? Like, it looked like it had –"

"Scales," Vorian finished.

Jareth noticed. "I saw that too," he said, "Why was he favoring it? Do you think the scales hurt?"

"No," Evelyn said, shaking her head. "Wilburus shot him with a flintlock, and saved Vorian's life. That's why he favored it. But it looked like it was doing much better, not like the wound was inflicted yesterday."

"Which it was," Trinity put in.

"How strange," Jareth mused, furrowing his eyebrows. "And his argument with Leont outside…"

"Was even weirder," Evelyn said. "Something about blood and tears to get the kingdom…no crying, Trinity."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I heard. Seems our dandy pirate king is after another kingdom. Did you know this, Jareth?"

"Yes, he mentioned it," the goblin king said bitterly. "Though I don't know how. He knows of the curse that makes the Underground destroy itself of the rightful heir is not on the throne…he must have found some way to undo it, or at least to make himself the rightful heir. It involves my blood, and the tears of the woman I love…" he trailed off, looking at Trinity.

"That's why they wanted me here," she said quietly, her face going a shade paler. Then she shook herself, and drew herself up to her full five-foot-two height. "Alright then. No crying. Got it."

"Right, at least until we can find a way out of here," Vorian said. "But what about those scales? I've never seen anything like that before."

Jareth chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. He'd seen something like those scales before, he knew it. But he couldn't place it. That irritated him. He knew that it would come to him, sometime late at night. But it would probably not be for a long while. While he didn't know what it was, he didn't mention that he'd seen the scales before. Instead, he looked up into Trinity's eyes. He saw her determination there, and her steadfastness. He wondered what she'd say if she knew the offer Leont had made him.

XxXxX

They spent the night (or they assumed it was night. It was really hard to tell when they were in a cavern and had no access to sunlight) in much the same position as they had the night before. One man slept on each side of the bed on the floor, and the women slept in the actual bed.

They were rather rudely awakened in the morning by Tesla storming into the room, shouting at the top of his lungs at Leont, who was trailing behind.

"I will not stay here any longer!" the captain shouted, causing the four prisoners to jump awake. "I have to get a move on or my crew will mutiny! Do this ceremony, and do it now!"

Leont didn't shout, but his voice was still dangerous as he replied. "They are my prisoners, and I will decide when I wish the ceremony to commence. You will remember your place."

And the pirate king looked truly dangerous. His violet eyes flashed with fury, and the prisoners could see his muscles standing out against his nightclothes. When he spoke, they could see his pointed fangs glinting with their venom coating.

The magical light had returned to the room, lighting it cheerfully. Tesla rounded on the pirate king, as if he was going to attack him. Leont stood a full eight inches above him, though, and he backed down reluctantly.

"The ceremony was to commence today," the pirate king said, in that same low and dangerous voice that radiated pent-up fury, "Just allow our guests to dress themselves, and we will begin, if you are so impatient."

Tesla clenched his fists, and stalked out of the room.

Leont relaxed only minimally, but attempted to smile cheerfully at the four people in the room besides him. "Very well, then," he said quietly, "If you four will get dressed, we'll begin shortly. Just push the door open when you are ready." And he swept out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him, but leaving it unlocked.

"Now's our chance," Trinity said, sitting up straight, "Can we get away –?" She stopped speaking when she saw Jareth shaking his head.

"Impossible," he said, "Leont is among the most powerful beings in this world. I would not attempt an escape with him so close by if I had ten men to hold him off for me."

The black-haired woman gulped, and shivered in her nightgown. Jareth found the black-and-red dress Wilburus had delivered yesterday, and handed it to her.

"Here," he said, "We need to dress ourselves. Vorian, come."

None of them had any room left for awkwardness as they dressed, not facing each other. All of them were utterly terrified. Evelyn put on the blue-and-brown dress she hadn't worn yesterday, and the men dressed in their pirate finery. Trinity pulled her black hair into a braid down her back, tying it with a strip of fabric from the ruined nightgown she had jumped of Tesla's ship with. Evelyn pulled her brown hair into a ponytail.

The women had not been provided with footwear, so they walked barefoot to the door. Trinity clung tightly to Jareth's hand, and he interlaced her fingers with his own. Evelyn even took Vorian's hand when he offered it, and clung to it for dear life. When they reached the door, they found Leont standing outside it waiting on them, along with a few guards. Wordlessly, the pirate king led them through several corridors, until they reached Point de Rouck's central cavern.

Torches as well as magic lighted this cave. In the center of it stood a great platform, made of stone and engraved with pictures of great sea battles and sea monsters. Several dozen passages led out of it, but the room was still circular. On one side, the harbor the _Morning Star _had berthed in was visible through a large opening in the stone walls. Leont led them towards the platform in the center of the room, finally making them stop about five feet away from it.

"Alright, let's begin," he said cheerfully. "Jareth already knows the essentials, but I want to explain what will be happening here. Simply put, I would like most dearly to take Jareth's power off of his hands, and make myself king of the Underground. But there is a catch. Only the true heir to the throne can rule, or the country destroys itself, am I right? So I had to come up with a way to make myself the true heir to the throne. I found this –" he pulled a small vial, in the shape of Jareth's crescent medallion, out of a fold in his dress coat "– and found that if I mixed your blood, Jareth, and your tears, Trinity, for you are the one he loves, in the vial and wear it around my neck, the Underground will acknowledge me as king."

Jareth and Trinity looked at each other. He saw the boldness and determination in her eyes, and smiled. But would she still have that determination if Leont made her the same offer he had made Jareth?

"So really, it is quite simple, really," the pirate king said, walking over to the prisoners. "I just need, you, Jareth to give me a few drops of your blood. Trinity, my dear, I really do not want to make a woman cry. Is there any way you could possibly…?"

"No," Trinity said in a low voice. "I will not."

Leont was taken aback. "But my dear! Did Jareth not tell you of what I could do for you two if you obliged? Why, Jareth could come back to your world and be human with you! You would be with your family, and your friends, and not have to worry about ruling an entire country! My dear, you have a free spirit! Surely you do not want such responsibilities at your age!"

Trinity looked at Jareth, who looked at the floor and nodded. "He told me that. I wanted to leave the decision to you."

The small woman was torn. Why couldn't he make the decision for her? Sure she wanted to stay with her family! She didn't want to watch them die around her as she lived through millennia. Of course, she didn't have to go back to the human world once she was Fae…but not having to rule a multitude of people, not having royal responsibilities, not being held accountable for everything that went wrong in a country…

Trinity shook her head, and drew herself up to her full height. In that moment, Jareth saw the true queen inside of her, and his heart reached out towards her.

"No," Trinity said, projecting her voice as if she were on stage, "I will stay and rule at Jareth's side as queen of the Underground. You will have no tears from me."

Leont was silent. "Very well, my dear," he said softly. Then he handed the crescent-shaped vial to Tesla.

The captain flew into action. In a split second, he barreled into the goblin king, knocking him aside. But before Jareth hit the ground, Tesla brought him up, holding the goblin king's arms behind his back with one arm, and holding a knife to his neck in the other.

"No!" Trinity cried, her voice cracking. Despairing, she felt her eyes sting with betraying tears, and she desperately tried to blink them back. She tried to run to Jareth, but Leont caught her swiftly around the waist, and held her fast.

"Tesla…" Leont said warningly, but Tesla wasn't paying attention.

Instead, the pirate captain flicked the hand that held his knife against Jareth's neck, and a line of scarlet appeared. Gleefully, Tesla held the vial up to the cut to catch a few drops of the blood. When he had what he wanted, he withdrew and handed the vial to Leont, who still held Trinity. Jareth fell back against the stone platform, stunned. The small woman looked for her friends, but huge pirate guards held them fast. She made herself as small as possible, trying to slip out of Leont's arms. She squeezed her eyes shut, but felt hot tears leak out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. When she felt the vial being held to her face, she really sobbed.

"I truly am sorry," Leont apologized, holding the now-full vial of liquid in one hand and handing a lace handkerchief to Trinity with the other. "I do so hate to see a woman cry. And Tesla, you most certainly did not need to be so violent. That was a very poor display of hospitality."

Leont turned, to try and comfort Trinity, thus, he never saw the scowl on his captain's face, never saw the man clench his fists.

"Oh there, there," Leont shushed Trinity. "Jareth is quite alright. He's not bleeding profusely. Indeed, he's not even bleeding enough to stain his shirt."

"Enough!" Tesla hissed, taking a long bold stride towards Leont. "Give me the vial, Leont. You've been my pawn long enough! Hand it over and I may just spare your rose-colored pathetic life."

Leont's face darkened and he moved away from Trinity, giving Jareth a chance to pull her into his arms and hold her tightly.

"This is why you have been so deplorably cruel to our guests. I have no desire to kill you, therefore I give you leave to depart and never come back," Leont frowned.

"You ignorant fool!" Tesla snarled, stalking towards Leont. "I have no reason to fear you. You are powerless against me."

Jareth pulled Trinity farther away from Leont as the pirate king's purple eyes flashed.

"Evelyn," Vorian whispered, taking the woman's arm. "We need to get out of here."

Leont stepped close enough for his face to be a few mere inches away from Tesla's.

"You will leave," the vampire spoke, his pointed teeth glistening with venom as he spoke. "And you will leave now."

Tesla matched the vampire's glare for several seconds and then threw his head back and laughed.

"Is that a threat? The pompous, pampered, spoiled pirate king actually speaks a threat?"

Tesla laughed again and then stepped back.

"I accept your challenge," he hissed, his eyes glowing completely red.

Smoke suddenly billowed up around Tesla's body, like a furnace. The smoke was black and violent, consuming Tesla entirely in a matter of seconds.

"This isn't good," Trinity trembled in Jareth's arms. "Jareth…"

Vorian gazed into the smoke, shivers crawling up his spine. Being a prince of the water, he had a natural disliking for smoke and fire. There was a scene playing in his mind, a picture of Tesla's hand when the man had attempted to harm Evelyn. There had been scales, glittering red scales, like some type of fish, or maybe…

Every muscle in Vorian's body tensed, and he abruptly grabbed Evelyn and pulled her against him.

"Vorian!" she exclaimed, startled.

He put a finger to her lips and then turned to face Jareth, giving Evelyn no indication that he was going to let go. His eyes met Jareth's, and he was just about to speak when Trinity grabbed the goblin king's collar and said hoarsely, "Jareth. There are eyes in the smoke. Look."

Everyone looked at the smoke and momentarily stared in shock.

There was a pair of enormous, luminous red eyes glaring at them through the smoke.

"Merciful heavens! He's a dragon!" Leont exclaimed. "Flee, everyone! To the ships! Quickly!"

He had no need to give the order. Pirates rushed in panicked frenzy to their ships, completely forgetting about their crewmates. It was every man for himself.

Trinity was terrorized as she and Jareth began to run towards the docks. Tesla was a dragon…no doubt the one that had captured Jareth. The young woman held to Jareth's hand with a death grip, afraid to lose him again, perhaps forever this time. If Tesla caught them, he'd kill them all without a second thought. Except, perhaps, for Evelyn.

Trinity looked back, her long hair slapping across her face, to see Evelyn running steadily behind her, her hand clasped tightly in Vorian's.

Evelyn was looking back, all the while hyperventilating, watching as the smoke subsided. The woman could hardly breathe as she recalled Tesla's threats to her and his attempts to harm her. Now, he was a _dragon_. He always _had been_.

"What a nightmare! How awful!" How could I have been so blind?" Evelyn cried, stumbling slightly as she reached the wooden docks. "I'm so…so ignorant! It was there in front of my face the entire time!"

"Evelyn!" Vorian said loudly, turning violently and catching her when she slammed into him. "Look at me!"

Evelyn looked up, and Vorian was terrified by the fear in her eyes.

"You'll be all right. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Vorian whispered, cradling her face in his hands.

"We're all going to die!" Evelyn sobbed, tears flowing onto his fingers.

"No," Vorian smiled gently. "Jareth and I won't let that happen. Come. We're almost to the ships. Don't look back," he warned, catching her chin as she turned her face. "Don't look back, beloved."

An enormous dragon stepped out of the smoke as the rest of the cavern's inhabitants focused only on escaping. The beast was immense and magnificent, towering above several of the ships.

Tesla, for indeed it was he, ignored all the panic surrounding him and focused his attention on his prey.

Ah, there they were. It seemed the vampire, the goblin king and his comrades were escaping to the ships.

The dragon roared, its high-pitched voice shaking the spacious cavern, and then shot straight up into the air, wings sweeping powerfully at his sides. He sucked in a deep breath and then released it. Fire spiraled from his mouth, moving like a warped tornado towards the ships.

Like a windswept, parched prairie, the fire engulfed each ship, turning the majestic vessels into floating ashes in only a matter of seconds.

Trinity screamed as Jareth grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, barely saving her from a falling mast and sails, ablaze with flames.

"He destroyed all the ships," Leont coughed, coming to Jareth's side and helping Trinity to her feet. "If we're not out in a matter of minutes, we'll all be reduced to cinder."

"How will killing all of us accomplish anything? You have the vial," Jareth snarled, helping Trinity up the rest of the way and running with her alongside Leont.

"He won't kill us," Vorian shouted from behind, looking up to find that Tesla was nowhere to be seen. "He's surrounding us with flames!"

"Vorian! We need your power! Get the water to help us!" Trinity cried, jumping aside as a burning barrel fell near her.

Part of the flaming piece of wood caught hold of Trinity's skirt, and with a gasp, she grabbed hold of the material and ripped it, casting the flaming fabric away as she did so.

"I haven't the strength," Vorian said sadly. "Watch out!"

A whole ship suddenly rolled onto its side, blocking the escapees from the open ocean.

"Now what?" Evelyn shouted over the flames.

"Jareth?" Vorian asked, letting go of Evelyn and turning to his friend.

"Do yourselves a favor," a sharp voice spoke from a fallen ship. "And surrender."

Everyone turned about, trying to find from whence the voice had come. Another ember fell from a sinking ship, and Evelyn jumped back, her body collapsing against another form. She screamed as a copper-colored glove came across her mouth and a voice whispered, soft and alluring, into her ear.

"A word with you, Miss Evelyn?"

"Evelyn!" Trinity cried out, seeing her friend trapped in Tesla's embrace.

"No," Jareth said, stopping his love from running forward. "He'll kill her, Trinity."

"We have to do something!" Vorian exclaimed, voice quivering with concern. "Tesla, unhand her!"

"What do you want with that young woman?" Leont asked, purple eyes glistening with anger.

"A word. That is all," Tesla smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around Evelyn. "A word may just spare your precious lives."

"You know about pirates, Evelyn!" Trinity called boldly. "He's just trying to trick you!"

"You may speak your words here, Tesla," Leont said coldly.

Tesla half smiled and then spun Evelyn around to face him. She collapsed against him and then struggled to pull her hands away from his. She gave up and looked into his eyes, immediately terrorized by what she saw there. Behind his blood red orbs was a look of complete evil, of whole, unadulterated malice and longing.

"What do you want?" Evelyn gasped as he kept her body tightly against his and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"You have studied and researched pirates. I have a wager to make with you."

"I don't gamble! Especially not with lives!" Evelyn hissed.

"Get me the vial," Tesla smiled smugly against her cheek. "And I shall spare your friends and make you queen of the pirates."

"I refuse. I'm not greedy like you," Evelyn whispered. "I'd rather die than satisfy your wants."

"Think carefully," Tesla lowered his voice, preying on the emotions he had seen in her and moving his mouth to her neck.

Evelyn cried out when his mouth touched her, and she pushed away from him, eyes wide with horror.

"No!" she screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. "I will not!"

She felt dirty, and she shook her head violently as she backed up towards Vorian. Her hand, trembling frightfully, rested on her neck, as though covering a grotesque mark. She didn't feel Vorian's arms come around her, but she flinched and tried to pull away when she felt his breath on her neck as he tried to soothe her.

Tesla turned back into his dragon form, and Jareth, Vorian and the women began running again, Leont staying with them.

"If we can make it out of the cavern, I can hold him back for a bit," Leont shouted, grabbing Trinity's free hand and pulling her along with Jareth. "Just make it out of the cave!"

They all heard a rush of air from above them, and Jareth glanced up to see the dragon hovering above them, taking in another deep breath.

"Into the water!" Vorian shouted, and then jumped off the edge of the dock, pulling Evelyn along with him. Leont, Jareth and Trinity did the same, and within seconds, all five beings were underneath the unstable substance. There was a film of fire above them, but Leont gestured towards a large opening before them, and they all began to swim towards it as quickly as they could.

Leont could hold his breath for quite awhile, and he arrived at the exit of the cave and waited until everyone was past him before he followed them out.

A great grinding noise could suddenly be heard from beneath the water, and Trinity turned back to see a great gate crashing down into the water, blocking the entire mouth of the cavern. She didn't see a small dinghy above them, having escaped out of the cave. Had she seen the passengers on the boat, she would have been amused to find that the pirates-who-don't-do-anything, Wilburus, Sanji, and Pintel had all escaped.

Leont signaled for everyone to submerge, and everyone immediately did so. Once their heads were above the water, the two Fae, vampire, and two women turned to see the entire cave entrance covered by an immense iron gate, which was locked securely into place.

"I knew that would eventually come to good use," Leont said breathlessly. "Look. There appears to be a ship there."

"He's a dragon. Can't he just burn right through that gate?" Vorian asked, catching sight of the dragon behind the gate, flapping its wings and roaring angrily.

"No. It takes a lot of manpower to get that open," Leont smiled. "To the ship, my friends."

"So now, suddenly, we're his friends," Trinity grumbled, swimming alongside Jareth to the ship.

"That is better than the alternative," Jareth said gently.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Within minutes, the men and women were aboard a small ship that had been singed by the dragon's fire.

"Do you think this is going to last long enough for us to get anywhere?" Trinity sighed, releasing Jareth's hand as she swung over the railing and landed on the deck.

"One can only hope," Leont shrugged and then walked over to the helm. "Seems the crew already had the anchor pulled up for us. Everyone aboard?"

"Yes," Vorian nodded, helping Evelyn over the ship's railing and then watching with great concern as the woman dropped next to the railing and pulled herself into a tight ball.

"Is everyone all right?" Jareth asked, surveying the scene.

His and Vorian's waistcoats were torn in several places, and both men had burn marks on their faces. Evelyn and Trinity were soaked to the bone, having struggled through the water in their immense dresses. Both were tattered and weary, and they shivered in the early morning air.

"To think. My own captain was a dragon the entire time," Leont said thoughtfully, sailing the ship away from Point de Rouck. "That is immensely disappointing. Good heavens, Miss Trinity!"

Trinity started, and looked up at the pirate king.

"What?" she snapped.

"My dear girl, your beautiful dress has been ripped! We really must find you something else to wear! It is completely out of fashion for a lovely woman such as yourself to walk about with so much leg showing!"

"So much leg?" Trinity frowned, and glanced down to see that her skirt came down to just about her knees. "What on earth are you talking about? That's nothing! Just ask Vorian. Women in my world wear skirts all the way up to their thighs."

"But still! Oh, to think that I should be in such a situation!" Leont exclaimed.

Jareth rolled his eyes and looked up at the vampire.

"Leont, Miss Trinity is quite appropriate, given the situation. She would have burned to death if it hadn't come off."

"And Miss Evelyn as well! What did happen to your dresses?" Leont asked, looking away from Evelyn as she had a long slit in the bottom of her dress from when she had struggled through the water.

Evelyn let out a sob, and Trinity moved away from Jareth and walked over to her friend. She sat down next to her and then wrapped her arms lovingly around the woman's trembling shoulders. Evelyn turned her head and put her face in Trinity's shoulder, still crying.

"That wretch!" Vorian growled, clenching his hands into fists. "That traitorous, mutinous piece of ocean filth! If only I had the power…"

"It's over, Vorian," Jareth said, putting a hand on Vorian's shoulder. "The whole situation is done and over with."

"One wave, Jareth, one _measly_ wave has the power to drown out a dragon's fire!" Vorian scowled. "And I couldn't even call up one wave!"

"You haven't the strength yet," Jareth said calmly.

"But I should have!" Vorian snapped, pushing his friend's hand away and moving over to the ship's railing.

He put his hand out over the water and closed his eyes for a few brief seconds before opening them again. The blue and green in his eyes were dazzling, sparkling with magic, and Jareth shook his head.

"Vorian. You haven't the strength. Don't try it."

"I have to be able to protect her," Vorian hissed, the muscles in his arm beginning to twitch violently. "Once upon a time I hardly had to move my hand to call forth the water. Just a flick of my fingers, and it was all at my disposal. Now, I can't even…can't even…" He growled and clenched his teeth tightly together.

"Vorian!" Jareth exclaimed, watching the color draining from Vorian's face. "Stop it!"

"No!" Vorian grimaced. "Not this time, Jareth."

The water rippled beneath Vorian's quivering hand, and a wave began to form. It raised itself to one foot above the rest of the water, and then it collapsed, accompanied by Vorian. The Fae sat down abruptly on the deck, his eyes closed and his breathing labored.

"Vorian, you've been in the human world for over a year now. You haven't used your powers in a long time. You can't just immediately call them forth again. It won't succeed," Jareth said gently, gazing down at Vorian.

"I should have strangled him, Jareth," Vorian hissed, looking up at Jareth, his eyes sparking with fury. "He hurt her. He hurt her badly."

"He didn't do much, Vorian. He just…"

"Kissed her," Vorian growled, clambering to his feet. "Right in front of me, against her will, _by force_, that wretch kissed her. She's been saving that kiss for her husband, and he just stole…"

"She didn't kiss him. He kissed her, and yes it was by force, therefore, she hasn't lost anything," Jareth frowned. "Your concern for Evelyn is noteworthy and commendable, but you forget, my friend, that you aren't responsible for her. You aren't the man she has chosen to protect her and guide her through life. She has a mind of her own, and she took the whole situation rather well."

"And she's suffering for it," Vorian whispered, looking over to Evelyn's quaking form. "And I want nothing more than to go over to her and hold her, embrace her, _love_ her, like she should be loved."

Jareth smiled sadly and put his hand on Vorian's arm.

"She has not asked for your affections, my friend. You must wait. Wait and give her the ability to make her choice. There will come a day, I believe, when she will show you that she wants you, that she needs you, and then you can love her like you wish. For now, give her distance, give her time."

"You sound like your fiancé," Vorian chuckled and shook his head.

"And my fiancé is a very smart woman," Jareth said, puffing out his chest with pride.

"Go, tend to her needs," Vorian smiled. "I'll see to Evelyn."

The men walked over to Trinity and Evelyn, and Trinity stood up. She was reluctant to leave her friend, but she could see, from the look in Vorian's eyes, that he wanted to care for Evelyn, and so she left her friend and moved to Jareth.

"It seems we're safe for the time being," Jareth smiled down at Trinity as he led her to the bow of the ship.

"Yes," Trinity sighed, melting into his arms. "I just wish Evelyn was okay."

"She'll be fine," Jareth said, pressing his lips firmly to Trinity's forehead. "I was so worried I wouldn't see you again, and yet, here you are, back in my arms where you belong."

"I don't belong anywhere else," Trinity smiled up at him. "I was terrorized when I heard you were captured. And, when I heard a vampire took you, I just got so scared. I'm so happy to be back with you."

Jareth craned his neck and kissed her gently on her lips, savoring the peaceful moment. How she meant the world to him! How he would gladly give his own life if ever the need arose, just for her! He tightened his hold around her, holding her closer, moving his lips more firmly against hers. She wrapped her arms securely around him and returned his kisses, thoroughly enjoying his passion and care.

Vorian, in the meantime, had sat down next to Evelyn. He reached out to put his arm around her, and she shuddered when she felt his strong arm resting across her shoulders.

"No. Please," she whispered, wiggling out of his hold. "I…I don't want…"

"Shh. It is all over, my sweet. You're all right," Vorian said, watching, hurt, as she moved away from him.

"I feel like I have a mark on me," Evelyn shivered, not looking into his face and moving her hand to her neck again. "Vorian, do I…do I have anything on my neck?"

"You must move your hand so I can see," Vorian said gently and then placed one of his hands over Evelyn's. He pulled her hand away from her neck and then bent over so he could look more closely at her neck.

"No, Evelyn. There is nothing there."

"But…I still feel…I can still feel…" Evelyn began, and then shivered forcefully.

"I know. I know," Vorian said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closely to him.

"I'm all right," Evelyn spoke, her voice clear. She stood up and stepped away, closing her eyes as she looked over the railing. At this point in time, she didn't want any males close to her, and Vorian understood that. He remained on the floor, waiting lest Evelyn should need him.

XxXxX

Two hours passed before a magnificent shudder rocked through the ship, sending a large piece of the ship's starboard side falling into the water.

"Oh dear," Leont sighed. "I don't think she's going to hold up much longer. Jareth, kind sir, does there seem to be any land within sight?"

Jareth, who was holding Trinity tightly as the ship continued to jolt, looked forward.

"There seems to be an island some two miles away."

"Ah! Yes! I see it! We may have to swim again!" Leont said cheerfully, standing tall as the port side of the ship began falling into the water.

"Should we get off now?" Trinity asked and then gasped as the ship rocked again.

"No. I think it can hold off a bit…" Leont began, but a cracking sound made him stop and think.

The whole bow of the ship began to cascade into the sea, and Jareth quickly moved himself and Trinity towards the stern of the ship.

"Never mind," Leont called out. "Everyone off!"

As the five passengers hastily jumped off the ship, the whole ship began to crumble. Leont instructed everyone to swim away from the ship, so they wouldn't be sucked down when the ship disintegrated, and everyone did as they were ordered.

Within ten minutes, the whole ship had fallen apart, and driftwood was hovering above the ocean waves.

"We're two miles from shore. Are we going to be able to keep swimming for that long?" Trinity asked, struggling to keep afloat as her heavy dress tried to pull her down.

"I don't think so," Jareth said, shaking his head as he held to her hand. "It seems some of Vorian's friends have come to assist us."

Trinity turned her head to see a herd of magnificent horses, translucent like the ocean, swimming towards them. Their heads were held high above the water, and water was being snorted from their large nostrils.

"Talistide!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Oh! Are we going to get to ride them?"

"They are coming to help us," Vorian smiled at her, encouraged by her enthusiasm. He whistled, and the herd drew closer.

Their manes splashed against Trinity's cheeks, and she could feel water pushing against her, like a horse's front legs

"Grab their manes," Vorian called out, helping Evelyn onto one of the horses and then pulling himself up behind her. "They're very playful. Jareth, I think you should stay with Trinity. They might want to take you under the water a bit, so be ready for that. Even if they go down, they'll be down for less than a minute, so you'll be all right. Just hold on."

Jareth gave Trinity a boost and then swung up behind her, wrapping his arms around her so that he also could hold onto the large horse's mane.

Leont was still in the water, struggling to catch one of the Talistide. Vorian whistled to the Talistide he and Evelyn were on, and the horse immediately swam towards Leont.

"Leont," Vorian spoke firmly, holding a hand out to the vampire. "If you will give me the vial, I shall see to it that you have a mount."

"Oh, this?" Leont asked, pulling the vial off his neck and holding it out to Vorian. "I suppose I don't really want it. It was so ill gained. If things had gone more reasonably, I should have liked to keep it, but by all means, take it, sir."

Vorian took the vial and then let out a sharp whistle. The Talistide near Leont immediately stopped its frolicking and swam patiently in place while the vampire grabbed its mane and then pulled himself onto its back.

"How extraordinary!" Leont exclaimed as the Talistide began to swim (though it was a whole lot more like running) towards the distance island.

Vorian's Talistide swam alongside Jareth's for a moment, and the water prince handed the vial over to Jareth.

"Yours, Sire," he spoke, and then smiled when Jareth took the vial. "Your steed is about to submerge. Trinity, hold on tightly. Jareth, hold her."

Trinity held tightly with her hands and legs as her Talistide suddenly lowered his head and then swam down into the water, carrying Jareth and Trinity along with him.

It was magnificent beneath the surface. The sunlight was streaming overhead, sending rays plummeting into the water, lighting Trinity and Jareth's path. Fish of all colors and sizes swam past the Talistide, their gills glistening regally in the light. The Talistide's motions were amazing. His movements were as fluid as the water that surrounded him, and Trinity felt as though she was riding something that was flying instead of swimming.

There were other members of the Talistide herd surrounding Jareth and Trinity, and Trinity couldn't help but smile as several foals danced about her Talistide, nickering playfully to the large water horse. The Talistide stallion snorted and then tossed his head. He then reared up, and his head burst out of the water, sending splashes of the liquid flying all over the place, glistening and dancing in the sunlight. When he broke the surface, so did Jareth and Trinity, and they were all able to breathe for several minutes before the Talistide ducked his head again and then went back into the water.

The trip seemed far too short for Trinity, who was entranced by the magical horse. Before she knew it, though, Jareth was leading her out of the water and onto a sandy beach, his hand holding hers and both soaking wet.

"That was an adventure!" Leont declared, clambering onto the shore and looking back to see Vorian dismounting his steed and then offering his hand to Evelyn.

Evelyn accepted his hand, and once her feet were on solid ground, she released his hand and walked towards Trinity.

"Wasn't that amazing?" she smiled at her friend. "The Talistide are just amazing!"

"I loved it!" Trinity exclaimed excitedly. "I want to do that again sometime! Thank you so much, Vorian! That was great!"

Vorian bowed with pleasure and then turned to his Talistide stallion. He rubbed the horse gently on his nose, and then leaned forward and rested his forehead against the stallion's. The stallion nickered gently and nudged Vorian's chest.

Evelyn stood quietly, entranced by the power Vorian had over these wild, free creatures. He and the ocean were one. The creatures heeded his requests, and the ocean itself seemed to take good care of the Fae lord. And the water prince had never looked better. Water was dripping from his body, and his waistcoat clung tightly to him. His eyes were a magical color, shining with pleasure and power.

The Talistide left, and everyone moved deeper into the island. As they stepped into a large grove of palm trees, Jareth stepped back with Trinity and then watched as the other three proceeded ahead of them.

"Trinity," Jareth spoke, turning to look into his love's eyes. "I want you to have this vial."

He held out the vial of blood and tears to Trinity and then placed it gently in her hand.

"If something should happen to me, I want you to be the queen of the Underground. I want you to take my throne and care for my people. This vial will permit you to do that without fear of the Labyrinth destroying itself. Would you do that for me? Would you take on the responsibilities of my world if something were to happen?"

His brown and blue eyes bore deeply into hers, and Trinity blushed beneath his intense gaze.

"Yes," she whispered, closing her hand around the vial. "I will, Jareth. I love you."

"And I love you," Jareth whispered back and then leaned forward and kissed her.

It was a brief kiss, for everyone was moving ahead of them, but when they pulled away, Jareth felt completely relaxed. If anything should happen to him, his world would be in excellent hands.

Trinity moved to Evelyn's side and smiled at her friend, concern shining in her blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noting that Evelyn kept her hand on her neck.

"I think so," Evelyn said quietly. "I just…I can't get what happened out of my head. I feel like I've been branded."

"But there's nothing there," Trinity said gently.

"I know. Perhaps tonight I can go on the beach for just a few minutes," Evelyn said, looking up at the sky. "The sounds of the ocean soothe me and they help me think. I need some time to think and just give all my troubles to God."

"I know what you mean," Trinity smiled, giving her friend a quick hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Leont's song is copyright me, and the Monty Python quotes belong to Monty Python (hard to tell, I know). anyways much love! enjoy!

18

The island was beautiful to say the least. The ocean water was clear, and trees were plentiful. Around the beach there were several palm trees, and as they approached the center the pant life turned into a rainforest. The five beings decided they had to find somewhere to hide, because the dragon would see the pieces of their ship and know exactly where they had gone. The island was the only one for miles around, and was not exactly hard to find.

They decided before long that they needed some sort of shelter, as the Fae and humans were not as durable as the vampire. So Leont was elected to go find a place for them to stay the night, as he could move faster without the other four to slow him down. The two Fae and the two humans stayed on the beach, where it was very open.

Vorian took Jareth aside to talk to him about the vampire. It was dangerous to be here with him, no matter how decent his manners. A hungry vampire was a dangerous one, and Leont wouldn't have a food source if they were stuck here…except his four companions.

Trinity knew the gist of what the men were talking about, and so took the opportunity to move closer to Evelyn.

"Evelyn?" she said nervously, "Can you come with me for a sec?"

"Yeah?" Evelyn was confused. "Why?"

Trinity gave her a meaningful look. "They don't want us going anywhere alone. And I have to _go_."

Evelyn understood, and they stood up, and headed for the woods.

Jareth noticed the women walking away, and turned towards them. "Where are you two going?"

Trinity bit her lip before replying. With her guy friends at home, she would have no problem speaking out loud where she was going, but here…

"Um, me and Evelyn were just going into the woods for a second…"

"No," Jareth said. "Either Vorian or I should accompany you. There is a vampire on the island."

"I know," the small woman said, turning red, "But I really don't think that…"

"Yes," the goblin king said firmly. "It is necessary."

Trinity scowled at him. She always got annoyed at him when he shifted into his commanding persona. "Look, Jareth…"

He glared at her, annoyed at her for going against him. Didn't she know how dangerous her position was? "Trinity, you will listen to me," he ordered. "I will not allow –"

But Trinity had lost it. "No!" she snapped, "I will not listen! And you will not order me around! I have to _pee_, and I'm pretty sure neither you nor Vorian want to be around for that! No offense, but I don't think you or Vorian would be that much protection against a vampire _anyways_, since neither of you have _power_! So if you will please get off your royal soapbox and sit on your royal butt, me and Evelyn will _be right back_!" She wheeled around and stomped towards the forest.

Evelyn gave Jareth a reproachful look, and followed her friend. She was a little embarrassed by Trinity's outburst, but was more embarrassed for the men. Both of them had frozen, shocked.

Jareth was the first to move, crossing his arms and huffing, stalking a few paces down the beach. He was fuming, partially to hide his embarrassment.

Vorian cleared his throat, and occupied himself with studying the horizon.

When the women returned, Jareth and Vorian had not moved. Trinity and Evelyn looked at each other awkwardly.

"I guess I should apologize," Trinity said, sighing.

Evelyn smiled. "Probably. He's only trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah…" Trinity sighed again, and walked over to Jareth.

He heard her approach, and felt her arms slide around his waist from behind. She leaned against him, and took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you survived without your powerless fiancé to protect you," he said bitterly.

Trinity stiffed, hurt. "Look, I didn't mean…"

"Oh, I'm sure," Jareth said, not responding to her touch. "Like I could have protected you anyways."

"Now stop that," the woman said, clenching her hands into fists. She withdrew her arms, and he turned to face her. He was hurt when he saw the angriness and pain in her eyes.

"Look," she said, "I _was_ coming over to apologize, but if you're going to be like this…"

Jareth saw he had hurt her, and softened. He uncrossed his arms, and took a step towards her. "I'm sorry," he said, putting his arms around her. "I just…"

"Want to keep me safe," Trinity said, hiding her face in his chest.

Evelyn's face was still flushed, and she kept away from Vorian. She felt like he had been crowding her again, even though she knew he only wanted to keep her safe. Still, she was nervous. She didn't like the idea of Trinity and her being alone on an island with three men, one of who was constantly thirsty for blood. Of course, she didn't like the idea of them _not_ being alone.

The rainforest behind her seemed a whole lot scarier all of a sudden.

It was mid-afternoon when Leont returned and told them of a small clearing under the shelter of the rainforest canopy. It was close to the beach so they could watch for other ships, but they couldn't be seen from above thanks to the leaves. It was quite spacious, he said, and would be ideal shelter for the night. The clearing was about a two miles from where the companions were stationed on the beach.

When Trinity heard this, she groaned.

Jareth looked at her, confused.

"I haven't eaten anything since last night," she suddenly realized. "That's probably why I snapped at you this morning, Jareth. Two miles is a long way, that's all."

The goblin king felt a pang as he remembered his fiancé's low blood sugar, and he frowned. "I could carry you," he offered.

Trinity laughed. "Hopefully it won't come to that. Nah, I'll walk with Evelyn."

"If you're sure…" Jareth trailed off as he helped Trinity stand up, and she swayed on her feet.

She walked to Evelyn and took her place at her friend's side.

"Leont should have found a food source," Jareth muttered to Vorian.

The pirate king had very sharp ears, and heard this comment. "We have plenty of food here!" he said brightly from a few dozen feet away. "Why, there are millions of coconuts, my dear ones!"

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?" Trinity muttered to Evelyn in a false British accent.

Evelyn giggled.

The men looked at the girls, curiosity in their eyes.

"Nothing," Evelyn said.

The smaller woman wasn't finished, however. When the men had turned around, she continued.

"They couldn't have been carried by a European swallow!" Trinity said in a slightly different tone. Then, she switched again to say, "Well, it could have been an African swallow!"

The older woman finally laughed out loud, and Trinity laughed with her. The men turned and looked again, with several raised eyebrows.

"Monty Python," the smaller woman said cheerfully, "You guys wouldn't understand."

Three pairs of eyes blinked at her for a few seconds, but then Leont turned to lead the way to the clearing.

XxXxX

They were able to make it all the way, but Trinity and Evelyn immediately sat down when they reached the clearing. It was shady and cool under the leaves. There was a fallen log on one side that provided a natural bench, which the women sat on. Trinity stretched her legs out in front of her, very much like a boy. Her bare feet were sore, but she was grateful that she hadn't found any thorns.

Evelyn, too, was barefoot, but was trying to act ladylike. She knew Leont was uncomfortable with seeing her legs through the tear in her dress, and was glad hers hadn't torn off to the knee like Trinity's had. She was quite comfortable with her full-length dress.

The three men stood in the middle of the clearing, discussing survival tactics.

"I say, I think we should go to bed with the sun," Leont said, "A fire would be visible from the air, even with the canopy above us."

"You said that gate would hold him for a couple days!" Vorian said, irritated.

Leont shook his head sadly. "I cannot promise anything. Dragons are beyond my knowledge and experience."

"How long, exactly, are we going to be here?" Jareth wanted to know. "My people need me at home."

"Until someone comes to rescue us," Leont said, "Or until Master Vorian's powers return and he can provide us safe passage."

The water prince didn't like the pressure that put on him, but he said nothing. Light was fading under the trees, and he knew that something would have to be done soon about food.

"First thing's first," Vorian said. "We need food."

"Aye," Leont agreed.

Jareth and Vorian looked at each other nervously.

"I meant you all," Leont said, stumbling over his words.

"Yes," Jareth said, "Well…"

At that moment, three coconuts fell and landed behind the goblin king. He jumped, and whirled. When he saw the three harmless coconuts sitting in the dirt, he blinked.

"Dinner is served," Vorian said, chuckling.

It wasn't hard to get the outer husk off of the coconuts, but getting the inner shell to break was a different story. Jareth and Vorian could have gotten them open easily enough with their powers, but Vorian's hadn't returned yet and Jareth's didn't work outside his kingdom. So the two of them struggled just like any human.

Trinity and Evelyn watched, amused, as the men tried different ways to break the shells without any sort of tool whatsoever. They tried not to laugh when the attempts grew more and more ridiculous.

Leont had gotten his open on the first try, and offered the two halves – neatly split – to the women, who sucked down the coconut milk thirstily. They nibbled on the meat like popcorn as they watched the Fae men struggle.

Finally, Vorian realized Leont had gotten his open neatly, and went up to him for help. Without batting an eye, the vampire coolly flicked the side of the coconut with his middle finger. It held steady in the water prince's hands for a moment, then a crack formed neatly all around the shell. Vorian blinked, and showed the two halved to Jareth. The goblin king also enlisted Leont's help, and soon the two Fae and two humans were well fed, and growing sleepy.

"What about you?" Trinity asked Leont, as she leaned against Jareth in the dark. "Are you going to need anything?"

Leont smiled, and even in the dark they could see circles beginning to form under his eyes. "No. I will be fine without, thank you."

"Oh. Okay," the small girl acknowledged, cuddling sleepily to the goblin king. He held her gently, knowing that she wouldn't want to spend the night in his arms. It wouldn't be good for them right now.

Evelyn leaned against the fallen log, a little ways from the others. Her eyes were beginning to close, but she wanted to wait until the others went to sleep before she did.

"I say," Leont said softly, "I know it's a bit early, but you all need some shut-eye."

"What about you?" Vorian asked suspiciously.

"Vampires don't sleep," Trinity mumbled into Jareth's shirt.

Leont smiled, his purple eyes closing. "She is right," he said.

Trinity gave Jareth one last hug and kiss goodnight before getting up out of his arms and walking over to Evelyn, and plopping herself down by the fallen log. The women huddled together as the temperature dropped slightly, and tried to sleep.

"Someone should sing to us," Trinity muttered, half-jokingly.

Leont was the only one who heard her comment, and obliged.

_The dark of night_

_Consumes and kills_

_You try to fight_

_But no one else will_

_You cannot hide_

_You cannot fight_

_You can't confide_

_With the dark of night_

_But then I see_

_Oh, I see a star_

_Streak across the sky_

_And there you are_

_Filled with light_

_And my life has meaning_

_Darkness drowns_

_Despairs and slashes_

_He wears a crown_

_Of crystal ashes_

_I bleed for you_

_Oh dark of night_

_I bleed for you_

_Oh dark of night_

_But then I see_

_Oh, I see a star_

_Streak across the sky_

_And there you are_

_Filled with light_

_And my life has meaning_

_My life has meaning…_

The last thing Evelyn heard before she went to sleep was Vorian muttering to Jareth. "What the heck kind of lullaby was _that_?"


	19. Chapter 19

19

A sound, loud and high-pitched, startled everyone out of his or her sleep the next morning. Evelyn opened her eyes fearfully and looked up to see a mighty dragon through the canopy of leaves above her. He was gliding effortlessly through the air, his red eyes piercing across the land beneath him.

Evelyn opened her mouth instinctively to cry out, but she was stopped immediately by a hand over her mouth.

"It's him!" she whispered, face ashen with fear.

"I know. Shh…" Vorian said in hushed tones, holding his hand tightly over her mouth, preventing her from getting up from her lying down position.

"Everyone quiet," Leont shushed.

The group beneath the canopy watched in silence as the great creature flicked his wings gently and then shot higher up into the air, issuing another hair-raising cry as he did so. No one made a sound as the beast flew out of sight, disappearing entirely from view.

"Is he gone?" Trinity asked, clinging to Jareth's arm as the seconds passed.

"Leont? You have exceptional hearing. Is he gone?" Jareth asked, glancing over Trinity's hair to look at the vampire.

"He's gone," Leont nodded. "That was close."

"We need to find some way to get out of here, or at least find a way to stop Tesla," Jareth said, standing up slowly and gazing up at the sky. "What can destroy dragons?"

"Nothing but water," Vorian said quickly. "Evelyn? Evelyn, are you all right?"

She was gasping for breath, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushing viciously.

"Ev?" Trinity exclaimed, grabbing her friend's hands. "Say something?"

"I'm…I'm okay…" Evelyn whispered, closing her eyes as cold sweat trickled down her forehead. "Breakfast anyone?"

XxXxX

Leont watched, purple eyes glowing, as his companions ate more coconut for breakfast. He had tried the fruit and had found it to be very distasteful. He needed something sweet, something with a bit of a tang, something…well, something bloody.

Vorian, towards mid morning, came up with a somewhat helpful solution to the vampire's craving. There was a stream running not too far away from the shelter, and it ran straight down to the ocean. Vorian correctly thought that the stream had salt in it, and so, for over an hour, he worked his tired magic to procure some salt for Leont. He entertained Jareth, Trinity, Evelyn and Leont as he tried for that long space of time to extract the salt out of the water. The water would shift across Vorian's hand and leave in its wake a small, almost insignificant bit of salt. It was noticeable to everyone that the whole procedure wore on the Fae, but he wouldn't give up.

When the hour was over, Vorian had a handful of salt, and this he promptly gave to Leont. Leont's eyes sparkled with delight as he took the salt from Vorian. Vorian then collapsed on the ground, muscles twitching weakly. Leont brought the salt up to his face and quickly devoured the whole pile, somewhat subduing his craving. It did hardly anything to fill up his stomach, however, but he didn't complain and didn't mention it. He seemed to be doing quite well…and then it happened.

Trinity got scratched. It was very simple really. She was walking towards one of the trees to gather some mangoes when she tripped on a root. She fell, scratching her knee in the process. There was hardly any blood, just a drop or two, but the scratch, wet and glittering, was all it took. Jareth rapidly dropped at her side and wrapped up the exposed cut, but he was too late. A gentle breeze carried the scent to Leont's acute nose, and the vampire took a full step forcefully back. His eyes darkened to an amazing degree, and his mouth went dry before it was filled with poisonous saliva.

Blood. He needed blood, needed it badly, and Trinity had just given him a whiff of it. It smelled sweet, smelled…_heavenly_. He wanted it, wanted it so much, wanted it dearly…

"Leont," Vorian interrupted, and Leont shook his head violently, trying to come back to his senses. "You all right?" Vorian asked, concerned.

"Oh, um, yes. Just fine, thank you," Leont said uncomfortably. "Is she…" He glanced at Trinity's exposed leg and then looked away, trying to fight images of her scratch out of his mind. "Is she well?"

"She's fine. I'm worried about you. Are you all right? Really and truly?" Vorian asked, putting a hand on Leont's shoulder.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you Vorian," Leont smiled and then shook his head again.

XxXxX

The rest of the day passed in misery for Leont. He engaged in different conversations with liveliness and amusement, but his mind was only focused on one thing. He did his best to avoid looking at Trinity's leg, struggled beyond explanation not to look at her neck or Evelyn's. His self-control was commendable and honorable, but there was none to see it, none to understand the battle that was raging within him. He didn't want to hurt anyone, indeed, he loathed that he even was a vampire, but his instincts were screaming at him to eat, to drink, and they were very nearly consuming him.

By the time night was come, Leont had separated himself as far away as he could from the other beings. He sat across the fire from all four of them, not daring to look at either Trinity or Evelyn. The others didn't understand his struggles, and it was in complete innocence that Jareth asked, "Leont? Have you any dances that you could perhaps teach us? The weather is perfect for a dance, and I thought you might perchance know some that we do not."

"I do know several dances," Leont said, shifting uncomfortably on his log. "I do not know that you would have me teach them, however."

"Oh, please do, Leont!" Trinity exclaimed, having seen Leont's surly mood and wanting to make him feel better. "We would love to learn a new dance."

"Very well. Jareth, take Trinity's left hand in your left hand. Pull away from her, then pull her towards you and twirl her. Take another step back and then pull in close to her, spinning elegantly about her," Leont instructed.

Jareth and Trinity attempted the dance steps, but Jareth couldn't quite grasp the whole "spinning elegantly about her" part, and so, with a sigh, Leont stood up and moved towards Trinity.

"Might I demonstrate, Jareth?"

"Please do," Jareth said, stepping away and handing Trinity over to Leont.

Leont took Trinity's hand and then bent low. He kissed her hand, and tears nearly formed in his eyes when he smelled her skin. Her skin, which had been torn earlier and was now scarlet…

Leont stood up rapidly and then cleared his throat.

"Let us begin, Miss Trinity."

The two began to move together, working as a perfect team. Every single one of Leont's moves was smooth and graceful, absolutely charming. Trinity was nearly entranced as they danced about the fire. The man's eyes were shining marvelously, showing clearly that they were purple, even in the night darkness. He looked every inch a vampire, dressed all in black, his black hair shining in the firelight.

A feeling overcame the young woman, a sudden feeling of helplessness. It startled her to feel so strangely, and she found that when she looked in Leont's eyes, she couldn't look away. It frightened her, and she looked away as frequently as she could, letting him move her without looking into his face.

Jareth soon took Leont's place, and he moved fluidly with Trinity, though not as elegantly as Leont had. Leont immediately went back to his seat, feeling sick. He was extremely hungry, and he had nearly smelled Trinity's blood beneath her skin when he had kissed her hand.

As soon as the dancing was finished, Trinity and Evelyn moved a short distance away from the men and prepared to go to sleep. Both women lay down on the mossy ground and gazed up at the stars, their hands behind their heads. They were far enough away from the men to speak without the men hearing them.

"You and Jareth looked really good, Trin," Evelyn said with a smile as she watched the stars dazzling above.

"It is so much fun to dance with him," Trinity grinned. "It makes me feel so much closer. It's like I can see right through him when we dance. I never did get to see you and Vorian dance together. Perhaps you should do that for us sometime?"

"No," Evelyn said with a sigh. "I danced because I had to."

"And you didn't enjoy it at all when you did?"

"Given the situation, no. We were dancing to remain hidden from Raiv. You know that."

"But what about when he was teaching you how to dance, behind the waterfall?" Trinity asked, turning and facing her friend.

"That…that was okay," Evelyn said uncertainly, with a shrug.

"Just okay?"

"All right, so I enjoyed it. It was…really nice," Evelyn said quietly, closing her eyes and remembering. "That place, with the water and the glittering stone walls, was magic. I felt so safe and at peace there. It didn't bother me that Vorian was caring for me. I wasn't afraid, even though he slept only a short distance away from me. I was perfectly fine there. Anything could have happened in that cave, and I would have been happy."

"Of course, it did help that Vorian was there," Trinity teased.

"Oh please!" Evelyn laughed and slapped her friend gently on the arm. "Good night, Trinity."

"Night, Evelyn."

Evelyn rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Yes, Vorian made it better," she whispered to herself as she drifted into sleep. "He always makes it better."

XxXxX

Four hours passed, four hours of not sleeping, four hours of battling with inner instincts. Leont couldn't sleep when everyone else did, and his vampire instincts only intensified at night. His eyes could see a thousand times better in the darkness, and his smell, his keen sense of smell, could pick up every heat wave, every drop of blood.

He waged a battle like none other with himself. Yes, there were four other beings with him, two of which would have been simple prey and delightful meals. But they were trying to help him, and he couldn't overstep his gentleman manners and touch them. Especially not when they were asleep. It was entirely disrespectful to approach women in their sleep, especially one who was engaged to marry another. But, there was Evelyn, and she wasn't engaged to anyone.

No! No, he wouldn't hurt the girls! He couldn't! What kind of a monster was he?

But he wanted food. He needed blood to survive. His hunger was driving him to madness, and without much choice, Leont stood up from his resting place and moved quietly towards the sleeping women. He drifted like a shadow over Jareth and Vorian's sleeping forms, and then stopped, eyeing his prey for just a moment before he went in for the kill.

Trinity was lying on her back, one arm covering her eyes, her long black hair folded about her arms and shoulders. Evelyn was also on her back, her head tilted back slightly, letting the moonlight illuminate her neck.

Leont's fangs dripped with poison as he moved to Evelyn's side and then dropped down, eyes glowing with near insanity as he lowered his head towards the woman's neck. Something stopped him from taking what he wanted, however. An image of Tesla pressing his lips against Evelyn's throat struck a chord of pity in Leont, and he moved away from her, turning immediately to Trinity. Evelyn had been through enough torment as it was, but Trinity had been untouched, which would make her taste all the better.

As Leont moved away from Evelyn, his cloak brushed gently against the girl's cheek. She opened her eyes, just in time to see a large shadowed form kneeling down next to Trinity.

"Jareth?" Evelyn whispered and let out a gasp of surprise when Leont turned to face her, his eyes glowing with the lust for blood.

"Trinity!" the woman screamed, struggling to get to her feet. "Trinity!"

Trinity's eyes snapped open and she let out a scream when she saw how close Leont's face was to her own. She began to struggle to her feet, but she needn't have, for Leont grabbed her by her forearms and lifted her violently off the ground. The women's screaming had forced aside all of his self-control, and he was about as uncontrollable now as a shark was when he smelled blood.

With one long stride, Leont slammed Trinity hard against a tree, pinning her easily into place with his muscular body.

"Jareth!" Trinity screamed, struggling against the man as the vampire lowered his mouth to her neck. "Jareth!"

Evelyn (now on her feet) rushed to Leont and grabbed him by the back of his shoulders. She tried as hard as she could to pry Leont away from Trinity, to distract him, but the man's mind was completely gone, and she couldn't make him budge.

Both women were now screaming hysterically, but one scream was all it took for Jareth and Vorian to wake up and jump to their feet.

Trinity struggled with all her might to pull free of Leont, but it was useless. She tried dropping to the ground, but he wouldn't let her move. She would have used her arms and hands to hit him, but he held her so solidly, the poor girl couldn't move worth a centimeter. She screamed at Leont and called his name, trying desperately to get some sense into him, but the vampire was in too much of a frenzy to hear her. He opened his mouth, his long fangs glistening in the moonlight, and then pressed his mouth solidly to her neck.

Trinity froze in terror, not hearing anything or seeing anything. The only thing she could do was feel his icy cold lips against her skin, and she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for him to bite her and, in the long run, kill her.

"Leont!" Jareth shouted, jumping to Leont's side and pushing the vampire forcefully. "Leont! Get off her!"

He punched Leont hard in the chest and then withdrew his aching hand. Leont was as solid as a rock, and Jareth became desperate as he heard Leont growl, still clinging to Trinity, preparing to take his first bite.

"Vorian!" Jareth panicked, looking over to Vorian, who was uselessly throwing himself against Leont's other side.

"It's no use!" Vorian shouted. "He's too strong! We'll have to go at him together!"

Jareth nodded, and then both men flung themselves against Leont.

Leont lost his hold on Trinity, and another blow from the Fae men sent him crashing to the ground. He became outraged, still in his drunken frenzy, and lashed out at the men. Jareth and Vorian had to fight hard to keep Leont to the ground while at the same time avoiding his venomous teeth. Jareth managed to throw a hard punch at Leont's face, and immediately, as if waking up from a dream, Leont's eyes cleared and he stopped fighting.

"Good heavens!" Leont exclaimed, noticing that both Vorian and Jareth were pinning him down. "What in the world…"

"Jareth!" Evelyn shouted, terror in her voice. "Jareth, she's hurt!"

"You idiot!" Jareth scowled and then pulled away from Leont, moving immediately to Trinity.

"Oh no!" Leont gasped. "I didn't…I couldn't have…"

"Just stay there," Vorian ordered, standing up and moving to Trinity.

Trinity was sitting on the ground, stunned, with a few lone drops of blood dripping from a small cut on her neck.

"He got her," Jareth snarled. "His venom's probably running through her right now."

"We have to do something!" Evelyn gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around Trinity. "What can we do?"

"Vorian?" Jareth asked, looking to his friend.

Vorian didn't look at him, for he was gazing at something in his hand. Upon having seen the blood on Trinity's neck, he had immediately raced to the nearby stream and gathered up some water in his hands. It magically stayed in his palms, not leaking out through the cracks in between his fingers. The water prince was concentrating hard on the liquid in his hands, moving it gently, thoughtfully.

"Jareth," he spoke calmly. "I'm going to put this on her wound. It will hurt insanely, but it will draw all of the venom out of her blood. Evelyn, keep holding Trinity. Don't let her move. Jareth, find some way to distract her. Tesla could still be flying about this area, and the last thing we want now is for him to come swooping down in the middle of a procedure."

"Oh God, please help!" Evelyn whispered, gazing up from the stars as she tightened her hold on Trinity and then buried her face in her friend's back. She would do her part to help save Trinity, but she didn't want to see what it was that would cause Trinity so much pain.

Vorian dropped down next to Trinity and then let the water, completely blue, trickle into Trinity's open wound. The woman's eyes widened with pain, and she opened her mouth to scream, but before a word could come out, Jareth pressed his mouth against hers, muffling her cries.

"Vorian, how long is this going to take?" Evelyn asked, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she felt Trinity's shoulders heaving beneath her.

"No longer than a minute. That's why it hurts so much," Vorian said, kneeling near Trinity's neck so he could watch her wound.

Just as he had said, less than a minute later, a blue tear fell from Trinity's neck and landed harmlessly on the dirt. Jareth felt Trinity breathe a sigh, and he moved away from her face, brushing back some damp hair as he did so.

Trinity's eyes were still closed tightly, but she opened them a few seconds later and looked into Jareth's eyes calmly.

"Oh, thank the Underground!" Jareth exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, my darling!"

Trinity rested her head against him for a moment, but then pulled free of his arms. She marched over to where Leont lay in the dirt, watching them.

"You worthless, brainless, stupid, selfish leech!" she yelled at him, stomping her bare foot. "You scared the freaking crap out of me! What the heck is wrong with you! It's _your_ fault that we're stuck here, and we were kind enough to let you hide from that stupid dragon with us! You know what? I'm glad you left your chick because let me tell you if she has half a brain she'd want to move a million miles away from what you've become! A little self-control, _please_!" Then she stomped to the fallen log, a little ways away from everyone else, and sat down, crossing her arms and legs, fuming.

Leont was left alone, shocked and ashamed. How could he have lost control like that? He hadn't understood some of what Trinity had yelled at him, but she was right; he was worthless. He pulled himself into a sitting position and let his face fall into his hands.

Jareth blinked, a little put off by the fact that his fiancé had just gone up and yelled at a man who was infinitely stronger than she was, and had almost succeeded in killing her. Still, he knew this was her way of dealing with terror and fear. When she yelled at people, she was almost always very frightened. He gave her a few minutes to cool off, then went and wrapped his arms around her again. This time, she sniffed and buried her face in his shirt.

Evelyn stood and went to Leont. She felt sorry for the vampire. Really, he couldn't help what had just happened; it really wasn't his fault that he hadn't eaten in a while. What he needed was an alternate energy source, and Evelyn thought she had something that would help.

Vorian wasn't about to let Evelyn get anywhere near Leont by herself, and so he followed close behind her. The woman knelt in front of Leont, carefully downwind.

"Leont?" she asked.

He looked up, and she saw great pain in his purple eyes. "Yes?"

Evelyn reached into her pocket, and drew out a waterproof oilskin. "I found this on the tray of food you sent up for us in the cave. Do you like Black Pearl tea?"

The vampire smiled wryly. "Never had much care for the stuff. It was always very weak. But I thought one of you would, perchance, take a liking to it."

Evelyn raised her eyebrows. Black Pearl tea steeped quickly, and was normally very strong. "Why don't you try steeping it longer? I mean, to the point where it would be _way_ too strong for any of us to tolerate, but maybe you'd like it better. There's also some cinnamon in there we can add to it."

Leont wasn't sure of it would work, but he was up to try anything. Evelyn located an empty coconut shell, and filled it with water from the stream. Then she handed it to Vorian.

"Can you boil the water?" she asked, "And get the salt out of it?"

Vorian nodded. Those were two pretty simple tasks, and would take hardly any effort. When he'd removed the salt, Evelyn dumped the Black Pearl tealeaves into the coconut shell, along with the dusting of cinnamon she had in the oilskin. In no time, Vorian had the water boiling nicely, without boiling over, and it turned a warm brown color with the tea. He handed the shell (which wasn't hot at all despite the boiling water in it) to Leont when it had boiled for a full minute.

"There," Evelyn said, "Now by the time that cools off, it should have steeped _plenty_. It will be much too strong for any of us, anyways."

Leont nodded, and blew delicately on the tea. After a while, he tried sipping it hesitantly. When he tasted it, his eyes widened.

"My goodness!" he said, "This is wonderful! And so filling!" Without hesitating, he gulped the whole lot of the brew, and then rubbed his stomach as if he had had a full meal. And indeed he had; for the tea had done the trick and filled him completely.

Evelyn laughed. "There, an alternate energy source. Now," she looked over at Jareth, who was still holding Trinity, "I think you owe someone an apology."

Leont nodded, and stood to walk over to the goblin king and the human he held in his arms. When he reached them, Jareth visibly tensed, and Trinity glared at the vampire, although she shrank back from him.

"My dear Trinity," the vampire said cordially, sweeping an elegant bow, "I daresay I owe you an apology. I am deeply sorry for losing control over myself like that. Please believe that it will never happen again. Your friend Evelyn has discovered an alternate food source for me, and I am very much full right now."

Trinity narrowed her eyes, and looked over at Evelyn. Her friend nodded, shrugging her shoulders. The small woman looked back at the vampire, and tentatively extended her hand.

"You're forgiven," she said quietly.

Leont took her hand and shook it, not daring to kiss her hand again. "A thousand thanks, my lady." Then he walked back to where he normally sat while the others slept, and made himself comfortable for the night.

Trinity looked up at Jareth, bewildered.

He was just as shocked as she was, but gave her a nervous grin and a kiss on the nose.

She giggled nervously, then stood as Vorian walked over to Jareth. The water prince nodded to her as she moved back to Evelyn, and he took his place next to Jareth.

"I want to sleep in between him and the women," he muttered.

The goblin king nodded, and they discreetly got up and moved to a place between the vampire and their women.

Trinity plopped down next to Evelyn, still nervous. "Is he going to be okay for the rest of the night?" she asked quietly, shivering.

The twenty-four year old shrugged. "I can't tell you. And Vorian and Jareth were barely able to hold him off last time. I guess all we can do is trust him, and hope help comes soon."

Her nineteen-year-old companion nodded, and they huddled extra close to each other to sleep.

* * *

**a/n: Black Pearl Tea is actually very good. If you are a fan of herbal tea, you should go buy some and try it. true, it's REALLY strong and i only steep mine for like half of what it says to on the box, but still. it's good.**


	20. Chapter 20

20

"Get up! Get up quickly!"

Leont's voice, urgent and persistent, awoke Trinity and Evelyn the next morning, and they turned to see him standing beneath the shade of several trees, his purple eyes piercing up into the clouds above them.

"It's Tesla again," Vorian said, scrambling to his feet and rushing over to the women. "We're in an open place."

"How did we get here?" Trinity asked tiredly, taking Jareth's offered hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

"We must have ended up here after the incident last night," Jareth sighed, pulling her with him into the brush.

"Did you see Tesla yet?" Vorian asked Leont as they ran through the trees.

"No. But I heard him. He's…"

"Right there!" Evelyn gasped, looking up to see the immense dragon flying one hundred feet or so above them.

Indeed, the dragon Tesla was right above them, glaring down at them with blood red eyes. He roared, his voice echoing across the whole island, and then swooped in low.

"We have to go in different directions!" Leont shouted, jumping over a small trench in the ground. "He won't be able to get us all that way!"

"We won't be able to keep running! Then what?" Trinity asked and then let out a yelp when Jareth pulled her hard to the left and Vorian pulled Evelyn hard to the right. "Wait! We can't leave them! What about Evelyn?"

"Vorian will take care of her!" Jareth shouted, pushing great leaves aside as they ran. "It would be much safer if we're in different directions."

Tesla, high above his fleeing prey, gazed down and watched, amused, as everyone took off in different directions. Jareth and Trinity were running towards the forested part of the island. Vorian and Evelyn were racing to the ocean, and Leont was weaving in and out of trees, in no apparent direction.

Tesla dove low, coming to bear on Leont. He flew over the vampire and then dive-bombed in front of him, blocking his path.

"Tesla!" Leont hissed, watching as the dragon took several long steps towards him. "What do you want?"

The dragon transformed before him, turning immediately into Tesla's human form. The wicked pirate captain was dressed in silver and copper, and his blonde hair was down, making him look positively frightening. His eyes were completely red still, and they were glowing menacingly at Leont.

"I'm here," Tesla hissed, eyes burning into Leont, "to take the vial. Hand it over, and you will be spared for the time being."

He held out a hand, the back of which was covered in scales, and waited. Leont gazed at the hand and then looked up at Tesla.

"I don't have it. It was destroyed in the fire you so precariously caused," Leont said, standing up to his full height. "Is there anything else you want?"

Tesla shouted in rage and then stepped back.

"You will suffer for this, Leont," he growled, and then turned back into a dragon.

The dragon immediately shot back up into the sky, spiraling rapidly as he made his ascent. So…the vial was destroyed. There were other ways to get what he wanted.

XxXxX

Trinity stumbled over a branch as Jareth dragged her through the forest, running blindly to the center of the island.

"Jareth! We can't just leave Vorian and Evelyn!" Trinity gasped, jumping over a brush and clinging more tightly to Jareth's hand. "He'll kill Vorian and destroy Evelyn!"

"Vorian can care for himself and Evelyn!" Jareth struggled, jumping to the right and pulling Trinity along with him. "I want to assist them, Trinity, but Tesla is too powerful. We cannot all stay together. Please believe me when I say that I want to help our friends. Right now, we would be more of a danger to them than a help."

A roar suddenly sounded from above them, and Jareth glanced up momentarily before he began running at a faster pace, making it difficult for Trinity to keep up with him.

The trees in front of them violently burst into flames, and Trinity screamed as pieces of the trees flew towards her and Jareth. Jareth grabbed her and jumped back. Another ball of fire shot into the trees to their left, and then their right, and then finally behind them.

"Jareth! We're trapped!" Trinity screamed over the raging fire. "What should we do?"

"Tesla!" Jareth shouted up to the sky. "Cease this sabotage immediately! I didn't think you wanted us killed!"

"Where is he?" Trinity whispered, holding Jareth's arm tightly. "He just disappeared!"

"He's probably trying to catch us unprepared," Jareth said, turning in a circle, Trinity moving with him. "Come on out, Tesla!"

Red eyes suddenly appeared from behind the flames, and before Jareth and Trinity quite knew what hit them, Tesla had leaped over the fire and picked both of them up in his claws.

Trinity watched as the ground below her became farther and farther away, and she glanced over at Jareth, terror in her eyes.

"Jareth!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We're going to die!"

"I don't know about that, love," Jareth said, trying to remain calm as the ground moved rapidly beneath them.

"I'm scared of heights! Tesla, please!" Trinity pleaded, looking up at the dragon's belly. "Please, don't hurt us and put us down!"

The dragon glanced down and snarled at her, letting a puff of smoke blow into her face.

"Give me your hand, Trinity," Jareth said, reaching out with one of his hands to grab hold of Trinity's.

She stretched her hand out and reached out as far as she could to grab him. Tesla violently swooped down and then moved his front legs farther apart from each other, separating Trinity and Jareth by a good fifteen feet of air. He also threw them off balance, scaring Trinity into hysterics. She grabbed hold of the dragon's claw with all her strength, holding on as tightly as she could. She closed her eyes tightly as the trees passed rapidly beneath them. What if Tesla was just looking for the right spot to drop them? Then there would be a horrific fall before she and Jareth finally hit the ground…

XxXxX

"Vorian!" Evelyn screamed, glancing up to see Tesla flying effortlessly through the air, Jareth and Trinity clasped in his claws. "He got Trinity! And Jareth!"

Vorian stopped running and glanced up, several wisps of hair falling into his face as he did so. He muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and then laced his fingers through Evelyn's.

"He's playing with us. I don't know what he's playing, but he definitely has some trick in mind. We need to get to the ocean," Vorian said, trying to remain calm.

"What will that do? You don't have your powers!" Evelyn shouted, eyes wide as they began running again.

"Dragons can't stand water," Vorian said. "It might help us somehow."

"What do you think he's up to?" Evelyn asked, grabbing hold of his shoulder as they jumped over a fallen tree.

"He wants power. He won't kill us all just yet," Vorian said and then dropped down, pulling Evelyn with him, as Tesla suddenly dropped momentum and swooped terribly close to them.

"He's trying to catch us!" Vorian shouted, remaining in his position on the ground and watching for a moment as Tesla spiraled around and began to drop towards them again.

"Are we just going to stay here?" Evelyn asked, breathing rapidly from her place next to him.

"Of course not," Vorian said, standing up and pulling her to her feet. "We might be able to…"

The dragon roared and then swept down low, catching hold of Evelyn in the same claw that he held Trinity. Evelyn grabbed hold of the dragon's claw as he shot up into the sky, knowing that screaming wouldn't do any good and that she should hold on as tightly as she could.

"This is just great!" she shouted to Trinity as the dragon spiraled and then flew quickly towards the ocean. "He said dragons aren't supposed to like water, and that's where he's going! What's he up to?"

"I don't know! I'm scared!" Trinity cried out, grabbing her friend's hand as Tesla swooped down towards the sand. "I think he's just going to kill us all!"

Tesla hovered only a few feet above the ground and then dropped Jareth.

"Jareth!" Trinity cried out, watching as the goblin king rolled and then sat up, unharmed. "Tesla! What are you doing? Put us down!"

Tesla watched the beach and then smiled with satisfaction (if dragons can do such a thing) when he saw Vorian appear next to Jareth. Leont wasn't far behind, and in a matter of seconds, he had joined the other two men on the sand.

The dragon swept down to the sand, several feet away from the Fae and vampire, and then placed the women in front of him. He let out a breath of fire, making a ring of fire surround himself and the women, and then turned back into his human form.

"You let us out of here!" Trinity demanded, seeing the looks of panic on the men's faces as they saw the women trapped inside the fire.

"Jareth!" Tesla shouted, his voice strangely distorted. "I have a bargain to make!"

"I won't make a bargain, Tesla!" Jareth growled, stepping dangerously close to the fire so he could see Trinity and Evelyn. "Give the women back to us or die."

"Ha! You have no powers, whelp," Tesla grinned with a wave of his hand.

"What do you want, Tesla?" Vorian asked in exasperation, staying a good distance away from the fire.

"I was informed that Leont doesn't have the vial that I need to rule the Labyrinth," Tesla said easily. "So, I'm going to take both women with me until you can find some way for me to rule the Underground without me destroying it. Jareth, when you find out how to give me your power, come to Point de Rouck with your solution, and I shall have the young women with me."

"How do we know you won't kill them?" Leont shouted above the fire.

"Oh," Tesla smirked, reaching out and pulling Evelyn tightly to him. "I assure you, they shall be very much alive." He moved some of Evelyn's hair away from her neck and shoulder and then lowered his mouth to her shoulder. "Why would I want to destroy such precious females? That would be a complete waste of good resources." He smiled, eyes burning into Vorian's, as he kissed Evelyn's shoulder, completely ignoring her struggling. "Just come and get them when you're ready. They'll be waiting for you, I'm sure, although this one might be completely happy staying with me."

"Never!" Evelyn screamed, shoving him away from her and running to Trinity's side.

"I shall be waiting for you at Point de Rouck," Tesla grinned and then turned back into a dragon. He picked up both women in his claws and then flew up into the sky. He hovered over the men for a moment, as though mocking them, and then turned and began to make his way across the water.

"That…that fool!" Leont shouted, watching the dragon slowly wing away. "How dare he! How dare he so disgrace you in such a manner!"

"They won't stay alive for very long, I fear," Jareth growled, clenching his hands into fists. "Oh, to have my power back!"

He turned his head to look at Vorian and was shocked to see the colors in his friend's eyes rapidly becoming brighter, like they were on fire.

"Vorian?" he asked, concerned. "Vorian?"

Vorian didn't speak, but moved towards the water, walking with long, graceful strides. He looked the complete picture of calmness, with his head held high and his shoulders back.

"Vorian! What are you doing?" Jareth shouted, beginning to follow his friend.

"Stay back, Jareth," Vorian said calmly, wading into the water.

"You haven't got your powers back! You'll kill yourself!" Jareth growled. "Vorian! Listen to me for once!"

"How much longer are we going to let him mock us and hurt the women?" Vorian asked coolly, turning to face Jareth, his face completely peaceful, though his eyes glowed like liquid fire.

"He does have a point," Leont said.

"No," Jareth frowned, shaking his head. "This is what he does when he's angry. He stands back and takes all he can, and then he explodes with action. If he does that now, he'll kill himself."

"And I would gladly die for her," Vorian said calmly, and then ducked his head.

"Vorian!" Jareth shouted, but his last cry was never heard.

An immense wall of water, powerful and cruel, shot up out of the ocean, rising hundreds of feet into the air. It struck Tesla in the front, and the dragon flailed its wings desperately, trying to stay above the water. In the process, it uncurled its claws, and Evelyn and Trinity fell, plummeting at a frightening speed towards the water. Another wall of water shot out of the ocean, catching both women and gently lowering them to the water.

An enormous wave rose high out of the water and completely caught hold of Tesla. It receded back into the ocean, pulling the frantic dragon along with it, and engulfing the dragon completely in the ocean.

"Jareth," Vorian said, moving deeper into the water, prepared to confront the dragon. "Make sure the women make it quickly and safely out of the water. Things are about to get vicious."

"You haven't the strength!" Jareth shouted, rushing towards his friend and frowning as water splashed up against his body.

"Jareth!" Leont declared, reaching out and grabbing hold of Jareth. "You can't stop him. He loves Evelyn, and Evelyn has now been hurt twice right in front of him. He has to do something. Think of how you would have behaved if Tesla had treated Trinity the same way that Tesla's been treating Evelyn. You would have killed Tesla by now. That's what Vorian is now going to do, even if it kills him in the process. He's a man of great courage and justice. Now is his chance to show it."

Jareth shook his head and then jumped in and swam towards the women. Vorian was going to end up killing himself. He just knew it. Even if Vorian was the prince of the water, _even if_, by some amazing chance, his powers fully returned to him, a dragon had enough strength in the water to kill anyone.

XxXxX

Vorian swam towards where the dragon had plummeted and then dove down into the water. His keen eyes made it possible for him to see perfectly in the water without his eyes stinging. He immediately saw Tesla, still in his dragon form, struggling to get to the surface of the water. Vorian wasn't going to let him get that far.

With a sudden burst of power, the water prince created a wave that pushed him deeper into the water, moving rapidly towards Tesla. He struck the dragon across the head with one of his legs, and then dove down lower as Tesla opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs, to attack the Fae.

Vorian made his way towards the dragon's immense stomach and then landed another heavy kick on the beast's underside. Tesla roared beneath the water and then began to swim rapidly towards the surface, needing air. Vorian's eyes glowed as he called to the waves. More water immediately began to push beneath the surface, encircling Tesla in a heavy whirlpool of foam and water. Vorian then swam into the whirlpool and began to fight the dragon. Both of them kicked and thrashed, punched and attacked each other in every way that they knew how.

If someone had been further down in the water, looking up, the battle would have been absolutely amazing to watch. There was an immense dragon, red and gold, glittering in the sunlight from above, completely encircling a man that was about fifteen sizes smaller than it was. The man was fighting, fighting with everything he was worth, and he was moving quite successfully. The dragon constantly flinched as the Fae's hands and legs contacted the great beast's thrashing body. Of course, the man had wounds that were much greater than the dragon's. The dragon's tail whipped at the man's body, ripping clothing and skin. Fangs reached out and grabbed hold of anything they could find, and claws, sharp and pointed, pounded at the man's body. Waves encircled both of them, making it look as though they were in the center of an immense water tornado.

Above the water, Jareth, Leont, Trinity and Evelyn watched the water with great concern. Trinity was clasped tightly against Jareth's chest, and she watched the water with fear. Evelyn sat on the sand, the water lapping at her feet, her hands clasped against her legs and her eyes wide with terror.

The only thing visible to the viewers was a great circle of waves crashing against each other, all forming an immense circle. Water spurted above the ocean in torrents, showing how mighty the battle beneath the water was. Vorian, everyone knew, didn't have much of a chance. By this point in time, his powers were probably subsiding, and his body was no doubt in immense pain, just from exerting so much power. He hadn't had his full power in years, and now, suddenly, he was using every ounce of his strength and concentration to fight a huge dragon that wanted nothing more than to kill him and resurface.

After fifteen minutes of the immense spectacle of thrashing water, the water suddenly stopped its violence. The ocean went completely calm, as though there never had been a battle.

Evelyn immediately stood up and stepped into the water, heart beating like never before as she watched the waves.

"Vorian? Where is Vorian?" she asked the water, but the only answer she received was the peaceful sound of waves moving against the shore.

Another minute passed before a body could be seen, struggling towards the shore. A man pulled himself onto the beach, clothes tattered and hair draped wildly about his face. Evelyn made a rush towards him, as he pulled himself onto the sand and then collapsed, but Leont grabbed hold of her arm.

"No," he said firmly. "That's Tesla."

"He's still alive?" Evelyn whispered, her legs beginning to buckle on her.

"He needs to be finished," Jareth said, looking to Leont.

"I'll take care of him. Ladies, look away," Leont said, and then began to stalk across the beach.

He didn't need to tell them not to look, for they were more intent on watching the water than on seeing how he was going to kill Tesla. They didn't look when they heard a shout of rage from across the beach followed by silence.

"Why isn't he coming back?" Evelyn asked, turning to look at Jareth. "You know him better than anyone else. Why isn't he back yet?"

"Evelyn," Jareth said quietly, reaching a hand out to put it kindly on her shoulder. "He used all the strength he had left and more than what he should have."

"But…but he's not dead!" Evelyn shouted, shaking her head viciously. "Jareth, he can't be dead! He…he was always there!"

"Oh, Ev," Trinity said, reaching out and pulling her friend into a hug.

Evelyn burst into sobs, dropping down to the sand, her friend helping her there. Both women knelt in the sand, the younger holding the older, trying to comfort her, but not finding any words that could comfort.

Jareth turned to the ocean with complete heartache. He had already lost Vorian once, was he to lose him again?

A sudden neigh interrupted the deathly silence that filled the beach, and Jareth started when a magnificent Talistide stallion abruptly reared up out of the water, standing directly before the goblin king. The horse tossed his head, its completely blue eyes wide with fear. If there had been white in the horse's eyes, the white would have been showing entirely.

Jareth didn't speak, but grabbed hold of the Talistide's mane, and tried, with some difficulty, to pull himself onto the stallion's back. The stallion pawed impatiently, sending water splashing all over the place, and then ducked his head and lifted Jareth onto his back. Jareth held on tightly as the Talistide turned and then plunged viciously into the water. The horse immediately dove beneath the water, Jareth clinging to him as he began to swim towards the deeper water.

It took several minutes for them to get to the horse's place of destination, but as soon as they got there, Jareth saw what it was the stallion had wanted him to see.

There was Vorian, under the water, completely unconscious, or maybe…

No! Jareth refused to think about maybes. He swam off the horse's back and then grabbed hold of Vorian. He struggled to pull his friend to the surface, and as soon as they were there, he gazed down at Vorian's face to see that the man was bleeding terribly and his face was completely ashen.

The Talistide stallion swam up underneath Jareth and Vorian and then carried them back towards the island. Jareth held onto Vorian with a hard grip, and he refused to let go of the limp Fae until the Talistide reached the shore. Jareth half carried half pulled Vorian onto the shore and then lowered him gently to the sand.


	21. Chapter 21

21

The water prince wasn't moving. Jareth laid a hand on Vorian's chest, but could feel no breathing. He turned to Trinity and Evelyn, and shook his head.

Trinity gasped, and Evelyn let out a sob. The older woman broke free of her friend's arms, and ran towards her fallen water prince.

"No!" she cried, landing head and arms first on Vorian's stomach. "No Vorian! You can't! Not now! I…need you! I love you!"

The force with which she had landed on him expelled most of the water from Vorian's lungs, and he began coughing and spluttering, subconsciously trying not to hit Evelyn with the water that was streaming out of his mouth. Trinity cried out happily, and Jareth's eyes widened.

"You were dead!" he exclaimed happily.

"Can't get rid of me…that easily," Vorian said weakly, his lungs still expelling seawater. Then he noticed that Evelyn's arms were still around his middle, and he looked down at her, blinking. "Evelyn?" he asked, slightly stunned.

She pulled away from him, blushing. "Sorry," she murmured, not looking at him.

But Vorian would have none of it. She had said she needed him, hadn't she? So pushed himself up on his elbows, and reached up to put a hand on one side of her face. As she turned to look at him, he whispered to her:

"I need you too, my darling Evelyn. And I will never leave you. That's a promise."

She sniffed as tears streamed down her face, and she threw her arms around him again. He was too weak to support both their weight, however, and so fell back in the sand, wrapping his arms around her as he laughed.

Jareth and Trinity looked at each other knowingly, and grinned at each other.

At that moment, Leont walked back towards them, dabbing at his mouth daintily with the same lace handkerchief he had offered Trinity. "My dear water prince is back!" he said when he saw Vorian. "How marvelous! Oh this really is exciting. Trinity, my dear, I believe our friends have found us…If you listen, you should be able to hear them momentarily."

Trinity cocked her head, confused. Then she groaned as the words to a familiar song drifted to her ears on the wind.

"_We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine…_"

Then a new voice rose above Wilburus's:

"What on Underground is a yellow submarine?!"

Leont, Vorian, Evelyn, and Jareth all turned to look at Trinity.

"I didn't teach him that one!" she said, exasperated, "I might have sang it once when I got bored!"

Her companions laughed, and turned to flag down the approaching ship.

XxXxX

Wilburus, Sanji, Pintel, and the pirates who didn't do anything had escaped from the burning cavern alive in a dinghy. They didn't know what had happened to the four prisoners, but were making a run for the Underground, Jareth's kingdom, when they came across a ship that was unmanned, probably washed out of the cave. They had taken it (_salvaged _it, Pintel said) and had been sailing past what they thought was a desert island, when they heard voices and saw people waving at them from on shore. So, the pirate who didn't do anything who manned the helm (sitting comfortably in an easy chair as he did so) steered the ship over, and Wilburus and Pintel went ashore in a longboat to rescue the goblin king, the pirate king, the water prince, and the two human women.

When they reached the shore, Wilburus jumped out of the longboat and ran towards the beach and his companions. Trinity was so happy that she threw her arms around him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, making the red-haired boy turn bright red. When she ran back to Jareth, the goblin king gave Wilburus a grateful nod, but then picked up his fiancé and kissed her soundly.

Leont welcomed the rescuers next. He shook Wilburus's hand, but then pulled the boy into a nearly bone-crushing hug. He shook Pintel's hand next.

Evelyn stayed near Vorian, who was too weak to get up and walk, even though he was laughing and crying with relief along with everyone else. Jareth and Leont ended carrying him to the longboat, and the others crowded around him. Pintel and Wilburus rowed, but the boy kept getting distracted, so the man with the wooden eye ended up doing most of the work.

There were more hugs and tears of joy when they reached the ship. Sanji helped move Vorian to a place where he could lay on deck comfortably, and Evelyn stayed near him. Trinity and Jareth sat nearby, and traded stories of their survival over the past few days with the reformed pirates.

"I say, where are you chaps heading?" Leont asked at last, glancing to the pirate in the easy chair that was manning the helm.

"To Underground, of course!" one of the pirates who didn't do anything yelled.

"How long until we get there?" asked the Underground's king.

"Eh…" the pirate hesitated, and checked a chart. "Tomorrow."

"Gentlemen, and ladies," Sanji said grandly, "The winds are with us. Back to your kingdom we go, my lord Jareth!"

"We're finally going home!" Trinity exclaimed, throwing her arms around Jareth.

"Home," he said thoughtfully, rubbing her back. "That sounds nice."

XxXxX

Almost no one recognized them as they anchored in the harbor near Jareth's palace. They got a few strange looks, certainly, but no one on the docks could tell whom these strangers were. Sanji, Wilburus, Pintel, and the pirates who didn't do anything were invited to the palace, but all of them declined. They wanted to stay where they were most comfortable. All of them did receive invitations to Jareth's and Trinity's wedding, however, and they all agreed enthusiastically to come.

Vorian was too weak still to walk to the palace, so Jareth sent him and Evelyn off to the waterfall cave that Vorian had tended Evelyn in so many years ago, along with sufficient supplies to keep them going for weeks, and a crystal to contact the king with. When Evelyn protested half-heartedly, Trinity pulled her friend aside to whisper in her ear.

"When we get back to the palace, the whole place is going to be in an uproar," she said. "Vorian is in no condition to deal with that. What he needs is rest, peace, and comfort. What better place and what better caretaker?"

Evelyn blushed, but couldn't argue with that. So she let Jareth place his hand on her head, and Vorian's shoulder, and send them to the waterfall cave.

When Leont, Trinity, and Jareth arrived in the palace, and presented themselves to Lady Cristain, the whole place immediately went into an uproar. Cristain was weeping because her brother and sister-to-be were home safe at last, but wouldn't let them tell their story until they had both gotten a bath and had changed out of their tattered, sea-worn clothing. Once this was done, Leont sought out the captain of the guard to apologize for causing such a fuss, and then sought a job as a scribe for the palace, using his impeccable calligraphy (the kind that people _could_ read), for use in the library, and in making out wedding invitations.

Jareth and Trinity were treated to a meal with Cristain, in which they told her the entire story of Jareth's capture and rescue, and of Tesla's betrayal and death, and of Leont's kind heart. Plans were made for a grand ball to celebrate the return of the Underground king.

XxXxX

When Evelyn and Vorian arrived at the beloved cave behind the waterfall, Evelyn helped Vorian lay down on one of the room's two pallets and then stepped back, keeping a respectful distance away.

"Evelyn," Vorian spoke as he closed his eyes. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"What I said?" Evelyn asked quietly, sitting down a short distance away from him.

"About…about loving me," Vorian asked, opening his eyes and looking over at her.

"You heard that?" Evelyn blushed. "I suppose I was in a bit of a frenzy, Vorian. I mean, I thought you had died, and you certainly _looked_ dead. I couldn't think of you having died because of Tesla. Not after the way he had treated you. And then there was…"

"Evelyn, now isn't the time to hide from me," Vorian said tiredly. "Come here. I won't hurt you, and I can't keep my head turned in your direction for that long."

Evelyn bit her lip and then moved closer to him.

"Tell me the truth," Vorian said, his eyes pleading with her. "I have hidden nothing from you. I cannot keep trying to win your affections. If you don't care for me in the manner that I care for you, then please do me a favor and tell me. Tell me, and I shall go my separate way, never to bother you again."

"Why do you wish so much to know?" Evelyn asked uncomfortably, looking away from his eyes. "You have promised me your loyalty, promised me almost everything, but never have you promised me your love. I can see it in your eyes when you speak to me," she said quietly. "But you've never once said it. I've never heard it come from your lips."

Vorian smiled slightly and leaned up on one elbow. He reached out and took Evelyn's hand in his before he looked up into her eyes. A loose strand of brown draped itself over his blue eye, but he ignored it and let his expressive eyes bore into Evelyn.

"I love you," he said deeply, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Why else would I have come to your world and spent a whole year there? My darling, precious Evelyn, my love for you is deeper than the bottomless depths of the sea. My heart beats only one name…yours. I would enslave myself to you if you would just let me. I would die for you if the need arose."

He moved his mouth to her hand and gently kissed her. The woman's heart accelerated and her eyes closed as his lips lingered against her hand, moving softly, steadfastly.

"Vorian," Evelyn whispered, breathless as he kept his lips against her hand. "Vorian, I do love you. I always have. I just…never knew how to tell you."

She opened her eyes and watched as he moved his head away from her hand and raised it so that his face was even with hers. He studied her eyes, drowning in them, losing himself entirely. The words she had just spoken meant heaven to him. Oh, to hear them again, over and over!

Evelyn returned his gaze, and then smiled gently.

"My Evelyn, my dearest Evelyn," Vorian whispered, moving so that his face was nearly touching hers. "I am yours. Do with me what you will. Tell me to leave, or tell me to stay. I am yours to command."

"Vorian," Evelyn said quietly, moving his hair out of his face and marveling when he closed his eyes in response to her touch. "I don't understand my own heart just yet. Believe me when I say I love you, but I'm not sure what to do about it. I cannot understand myself."

"You will," Vorian smiled, raising one of his hands to her face. "You will, love."

Evelyn's heart beat rapidly as she gazed into his eyes, at a complete loss for words. What could she say in response to Vorian's elegant words? Why didn't she know what she wanted? Or did she know, and she was just afraid to step up, to take the leap?

Vorian wisely remained silent, seeing the uncertainty in Evelyn's eyes and just admiring her. His breath blew gently against her face, caressing her like an ocean breeze from the sea. Emotions flooded through the woman, and she leaned forward more, wanting to feel more of his breath, wanting to be closer to him. She felt her nose touch his and let her feelings move her. She moved her lips to his, desiring so greatly to feel his touch against her mouth, to ease her longing for him. She didn't see him close his eyes as their breaths intermingled, didn't see the struggle in his face as he moved to join her.

"Evelyn," Vorian spoke as her fingers graced across his lips. "Don't do this, my love."

"I've wanted to for so long. I've waited so terribly long, Vorian," Evelyn whispered, opening her eyes as he rubbed her nose gently with his own.

"Yes. You've waited to share your first kiss with your husband. I have no desire to take that from you. Wait, just a little while longer," Vorian said gently. "If you touch me, you won't be able to save that kiss. Please, for your sake, move away."

Evelyn pulled back and then looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so ashamed of myself. Forgive me, Vorian. I…don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry too," Vorian spoke and then lay back and closed his eyes, chest heaving.

XxXxX

Two days passed, in which Evelyn cared for Vorian as well as she could. Under her caring hands, Vorian healed quickly, but it was apparent that the Fae wanted more than just healing. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, but she was not yet his to treat in such a manner, and, true gentleman that he was, he refused to give in to his wants in respect of her wishes.

On the evening of the second day, Vorian and Evelyn were called back to the palace. They arrived in the throne room, just in time to see Trinity entering the room, wanting to see Jareth, who was seated casually on his throne.

"Evelyn!" the younger woman squealed, totally forgetting the goblin king. She ran to her friend and threw her arms around her. "I missed you so much! It's been positively dreadful around here!"

"Yes," Jareth said smoothly, rising from his throne and coming to greet Vorian. "My sister making you dress in noble ladies clothes and making you focus on planning your own wedding instead of sneaking of to the barn to ride horses is horridly torturous."

"You never had to wear a corset," Trinity murmured so that only Evelyn could hear.

Jareth embraced Vorian warmly. "Welcome back, my friend," he said, clapping him on the back. "You've arrived just in time! There is to be a grand ball in two days…"

"Honoring the return of our illustrious king Jareth," Trinity recited from memory, then made a face. "Leont made like a million invitations. Anyways, Evelyn, Cristain wanted you back here because she just _had_ to help you with your dress. Plus I need someone else to be sane around here. This lady is trying to put me in red and gold for this ball, and I'm like 'That would totally drain all color from my skin, I need a silver or black' but she won't listen to me! I'm a freaking designer's daughter!"

Evelyn laughed. She followed her friend, who had totally forgotten that she wanted to see Jareth, down one of the side hallways to Trinity's room, which was occupied by several Fae women. One of them was Cristain, who was holding red and gold swatches of fabric.

The women both finally managed to convince Cristain to dress Trinity in blue and silver, to bring out the blue in the human girl's eyes. Trinity was happy because she didn't have to wear gold; Cristain was happy because Trinity was not going to wear black. Evelyn, they all decided, would dress in emerald green with gold trim.

Vorian and Jareth were in the middle of a discussion on the sudden lack of pirates in the area when Leont burst into the throne room, looking anxious.

"My lord Vorian and your majesty!" he cried, out of breath, "I am glad you're here. I have been doing some research as I work in the library, and I found something most dreadful! You must come see it at once!"

Jareth and Vorian looked at each other and shrugged. Then they followed Leont up to the library.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Leont," Vorian said, panting as they ascended some stairs. "Are you still the king of the pirates?"

"Of course not," the vampire said, taking a sip from his mug of Black Pearl tea. "With all my new responsibilities here I hardly have the time for it."

"Who's king then?" Jareth wanted to know.

Leont chuckled. "Funny story, actually. The other night, I was walking by the docks when a man dressed completely in black and wearing a mask came up to me and challenged me to a duel. 'I am the dread pirate Roberts,' he said, 'And I wish to become king!' So I told him that I surrendered and he could have the throne, because I really had not time for such a thing. Took him quite by surprise actually. Then I told him that he better not maraud anywhere around here, because it really isn't worth it. I haven't seen heads or tails of any pirate since."

Vorian and Jareth chuckled.

"What happened to Wilburus and Sanji and the others?" Vorian asked then.

"Ah," Leont smiled. "They found jobs along the harbor. Sanji has become an impeccable cook for a merchant ship that delivers peaches to other countries. Pintel and those pirates who never did anything got jobs on the same ship. Wilburus, I believe wishes to become a stable boy. He heard from somewhere that our Miss Trinity loves horses…"

"Hopefully they'll put him on that horrid beast she loves so much, Hobgoblin," Jareth muttered.

Vorian and Leont laughed. By then they were in the palace library, and Leont took them to a table littered with books written in the old writing that only Leont could read.

"I was re-writing them," he said, "So that others would have access to the knowledge these books hold. But I found something strange, here, Vorian, about your power that you may find interesting. Apparently, the time is coming soon that you will have to choose which world you are to become part of, because you cannot keep switching back and forth as you have done in the past. You must choose: the human world without any of your power, or this world with all of it."

Vorian blinked. "But Jareth has switched back and forth between worlds much more than I have! Couldn't I –"

"No," Leont said firmly, shaking his head. "Jareth can do it because his power is different from yours, and stems from the existence of his land, as well as the condition of his heart. He will be able to transport you, but if you choose the human world you would never regain your power, even if Jareth brought you here for a short while."

Both Fae men were stunned speechless. Neither of them could stand the thought of losing his best friend. But Vorian was torn. If he chose here, that would mean he'd never see Evelyn again. If he chose the human world, he would never have his power, and would live only another seventy years or so, while in that time Jareth and Trinity would be having their first children, whom he would never see.

Jareth saw in Vorian's face the pain his friend was in, and felt it as well. He didn't want to lose his best friend, but he tried to think about it from Vorian's point of view. Would Jareth choose his power and kingdom over Trinity? Of course not!

"It is a difficult decision," Leont said softly, "And I hope you get time to think about it before you are called to choose."

"Me too," Vorian said softly,

Jareth could see in his friend's eyes that he was not going to tell Evelyn about this revelation. He would have to see Trinity, and make sure she told her best friend about it. Vorian wouldn't want to put pressure on the woman he loved, but she would have to know what was going on.


	22. Chapter 22

22

"Jareth? You wanted to see me?"

Jareth looked up from his throne, and then moved his legs off the arm of the chair and stood up.

"I did," Jareth said quietly, and Trinity could see, from the look on his face, that something was bothering him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Trinity asked worriedly, moving to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Leont discovered something frightening while working in the library," Jareth sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. "Vorian has a difficult choice to make, my darling, and I think Evelyn needs to know about it. He would never tell her, because he would never want to put pressure on her. The time is fast approaching when Vorian will have to decide which world he wants to remain in…forever. He cannot keep going back and forth between the Underground and your world. It hurts him every time he does that because of the way his power works. He can either stay here forever, and keep all of his powers, or he can go to your world and become completely human."

"That's awful!" Trinity gasped. "Jareth, what is he going to do?"

"He doesn't yet know," Jareth said unhappily. "We heard the news this morning, and I haven't seen him since, though I have a good idea of where he is."

"I will tell Evelyn," Trinity smiled sadly. "Vorian will not be the only one making a huge decision. Evelyn needs to come to a decision with herself. It's high time she figured out where her heart truly lies."

"I don't want to lose him, Trinity," Jareth frowned, tightening his arms around the young woman. "I lost him once for years. I almost ordered him to stay here."

"But he loves Evelyn and will do anything for her," Trinity said. "Why don't we both go talk to him?"

"Speak to Evelyn first," Jareth said, letting out a long sigh. "If she doesn't love him enough, then I'm going to force him to stay here."

"You can't force him to do anything."

"I can try," Jareth said and then kissed Trinity on the forehead. "Such complications, my love."

"Jareth, none of this is your responsibility. Vorian is an adult and he's smart. He'll make the right choices," Trinity smiled and then slipped out of his arms. "I'll go talk to Evelyn."

"Do your best to find how she truly feels," Jareth said tiredly and plopped onto his throne. "And pray that Vorian will make the right choice, or that she will."

XxXxX

Trinity found Evelyn sitting on her bed in their large room. The older woman was brushing her long hair out and appeared to be deep in thought. She immediately became concerned, however, when Trinity approached her and then sat down on the floor in front of her and put her hands on Evelyn's knees.

"Ev, I have some news," Trinity spoke gently, trying to smile. "It concerns Vorian."

"What about him?" Evelyn asked, putting her brush down and studying Trinity's face carefully.

"He has a huge decision to make that will effect his life forever. Leont was going through some books in the library and learned that Vorian can't keep crossing the path between our two worlds. It weakens him immensely, so that each time he tries to use his power, it hurts him. At some point in time, very soon, I'm afraid, Vorian will have to make the choice to either stay in the Labyrinth forever, never to return to our world, or to stay in our world and lose all of his power."

"He would become human?" Evelyn asked, color draining out of her face.

"Yes. Vorian doesn't know what to do because he's torn," Trinity said gently, getting up and sitting on the bed next to Evelyn. "He loves you, Evelyn. I think he loves you enough to lose all of his power. But would you return his love, or would it be a lost cause for him to return to our world?"

"I…I don't know," Evelyn said, standing up and beginning to pace. "Something's happening to me, Trinity, that I can't explain. I don't know if it would be best for Vorian to stay here or not. I don't want him to lose his powers because of me. I've seen how much he loves the ocean and how much its creatures love him. To take that away from him would be like…murdering who he actually is."

"What do you mean 'something's happening to you?' I don't understand," Trinity said softly.

"I think I'm out of my mind, or going insane," Evelyn said uncertainly, shaking her head. "If you had seen what went on in the cavern behind the waterfall, you wouldn't have recognized me."

"What happened?" Trinity asked, immediately interested.

"I…I tried to…to kiss Vorian," Evelyn choked, her cheeks turning fiery red. "This feeling came over me, like I needed him desperately and touching him would appease that need. I was so ashamed after that, but he treated me the same as he always does, with respect and decency. But every time he looked at me, Trin, I was ready to throw myself into his arms, to lose myself with him."

"Evelyn, do you really love Vorian?" Trinity asked, grinning in spite of herself.

"Yes," Evelyn said quietly. "I do. I feel torn in half when I'm separated from him. I feel like there's an immense hole in my heart that I can't fill."

"That's all I needed to know," Trinity said, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Wait!" Evelyn exclaimed, reaching out and taking hold of her friend's arm. "I don't want him giving up everything for me. Please, don't let him do that. True love is selfless and giving, and I don't want him to lose his place here because of me. I want him to be happy and content with his life, and I'm afraid he would lose that if he loses his power."

"Ev, he would do anything for you," Trinity said gently, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I think he would die without you. He has had that emptiness in his heart, that emptiness for _you_, for such a long time that I think he'd just curl up and die if the two of you were separated for the rest of your lives."

"Don't let him make his decision because of me," Evelyn said firmly, her eyes determined.

"Every one of his decisions he makes because of his love for you," Trinity smiled and then left.

XxXxX

Trinity returned to Jareth and they discussed her conversation with Evelyn. Jareth then put his hand on Trinity's shoulder and transported them to a place that Evelyn had seen once, a long time ago, in a dream.

Trinity and Jareth arrived at a rocky shore, great black boulders rising up out of black sand. They immediately spotted Vorian, sitting on one of the boulders, dressed in black breeches and an open poet shirt. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be listening.

"Come," Jareth whispered to Trinity and then led her towards the water prince.

As they neared the man, they heard a faint tune playing on the wind.

"It's the ocean. It's speaking," Jareth said, and then came to a stand next to Vorian. "Vorian."

Vorian opened his eyes and looked over at Jareth and Trinity. He stood up, stretched his arms, and then smiled slightly.

"What brings you both here?" he asked, turning to look at the endless ocean.

"I will come right to the point, Vorian," Jareth said coolly. "I want you to stay here."

"But Evelyn loves you," Trinity added. "She said so herself."

"My friends," Vorian chuckled. "Your concern for me is flattering. I have already come to a conclusion."

"And what is that?" Jareth asked, tensing.

"If Evelyn doesn't want me, when the time comes to choose which world I will take, then I will remain in the Labyrinth and I will never step into her life again. If she does love me and wants to spend the rest of her life with me, then I will return to her world. I know that I would lose all of my powers," Vorian said, holding up his hand to stop Jareth from speaking. "And I know that I would only live a short while in comparison to life here in the Underground. But I would gladly give a thousand years just to spend one day with her in my arms, both of us completely satisfied."

"Do we know when you will have to make that final choice?" Trinity asked, gripping Jareth's hand tightly.

"No," Jareth said numbly, shaking his head. "It could happen at any time."

"Jareth, don't be upset for me," Vorian smiled, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "This is what I want. Were you in my place, my dear friend, except with Trinity instead of Evelyn, you would make the same choice, would you not?"

"I could, of course, force her to stay in the Underground, and the problem would be solved," Jareth said firmly.

"But she wouldn't be as happy as she could be," Trinity said gently. "She loves her family, and they love her. No. She needs to stay in her world."

"Vorian, I want you to stay here," Jareth said, eyes boring into Vorian's. "You are my dearest friend. But I also want what is best for you. If Evelyn didn't want you and you were to stay here, would you still be happy?"

"I don't believe so," Vorian smiled sadly. "I think my heart would break into a million pieces."

"Then why would you stay out of her world?"

"It's simple," Trinity said helpfully. "If Evelyn doesn't want Vorian, then he will be more upset if he's with her and watches her continue her life without him. It would be easier for him if he stayed here, far away from her. Then he'd only have memories that would plague him, not her actually being there in front of him. Imagine what would happen if Evelyn fell in love with someone else and was married?"

Vorian groaned, as if in answer to Trinity's last sentence.

"Please, consider your choice carefully," Jareth said, reaching out and hugging Vorian. "I don't want to lose you, but I fear, if Evelyn leaves and you stay here, I will have lost you anyway."

"I'll make a wise decision, Goblin King," Vorian said, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he embraced his friend. "Now, don't you have last minute preparations to make for that celebration tonight?"

"You will come and dance, won't you?" Trinity asked as Jareth led her away from Vorian.

"If Evelyn will dance, then I will also," Vorian said with a bow. "I shall see you there."

XxXxX

"Ow! Ow! Freaking _ow_! That freaking _hurts_ Cristain!"

"Get used to it," Jareth's sister said as she mercilessly tightened Trinity's corset.

"You know, Cristain, the reason they stopped wearing these things in my world is because they caused permanent damage," Trinity snapped. "Women wore them so often and so tight that their ribcages collapsed and they needed the corset boning to keep them _alive_."

"Yours is not nearly so tight as some of the ones I've seen in my lifetime, and you're only wearing it _this_ tight for the one night," Cristain quipped. "And stop saying the word 'freaking'. It's unladylike."

"You don't even know what it means," the king's fiancé muttered. "When I'm queen, the first thing I'm doing is making these things illegal. Then I'm throwing you into the Bog of Eternal Stench. I only have to get your toe in it and you'll be Lady Stench forever, and I will sit there and laugh, because I will be able to _breathe_."

"Yes, I'm sure you will have loads of fun," Jareth's sister sighed, then stood back, admiring her work. "Alright," she said finally, "Put your dress on. You're nearly ready."

Evelyn sighed. Trinity and Cristain had been going on more or less in this fashion for the entire hour they had been dressing in Trinity's room. Evelyn had endured her corset silently, but hers was more comfortable than Trinity complained hers to be. She suspected that Cristain had pulled tighter when Trinity complained.

The green-eyed woman had been thinking about the decision she and Vorian were going to have to make soon, and what decision she wanted him to make. Obviously she would have to stay in the human world. She would miss Trinity for sure, but Evelyn's family needed her. She wouldn't be able to live in the Underground.

"You know what, Cristain…" Trinity threatened from across the room, as she walked to her closet to pull on her dress. She closed the door behind her, and there was a pause as she struggled into the blue and silver garment. Then Evelyn and Cristain heard Trinity scream.

Evelyn looked to Cristain, alarmed, but the Fae lady just shrugged.

"There's a mirror on the inside of the door," she said, just as Trinity burst out of the closet.

"I look freaking amazing!" the smaller human cried, running to Jareth's sister and throwing her arms around her. "Oh my gosh, thank you sooo much!"

Evelyn grinned. "You're welcome."

Trinity gasped and ran to Evelyn, and threw her arms around her. "And thank you sooo much for doing my hair! It's gorgeous! You look gorgeous too!"

All three women laughed.

XxXxX

The ball was gorgeous. The great hall was decorated tastefully in pale blues and silvers, and no one wore masks. The whole place seemed very open, and very much alive. There was something in the air that spoke of true happiness, even elation.

Jareth and Trinity stood on a balcony before they made their grand entrance, watching the people below them. No one was dancing, but everyone shared the same excitement.

"Look, Jareth!" Trinity said excitedly, pointing. "Clairena came!"

"Indeed," he said, smiling. He and Trinity had rescued the young Lady Clairena from the clutches of the evil Raiv many years ago. Since then she had grown up some, and was now the human world equivalent of fourteen or fifteen. "But look who's with her."

Trinity looked a little closer, and gasped with pleasure, grasping Jareth's arm. "Wilburus! Aww, how sweet!"

The young red-haired boy was talking and laughing with Clairena nervously, a blush on his face telling Trinity and Jareth all they needed about his feelings for Clairena.

"But isn't she a little old for him?" Trinity asked.

Jareth looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "He's older than he looks. In fact, he's a few years older than she is. You didn't notice?"

His fiancé blinked. "Really? He looked like, twelve."

Jareth laughed softly, squeezing Trinity's hand.

She turned back to watch the blooming child romance before her. "How sweet. And they are so cute together. She is just _gorgeous_."

Jareth hadn't looked away from his fiancé, and now reached out to take her face in his hand. "You, my dear, are more than gorgeous. I think the proper term here is…infinitely beautiful."

"Yeah, Cristain had fun," the girl said, shrugging. "This dress really doesn't match my ring…" and she held out the ring with its red rubies and black diamonds to emphasize her point. "But I guess it's okay…"

Jareth grinned, and took her left hand and kissed his mother's ring that now rested on her finger. "My Trinity," he said, "You are one of a kind."

"I know," Trinity said, closing her eyes as he moved his lips to hers. "That's why you're marrying me."

And then they were kissing; sweetly, passionately, holding each other tightly.

When they broke the kiss, Trinity was breathing unevenly. Jareth was concerned, but when he asked what was wrong, Trinity just shook her head.

"Your sister put me in a torture device called a corset that she strictly informed me is not to come off until after the ball," the human said darkly. "Come on, it's time for our grand entrance."

XxXxX

Evelyn avoided Vorian at the ball, afraid that she wasn't supposed to know of the big decision that he was to make. She still wasn't sure what _she_ wanted. Her feelings were torn, as were his. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want him putting aside his entire world for her.

Jareth and Trinity were introduced into the ballroom, and Evelyn watched with smiling eyes as her friend and the Goblin King stepped onto the dance floor and began the dancing. They seemed so happy, and they looked so beautiful together. Evelyn absolutely admired the way her friend looked. Trinity looked completely like a queen, entirely beautiful and fully convincing.

"I do believe it would be appropriate to dance this song," a voice spoke from behind Evelyn, and she turned to look up at Vorian. She was amazed by his appearance. He wasn't at all dressed spectacularly, but he always managed to impress her more when he was simple. He wore a dark blue poet shirt, open at the chest, which enhanced the color in his eyes beautifully. He wore black breeches, accompanied by knee high black boots. His dark hair was swept out of his face, and there was a mysterious blue and green glitter dancing about his eyes.

"You look…wonderful," Evelyn breathed, not even noticing as he took her in his arms.

"And you look stunning," Vorian smiled, scanning her body with his eyes in a way that wasn't at all suggestive.

Evelyn was dressed in a dark green silk dress, which draped elegantly off her shoulders. Her long hair was down, resting softly and glamorously against her shoulders and back.

"You think so?" Evelyn blushed, looking down as he swept her along the dance floor.

He didn't answer, and she looked up into his face to see that his eyes were boring deeply into hers, burning straight into her soul. She wanted to find something to say, but no words would come to her. She gazed into his eyes, admiring the strength and power there. She shivered when his hands moved slowly to her wrists, his left hand moving up her side to find her wrist and hold it gently. He took her hands and moved them to the back of his neck, wrapping her arms gently around him before he moved his hands to the small of her back.

There was so much Evelyn wanted to say. She found it difficult to speak, however, and she shook her head, lost, when he pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were touching.

"What is it you want to say, Evelyn?" Vorian whispered, moving his lips to her ear.

"I…I don't know," she blushed, finding, strangely, that she was very comfortable being held so close to him.

"Speak your mind, darling. I know something is troubling you," Vorian smiled, tilting her chin up to look at him.

"I…I don't want you to come back to my world. Trinity told me about the choice you have to make, and I don't want you to choose me," she stammered, tears forming in her eyes.

Vorian's face tightened, and he closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. He buried his face in her hair, stroking the back of her head with one hand.

"I would die without you," he spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"But you need your power. When the time comes to decide, please, Vorian, for your sake, stay here in the Labyrinth," Evelyn said, tears streaming slowly from her eyes as Vorian moved his head.

"Is that what you truly want? You want me to leave you in your world and never come back?" he asked, his face centimeters away from hers.

"No, no that isn't what I want, but that's what is _right_. Perhaps I should leave you now," Evelyn said, beginning to draw back. "I'm only hurting you more by being so close."

A song began to play throughout the room, drifting like a haunting melody across the dancers.

"_Waterfalls and rivers_

_Are powerful life-givers._

_The ocean and sea_

_Hold magic for me._

_But nothing like my love_

_No, nothing like the woman_

_The sprite, the water-nymph_

_The magic of a spring_

_Is nothing to my love._

_Streams and springs_

_Are beautiful things._

_A lake so serene_

_I think eyes of green._

_But nothing like my love_

_No, nothing like the woman_

_The sprite, the water-nymph_

_The magic of a spring_

_Is nothing to my love."_

"That's our song," Vorian whispered, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "If you must stop dancing with me, then at least finish our dancing with this song."

Evelyn nodded and let him hold her.

XxXxX

"How I would hate to be him right now," Trinity spoke, glancing to the side as she and Jareth swept past Evelyn and Vorian. "He has to be in so much turmoil."

"But you would never know it," Jareth smiled, turning his head to acknowledge the couple. "Vorian is a master at disguising his emotions."

"Do you think he'll do what she says and stay in the Labyrinth?" Trinity asked.

"My love, I do not know what he'll do. I've never seen him so intense. I do know that Vorian is a man of great loyalty, but he is also a man of extreme honor. He is helplessly in love with Evelyn, as I am with you. If he were to be torn away from her, I truly believe he would die, and it wouldn't take long. I don't know what he is going to do. We must simply trust that he will make the right choice."

"But they look perfect together! Look at them!" Trinity declared, watching as Vorian and Evelyn continued to hold on to each other, even after their song had ended. "Why can't they see that they were meant to be together? What is holding them back?"

"Selflessness and true love," Jareth smiled. "Do not fear for them, Trinity. Please, my love, just enjoy the evening. Don't be troubled with matters concerning Vorian. He'll prove himself wise time and time again."

"I wish she would open up more," Trinity sighed, turning her eyes back to Jareth's. "Evelyn must be struggling as well."

"Don't worry about it. They are both perfectly capable of making their own decisions," Jareth smiled, kissing her gently on the cheek. "My darling Trinity, if you keep worrying about those two and don't give any attention to me, I shall have to make you."

"Oh will you?" Trinity grinned, a rebellious glint in her eye. "And how shall you succeed in doing that?"

"Just like so," Jareth said, and then leaned down and touched her mouth with his own.

Trinity's eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss, and when he finally pulled away to give her air, she giggled, her cheeks fiery red.

"Okay, so you know how to get attention," she stuttered.

"Tonight the only two beings you should be concerned with are Jareth and Trinity, the King of the Underground and his queen-to-be. The people are enjoying watching you, Trinity. I do believe they love you already, just as I do. You shall make a terrific queen."

"Do you really think so?" Trinity asked, smiling up at him.

"I believe it with my whole heart," Jareth smiled gently, resting his forehead on hers.

* * *

**a/n: ooh the drama and suspense! sorry this was so late in coming. anyways, Code Green and I are cooking up a third part in this series, since this installment is coming to a close. how sad.**


	23. Chapter 23

23

An hour and a half passed, but no one seemed to notice. Jareth and Trinity stayed close together throughout the whole evening, inseparable. They made quite the pretty picture. Wherever Jareth was standing, Trinity was standing right beside him, her arm looped through his or her small hand enveloped in his own. Everyone could see that the king was enraptured with his fiancé, and most respected that enchantment and left Jareth and Trinity to themselves.

Despite the aching desire to leave Vorian to himself, Evelyn found that she couldn't leave his side. If she was about to lose him, than the last thing she wanted was to be far away from him when that time came.

Midnight drew near, and with it, the bright lights of the ballroom were replaced with candlelight. It gave the ballroom a magical, romantic glow, and the dances noticeably changed from fast, vibrant waltzes to slow dances that begged its participants to hold close the ones they loved. Jareth and Trinity became lost in a world of their own, completely oblivious to everyone around them.

Evelyn and Vorian continued dancing, and as the minutes passed, they both noticed that the air about them became warm and comforting. It surrounded the two of them like a mist.

"It's happening, isn't it?" Evelyn choked, stepping back from Vorian as the candlelight about them began to blur, completely fading into darkness. "Vorian, you're being called, aren't you? Let go of me. Don't lose your identity because of me!"

She pushed away and found that she and Vorian, just the two of them, were standing in what can only be described as nothingness. There was a mist enshrouding them, giving this place, this path between worlds, a mysterious atmosphere. Tiny white lights, like distant stars, sparkled and shone all about Vorian and Evelyn, making their eyes and skin shimmer.

"Evelyn," Vorian spoke, and his voice was deep with emotion. "We have come to the crossroads. I love you; love you with every ounce of my being. I want to return with you to your world, to spend the rest of my life with you. I would gladly sacrifice all for you. But perhaps your feelings for me aren't as intense as mine are for you, and if you don't want me, then I will remain in the Labyrinth, forever out of your life. My decision lies in your hands. Love me, accept me, and become mine forever, and I shall return to your world with you, to guard you and protect you, to give you my all. If you cannot love me in that way, than I shall remain here in the Underground. I want nothing more than to live with you, to hold you in my arms and love you all the day and night long, but if you don't wish that from me, than I will respect your wishes and step out of your life."

"Vorian," Evelyn whispered, shrinking back somewhat in the mist. "I will not let you sacrifice everything for me. It is because of my love for you that I want you to stay here. Just as you want to love me, I want to love you. I want to give you everything that I am. Think of how the Underground would be without you? The Talistide would miss you terribly, and the ocean would cease to be joyful. Your power is what makes you the water prince. Without it, you would only be human."

"What good is my power without my heart?" Vorian asked softly, his eyes searing into Evelyn's.

"Vorian!" Evelyn persisted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please! I cannot do that to you!"

"Don't thrust me away," Vorian whispered, his voice carrying on the wind. "I would become less than human to love you."

Evelyn shook her head, sobbing, and tried to wipe away her tears with her hand. When she finished wiping her eyes, an intense green now from the tears, her hand slipped of its own accord over her chest. Vorian's bracelet, the one he had made so many years ago for her, came to rest over her heart, and Evelyn closed her eyes as she heard the ocean breezes singing to her and the waves crashing against the shore. Again, she felt that impressive warmth that she could never explain flowing through her blood. This time, though, it made itself clear. This time, she heard exactly what the warmth was. A voice came to her mind, persistent and longing.

"_I love you."_

Evelyn opened her eyes to see Vorian standing quietly before her. The mist was beginning to encircle him, hiding him from her vision. She understood immediately that the time to make his choice was running out. But it wasn't really _his_ choice, she reasoned. It was hers. She had power over the water prince's heart. She could either fill the emptiness that dwindled inside of him, or she could rip his heart in two.

Oh, and how she didn't want to hurt him! She wanted to love him! All of her most beautiful dreams revolved around him! All of her loveliest, deepest thoughts involved him. When she felt warmth, it wasn't really just warmth; it was his arms around her, his breath on her cheek.

The mist swirled violently, bringing Evelyn out of her thoughts, and she watched, silent, as Vorian performed one last, simple gesture. He didn't do anything extreme or abrupt. With a smooth motion that very much mirrored the motion of a wave on the sea, Vorian held out his hand.

"_Trust me," _his eyes seemed to plead, just as they had when she first met him. _"Believe in me. Don't let me go. Don't let me live without you. Time is short. Don't let me go. Oh please, love me, tell me you want me. Trust me…"_

"Life without you," Evelyn whispered, "would be nothing compared to life with you. My dreams are nothing compared to what you offer me. I won't let you go."

She looked up into Vorian's face and matched his gaze with her own.

"Vorian," she spoke, her voice quivering with emotion. "I do trust you. I do love you. Oh, Vorian, I love you so much!"

She grabbed hold of his offered hand, watching as their hands became entwined. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks when she saw the mists swirling about her left hand, dancing about her ring finger. Her tears of worry and fear dissolved into tears of inexplicable joy as the mist subsided and there, glittering in the starlight, was a band made of white gold, cut to look as though it was a wave from Vorian's beloved ocean.

"Vorian," Evelyn breathed, looking up into his face again. "Oh Vorian."

She saw the fear dissolving from his eyes, and a fire appeared in those orbs of blue and green, a fire that Evelyn had seen several times but had never fully understood. That fire spoke of passion, pure longing, but before, Vorian had never been able to express what his eyes had spoken. Now, though, both the Underground and the human world were witness to what had just taken place. Evelyn had given herself fully to him, and he had given himself up to her. They were now bound, by the powers of matrimony, and she was his. She was _his_! And he was hers, and he determined, for the first time since he had first met her and had fallen in love with her, to show her just how thrilled he was with that.

Evelyn wasn't given another chance to speak. Vorian moved his thumb gently across her hand, the one that was still in his, and then used that hand and pulled her quickly to him. She collapsed against him and grabbed hold of his shirt. Her eyes shone brilliantly into his as he lowered his face, and with a passion that many never thought the great Lord Vorian possessed, he lowered his mouth to his new bride's and kissed her like he had wanted to for many long years. He had waited for this moment forever, as had she, and there was no shame in the movements of his mouth against hers. There was nothing unholy, nothing remotely impure.

Evelyn was, as could be expected, blown away. She couldn't keep up with his energy, but she tried. It absolutely exhilarated her to be kissed by him, and she responded as best she could. It was obvious that she was shy when he first kissed her, but he didn't leave room for that to last. His passion and inexplicable joy fused into her. She raised one of her hands to his face as she continued to kiss him and then, with trembling hand, brushed her fingers against his cheek. He caught hold of her hand and held it there; entirely absorbed with the woman he loved.

The mist began to swirl, and Vorian pulled his mouth away from Evelyn's. He rested his forehead on hers, their noses still touching, and smiled. Evelyn smiled in return and gazed up into his eyes, so close to hers, so full of joy and contentment.

"My Evelyn, how I love you," Vorian whispered as the starlight became candles and the strange mist was transformed into the ballroom.

"And I love you," Evelyn whispered before she kissed him gently and then rested her head on his chest.

XxXxX

"Well," Jareth spoke, his eyes sparkling with delight as he twirled Trinity. "Someone's returned."

"What?" Trinity asked, looking in the direction Jareth was gazing.

"It seems to me that someone made up her mind," Jareth smiled against Trinity's cheek.

Trinity watched, dumbfounded, as Vorian craned his neck and kissed Evelyn soundly on the lips.

"What happened?" the startled woman asked. "Where did they go?"

"That doesn't matter," Jareth grinned, somewhat amused by his fiancé's surprise.

"But she would never let anyone kiss her like that! Not even Vorian!"

"She would let her husband, wouldn't she?"

Trinity's eyes widened even more, but her wide-open mouth immediately turned into a smile when she saw the ring shimmering on Evelyn's finger.

"Let us congratulate them," Jareth smiled, and then led Trinity towards the happily dancing couple.

"Evelyn!" Trinity cried out joyfully, throwing her arms around her friend as soon as she was close enough. "Congratulations! Oh, you finally got together!"

"We did," Evelyn blushed, looking over Trinity's shoulder at Vorian.

"And you did get married before I did! How wonderful! But Vorian," Trinity spoke, her voice softening. "You lost your powers."

"And I am very happy that I did," Vorian smiled understandingly and then turned to Jareth. "I made my choice, Goblin King."

Jareth didn't speak, but threw his arms around Vorian in a great hug.

"I have a request for you, my dear friend," the Goblin King spoke. "I would like to spend a few days longer with you before I return you to your new home. I want there to be time where there's just the two of us again. Once you return to Evelyn's world, I don't know when I will be seeing you again. I will miss you immensely. Please, tomorrow, come with me on another trip, like the ones we used to have when we were children."

"I would gladly, Jareth," Vorian smiled. "Of all the things in the Underground that I will miss, it is you that I will miss the most. Know this, my dear friend, my _best_ friend, that you will always, _always_ mean the world to me."

XxXxX

The ball came to a conclusion, and the women went to their chambers and quickly got into bed. Vorian had wisely decided that he and Evelyn should remain in separate chambers until they had a normal marriage ceremony in her world. It was with some reluctance that he bid her good night at her door, but he did what he knew was right and left her and Trinity to themselves. Once in bed, Trinity began to question her friend, being very curious about what had happened, but she quickly learned that all her questioning was in vain, for Evelyn was fast asleep. Trinity smiled gently as she glanced down at her friend to see the woman sleeping with a smile on her face and her hand with the ring resting on her pillow.

The following day, Jareth and Vorian set out on their trip together. They traveled throughout the Underground, both on horseback and on foot. They stopped at all the places of their childhood; the cave where Jareth and Trinity had once stayed, the waterfall where Vorian had nourished Evelyn back to health and she had cared for him. They went to the tops of the highest mountains and to the depths of the lowest valleys.

Even though Vorian no longer had his powers, the creatures of the ocean were still drawn to him, as if to say their last farewells to the water prince. The Talistide danced before him, leaping in and out of the water and nickering to him cheerfully. The waves folded about him when he stepped into the sea, rolling in circles about him, wishing him the best.

The time spent with Vorian was enough to convince Jareth that Vorian was completely at peace about his decision. He wasn't afraid to face the human world, to live a human life, for he would have Evelyn to face it with, and nothing could have made him happier.

While the men were spending time together, Evelyn was spending as much time as she could with Trinity. Trinity would have to return with her, at least for a short time, to the human world, but then she would spend most of her time in the Labyrinth. Trinity also required some more training on the ways of being a queen and acting like a lady, and Evelyn taught her valuable lessons patiently and with humor.

By the time Jareth and Vorian returned from their trip, Trinity had learned a great deal and was more prepared to be the Labyrinth's queen. The entire Underground had been informed of Vorian's decision and had been told that the water prince would be leaving the Labyrinth. Everyone in the Underground gathered at the castle when the king and his dearest friend returned, all of the creatures of the Labyrinth wanting to bid the water prince farewell.

Vorian, Jareth, Evelyn and Trinity stepped out onto a great balcony to stand before the people, and all of the world's inhabitants bade Vorian a hopeful and encouraging farewell. He spoke to them briefly and then took Evelyn's hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her. He held her hand in his as he looked up at Jareth. The king was dressed in his utmost best, and he stood tall, but Vorian could see that there was pain behind Jareth's magnificent eyes.

"My friend. My dearest Jareth," Vorian spoke. "I have chosen my path. Yours waits for you. I leave with you Trinity, your perfect match and the woman who shall bring you the greatest of happiness. I will never forget you, and I know I shall see you again. Don't be upset for me. I am extremely happy, and I shall always be, so long as I have my darling wife at my side. I will miss you, Goblin King."

He stepped forward and threw his arms around Jareth. All of the people cheered as the water prince stepped back and the Goblin King held his hand out to him.

"Never shall I forget you, Vorian," Jareth spoke, grasping his friend's hand and holding it tightly in his. "Should you need anything, just call and I will come. We are far more than just friends. We are brothers, and as such, you shall always be in my heart."

"And you shall be in mine," Vorian smiled and then put his arm around Evelyn. "Jareth, my brother, my king, and my friend, show me the way home."

* * *

**a/n: aww it's almost over! but wait we still have one more chapter! Must write the weddings after all ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

24

The date was set.

The plans were made.

And on that day, Trinity still freaked out.

"Evelyn!" she cried into her friend's dress. "I can't do this!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but smiled and stroked the younger woman's hair. "Yes you can. You're twenty; you're an adult. You _love_ this guy!"

"But I'm going to be queen!" Trinity protested as Evelyn pulled her arms away and began forcing her to go towards the pile of fabric that was the wedding dress. "That's a whole freaking country that's going to be _my_ responsibility! Who knows how many people that includes!"

"And they will love you," Evelyn said firmly, helping Trinity get the pile of white fabric over her head. "You will do splendidly. And Jareth will be by your side _all_ the time. Besides, it's more his responsibility than yours."

"Still," Trinity grumbled. "I want Jareth right _now_."

"Now that's just silly. You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding on the wedding day. And just think, once this one is over you only have one more, and that'll be easy."

Trinity moaned. "Great. Thanks for reminding me." She was quiet for a minute, fiddling with the several clasps and buttons Cristain had included in her wedding dress. "Wait," she said suddenly, "At the one in the human world, Jareth will have already seen the wedding dress. Doesn't that make that particular custom sort of moot?"

"Nice try. You're not wearing this dress to your wedding on earth. It's so Underground that it's hardly appropriate for our world. You're wearing your mother's wedding dress there."

Trinity grimaced, and turned to let Evelyn fix the back of the dress for her. Both women were silent until the dress was completely fastened. Then Evelyn, who was the Maid of Honor, turned Trinity back around to admire her handiwork. Tears sprang unbidden to Evelyn's eyes, and she threw her arms around Trinity.

"Oh my goodness," she said, trying not to cry on the expensive-looking fabric. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Seeing Evelyn trying not to cry made tears come to Trinity's eyes, and she hugged her friend back.

Suddenly, Cristain (who was a bridesmaid) burst into the room. "Is she ready?" she asked softly.

Trinity sniffed, wiped her eyes, and nodded.

"Alright," Jareth's sister said softly, taking Trinity's hands in her own. "You will do splendidly, my love."

The black haired-girl squeezed her eyes shut, then squared her shoulders. "Alright," she said bravely, "Let's do this."

XxXxX

At the wedding in the Underground, Trinity was attended by Evelyn, all three of Jareth's sisters, and Clairena. Wilburus, Vorian, Leont, Didymus, and Sanji were Jareth's groomsmen, with Vorian as the best man. The whole ceremony was very similar to a wedding in the human world, with only one major difference.

After Jareth and Trinity had shared their first kiss as husband and wife, the bride found herself engulfed in a cloud of glitter for about thirty seconds. She felt a sort of ticklish energy flow through her veins, and she instinctively recognized it as magic. Sighing, she let it run its course.

When it was over, she fell into Jareth's waiting arms. She opened her eyes, and Jareth saw that the blue was brighter, more enhanced. There was a touch of glitter around her eyes, marking her as a Fae queen. A crown of pure white diamonds pieced itself together in her hair, and a graceful tendril of it extended down into her forehead.

Jareth helped her onto her feet, and she stood silently in front of all present, as they cheered. For indeed, now, she was the queen.

The wedding in the human world was a simple affair. Trinity wore her mother's wedding dress, and was attended by Evelyn, Lisa, Candace, Melanie, Carrie, and a few other friends from her world. Jareth's groomsmen were Vorian, Jason, and other friends of his he'd found in her world.

Trinity's father cried as he walked her down the aisle.

Evelyn and Vorian were married on the beach in the human world. Evelyn was attended by Trinity, Lisa, and Evelyn's oldest sisters. Her youngest sisters were the flower girls. Vorian's groomsmen were Jareth, Evelyn's two younger brothers, and a friend or two from his job in the human world.

XxXxX

Vorian and Evelyn had twelve children, and lived on a farm not far from the rest of her family until the end of their days, along with several of Lady's descendants.

Wilburus married Clairena after a while, and entertained their children with his pirate stories, while his wife sometimes had to leave the room as he told them.

Leont went looking for the Fae woman he had loved long ago. He found her, living in the same place he had left her. She had never married. At first, she was very upset with him for coming back after she learned what he had become, but he showed her the miracle of Black Pearl tea, and she burst into tears immediately. When they married, he brought her to live with him near the palace so he could keep his job, and she grew to be an expert at serving tea exactly the way he liked it.

Jareth and Trinity had eight children. Evelyn lived to see the first. Vorian lived to see the second. The young Vorian Jareth (even though he was the human equivalent of four at the time) would never forget how his first name's sake (a wrinkled, ancient man in his opinion) cried as he held Vorian Jareth's younger sister, Rosalina Evelyn.

King Jareth's and Queen Trinity's reign in the Underground was long and golden, and absolutely peaceful.

* * *

**a/n: aww it's over. and for those of you interested, there WILL be another story to this trilogy/saga/thing so keep your eyes peeled for TIDE TURNED. Love you!**


End file.
